Black Love
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: She wants Revenge on the one who killed her mother. But she isnt strong enough yet. She is force to go a school that she doesnt want to go. She meets four boys one of them starts to fall in love with her but she wants her revenge. But will she get it?
1. A Death and The Journey

**Hi everyone. I'm writing a new story, and this one is a Harry Potter fan fiction. This takes place before Harry is born. But what if Lord Voldemort didn't make the Horcruxes and Harry's parents didn't die? I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! J.K ROWLING OWNS IT, THE ONLY ONES I KNOW ARE THE MADE UP CHARACTERS! I hope you like it and please review.**

**Chapter 1: A Death and a Journey**

"Keep running, Mercy, we have to get to the school!" panted my mother as she pulled me along. Someone was chasing us and the only place we would be safe was at this school. We'd been on the run for a few days. I was hungry and tired but I knew we had to keep moving.

We made it to the grounds but as she pulled me to the school something landed in front of us. Mother stopped and stood in front of me. Then she said in a low voice.

"Stay behind me, _ma chérie._"

I nodded, but she never saw. She and the monster began to fight. Her wand whipped about in the air so fast it was a blur. I watched in horror as mother tried to protect me. A green light came out of nowhere and she fell to the ground, still as a statue. I scrambled to her lifeless body. Tears running down my face.

"Mother, no!"

Coughing and sobbing, I stroked her hair and touched her skin, which was still warm. I looked up at the monster that killed her. I really couldn't see through my tears, but I took in his scent. I let out an unearthly scream that shattered all the windows up at the school.

The monster fled from the sound, the first of the powers I'd shown when I was born. When I stopped I looked down at Mother's face. I closed her eyes and wiped my own. Then I heard people running towards me.

I looked at them and put myself between my dead mother's body and them. I was ready to kill them if I had to. They stopped feet away. A man with a long white beard took another cautious step towards me.

"Oh, my," he said when he saw my mother.

"Ella, what has happened to you?"

He knew my mothers name.

"It killed her. It killed her, it killed her, it killed her." My voice got louder and more panicked with each repetition of the sentence.

"You must be Mercy?"

I nodded my head.

"Your mother told me about you. I wish I knew she was in trouble, then I could have helped her, and prevented this."

I slowly began to relax as I looked at her. There's nothing you can do for her now, Mercy. She would want you to... to go to the school... and... and... protect yourself.

"She wanted you to come to this school like she did when she was your age." I didn't say anything, I was numb with grief. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I flinched away.

"I will not harm you. Come with me, we will bury her on the island in the middle of the lake you can visit her anytime you want when you are at school."

I nodded, following behind like an obedient little duckling.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

When we were done burying her, he took me back to the school. It was huge, but I really didn't care. He sat me at a very long table and got me some food. I wolfed it down, and listened to him say, ."I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. The school year won't start for a few more weeks, so you can go to London and get your things for school and then come to school when its time."

He took me to London that very same night. I stayed at a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. I didn't sleep well at all that first night. The next day I got up and went to Gringotts to get the gold I would need.

Mother left me with a huge fortune but I got what I needed and left. I went around and around Diagon Alley, getting my school supplies,.saving getting my books for last. I dropped off my packages in my room at the inn, then when to Flourish and Blotts.

As I was walking back to the Leaky Cauldron, I passed Magical Menagerie. I wanted a pet, but I didn't know if I should get one. I opened the door and walked in.

There were a lot of animals here. Most of them didn't like me and I couldn't blame them. I looked around and I was about to give up when I saw a ferret that was changing colors. He had icy blue eyes and he was making a funny sound like he wanted to come with me. I smiled at him and took him to the front to buy him.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

I went back to my room and let out my new friend. We played for a while before I said, "I need to give you a name."

He made a chirping sound, then started to change colors again. I thought of names but nothing seem to fit him. Then he turned pitch black, and it came to me.

"How about Shadow?"

He did a flip in the air. I guess he likes it.

"Shadow it is, then."

Over the next two weeks, I bought Shadow toy after toy, until I had to get a basket for them. He helped me get my mind off my mum. He slept on the pillow next to my head at night. I didn't have any nightmares for the rest of the time I was staying at the Leaky Cauldron..

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

September 1st finally came. I had Shadow in his cage and my trunk packed. I made it to King's Cross Station and made my way to the platform. It was fun going through the barrier. I made my way to the end of the train to the last compartment.

I had a little trouble getting my trunk onto the train, and no one helped me. Then I went back and got Shadow. I let him out of his cage and he balled up next to me and fell asleep. I pulled my knees up and put in my headphones, then turned on my MP3 that mum spelled for me so I could go to Hogwarts and it would still work. I missed her so much. My eyes were a little bit red from last night's crying session.

I looked out of the window as the train started to move.

Then I heard the door open and four boys walked in. They stopped and looked at me blankly, as if they didn't expect anyone else to be in here. The one with the messed up hair and glasses spoke.

"Sorry, but do you mind if we sit here?"

I looked back out of the window. "I don't care."

He mumbled a thanks and they put their trunks up. They began to talk and become friends. One of the boys, the one with long black hair and gray eyes almost sat on Shadow. I looked as he turned a bloodred color and made a angry sound as he climbed my leg to sit on my knee.

I giggled softly, the first time I'd laughed since my mum and I went on the run. My voice didn't sound like it used to.

"What in the name of Merlin is that?" said the boy with the gray eyes.

I kept my eyes away from them. "He's a ferret."

The smaller one of the boys said, "I didn't know ferrets could change colors."

I turned off my MP3 so I wouldn't waste the battery.

"I didn't know either 'til I saw him."

The one with the messed up hair said, "I'm James Potter, and you are?"

I didn't look at him. "You can call me Mercy."

"I'm Remus Lupin."

"I'm Peter Pettigrew."

Then the last boy that was sitting next to me said.

"And I'm Sirius Black."

Still not looking at them I said, "Its nice to meet you all."

Then I turned on my MP3 again and started to mouth the words to the songs. They didn't seem to mind me being in there. Around lunchtime the food trolley came. The boys got a lot of food, and the witch asked me if I wanted anything.

I just sighed. "I'm not hungry."

After she left my stomach growled. James looked at me. "Why did you lie to her?"

I didn't say anything.

"Maybe she doesn't got the gold for it?" whispered Sirius loudly.

"I'm just not hungry."

They didn't believe me. They tried to share their food with me, but I didn't take any of it.

"You've got to eat something."

When I finally looked at them they took in a little bit of air.

"You sound like a mother hen." I observed flatly.

They started to laugh. I smiled a little and I put my knees down. They were starting to hurt.

"And I was starting to think you didn't have a sense of humor." said James after he stopped laughing.

I didn't mean to say it, but it just slipped out. "You don't have much of a sense of humor when you watched you mother die trying to protect you."

They all went quiet.

"You're not joking are you?"

I shook my head.

They all said at the same time, "Sorry to hear that."

It was kinda creepy.

"That's life, you just have to move on."

I was going to move on after I got my revenge on whoever killed my mother or die trying.

I started to sing softly after a while. I didn't know that I was. I made me calm down.

Then I heard Sirius say in a low voice to his friends, "Wow. I didn't know she could sing like that."

They all nodded. I could feel my face get a little bit hot.


	2. The Sorting and Classes

**Chapter 2: The Sorting & Classes**

**Disclaimer: The only things I own are the situations and characters you don't recognize from Harry Potter. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Another thing you should know: OmenProphecy is betareading Black Love from beginning to end.**

We changed into our robes after a few hours. I put Shadow back into his cage. I stowed my MP3 into my bag, then sat and listened to the boys talk.

Remus had some scars on his face, and he wouldn't tell us how he got them. I already knew, I could smell his wolf. Poor kid, at least he wasn't alone.

Sirius and James talked about Quidditch. I knew very little about it, so I didn't pay very much attention. The train started to slow down. When it stopped we hopped off the train, and I heard a booming voice calling over the heads.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

I stayed close to the boys. It was three to a boat. I was in the same boat as Remus and Peter. The lake was beautiful but I hated the water. I put my face into Remus's arm. I felt him stiffen.

"Please don't move Remus. I don't like the water much."

I said in a scared voice. He didn't move or relax any. When the ride was done we got out, and I gave Remus a hug, whispering into his ear, "Thank you, Remus."

He blushed a little. Sirius saw the whole thing and started to tease him. When Hagrid wasn't looking I punched Sirius hard in the arm.

"Be nice, I don't like the water."

He kept his mouth shut but he and James laughed. We were waiting outside the great hall for Professor McGonagall to come back. I was between Sirius and Remus. The entire situation was scary, and I think the boys could feel me shaking.

James put his hand into mine and gave it a quick squeeze, then let go. Professor McGonagall came back and led us into the great hall. I'd seen it already, so it wasn't quite as novel as it was to the other first years, but it was still enchanting. I'd never seen it all dressed up for a feast.

We walked up to the teacher's table.

"When I call your name, please come and put on the Sorting Hat."

She started to call names. One by one they walked up and put on the hat. It shouted the House they were to be in. The first of us was Sirius.

"Black, Sirius."

He walked up and put on the hat. There was only a few moments' pause, then it yelled, "Gryffindor!"

Sirius smiled and walked to the Gryffindor table.

When we got to the E's, the hat called a girl named "Evans, Lily". She walked up to the stool, trembling noticeably, and became a Gryffindor.

Then Remus was put in Gryffindor, and so were Peter and James. A boy with a very big leather jacket was called up. "Snape, Severus" became a Slytherin.

It was finally my turn.

"Wolf, Mercy."

The name seemed to ring in Professor McGonagall's strong voice. I strolled over to my fate like I knew exactly what would happen, which I didn't. I pulled on the hat, and it slipped down past my eyes.

I waited for a second that seemed interminable, then a voice said in my ear softly, _"Hmmm. You have great power. You have the desire to prove yourself. Good to your friends, yes, yes. Slytherin will help you with what you seek, what you most desire."_

I knew Slytherin was not the house for me. All my friends were in Gryffindor, and they would hate me if I was in Slytherin. Even if it would help me, I still didn't want to be in that house.

_"Not Slytherin. I might want power, but I don't want to lose the friends I have. There are other ways to get power."_

The hat seemed to sigh. _"If you are sure, then it must be_ GRYFFINDOR!" The last word rang in my ears, and everyone else's, too.

I smiled a little as I pulled off the hat and ran over to the scarlet and gold table, sitting between Peter and Remus. When the Sorting was done, Professor Dumbledore stood up. He told us the rules and other things. Then the food appeared on the plates and we ate. Or, I should say, they ate. I was still not hungry. Remus noticed that I wasn't eating. "Come on Mercy you have to eat something."

James and the rest of them looked at me.

"Starving yourself won't do you any good." said James and Sirius at the same time. They loaded my plate with food. I nibbled on some of it, just to make them happy. It seemed to work..

"At least she's eating some of it," Sirius said to James quietly. When the desserts came, they did the same thing.

I had the feeling that someone was watching me, and I looked up to see Professor Dumbledore gazing at me. I took another tiny bite..

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

After we ate we went up to our common rooms. The Fat Lady was something I hadn't expected. The password was "fairy lights." I would have to remember that.

I trudged up the stairs to the girls' dormitory with leaden feet. I found my bag at the foot of my bed. I was sharing the room with the Lily girl, and three other girls that I didn't know the names of. I got into my pajamas and crawled into my bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillows. Shadow was laying next to me, having clung to my shoulder all through the Sorting and the Welcoming Feast.

_I was in my room reading my letter, when Mum came flying into my room, telling me to pack some clothes and that we had to leave. We escaped on her broom, because it was close to the full moon._

_She was too weak to Disapparate and with me she couldn't. Mum kept on telling we had to get to Hogwarts. We didn't have time to send an owl to let them know what was wrong. I held on to her as we flew in the cold. Me being what I was, I kept her warm._

_He caught up to us fast, knocked us out of the sky so we had to go on foot. He knew that when the full moon came he couldn't get near us without getting hurt, so that night I had to make mother go the way we had to go._

_It wasn't easy, but I convinced her. The next day was a little better, at least until it got dark. We'd just gotten onto the school grounds._

_I relived the moment of my mother's death._

_"_Maman_, no!"_

I woke up in a cold sweat.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

I looked out of the window. It was still dark out, but the sun was going to come up soon. I felt Shadow lick my hand and I patted him absentmindedly. I got dressed, grabbed my bag, and went to the common room to wait for the boys.

A few hours later they came down. They stopped dead then they saw me. James walked over to me.

"Wow, Mercy you don't look good.."

I nodded, yawning. "I didn't sleep well last night."

None of us said anything as we walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Professor McGonagall was going up and down the table giving us a piece of parchment with our classes on it.

We looked at each others' and saw that we had all the same classes. I ate a little, but stopped. It felt like I was going to puke it right back up. Remus looked at me and I turned to stare back at him. He looked sick, with the full moon coming soon.

I gave a weak smile, and he grinned back at me. When they were done eating we walked to our first class. It was fun, but my mind was elsewhere.

I was on autopilot; my body did what I was supposed to be doing as my mind wandered. The next thing I knew, it was lunch time.

"Are you feeling okay?"

I looked at James. "What?" I asked in a weak voice.

"You been quiet, and you don't look like you're here."

I smiled a little. "Sorry, I was thinking about... stuff."

The boys ate, I got a head start on the homework that the teachers assigned. By the time they were finished eating I was done with my homework. We had Transfiguration next and Potions last. We were suppose to be turning a matchstick into a needle.

I succeeded on my first try. Fortunately, at the same time Professor McGonagall was walking by.

"Now, that is what I like to see. Ten points to Gryffindor."

Lily and I was the only ones that manage to turn our matchstick into needles. Afterwards, we were off to Potions. I sat with Lily because I was the odd one out of the group. Five wasn't really a good number. I was a little sad, but I didn't let it show.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

I didn't eat at dinner. Oh, I tried, but I only managed a few bites before I felt nauseous.

When we got back to the common room, the boys pranked some of the other first years. Remus shook his head disapprovingly as he did his homework. I sat by the fire reading a book. I didn't notice Sirius sneaking up on me until he pulled the book out of my hands.

"_Ce que l'enfer!_ Give it back Sirius!"

I cried angrily as I got to my feet.

"You've got to kiss me first."

I narrowed my eyes at him. What the bloody hell is he playing at? I pulled out my wand, but he wasn't scared.

"Accio book."

My book flew back to me and I smirked at him. Some of the older kids stared at me.

"Wow, isn't that a first year? How can she do a summoning charm?."

I sat back down and started to read again. As Sirius walked away I said softly, "You have to try harder than that, Black."

He grinned at me and I returned it.

"Challenge accepted," he said.

The first day of school wasn't so bad. It felt nice to belong.

But nothing lasts forever. I should know, look what happened to Mum. With that in my head I said goodnight to my mates. I wanted to go and see my mum the next day.


	3. The Full Moon

_**Chapter 3: The Full Moon**_

_**Disclaimer: None of the things you recognize belong to me. I own everything else, though.**_

The next day before lunch I told my mates I was going to the library during lunch, so they went the Great Hall and I walked to the lake and raised the boat. It didn't take long to get to the island. I sat down and talked to the headstone. I told her how my first day was and I even told her about my friends.

I looked at my watch and realized I had five minutes to get to DADA. I took the boat, rowed back to shore, and ran as fast as I could to the classroom. I plunked down next to Sirius with a minute to spare.

"Where were you?" he whispered to me.

I was still trying to catch my breath. "Library. I lost track of time."

He nodded, but I don't think he believed me.

The class was okay. We just read most of the time. James and Sirius were playing a prank on the boy sitting in front of us. They turned his hair green and the poor boy didn't know. I was trying not to laugh. When we were walking out of the classroom, the teacher called us back. I didn't know what it was about.

"I know it was you three that turned that boy's hair green, so you will have detention for a week."

I looked at him, horrified. "But, Professor, I didn't do it," I said.

He looked sternly at me. "You saw them doing it and didn't stop them."

I bit my lip in anger, but I just nodded and walked out of the classroom with the boys. I was shaking with rage. "Je déteste que mec! I will get him back for this if it is the last thing I do!"

James was smiling at me. "If you like, I could help you with that?"

I glared at him. Both of them moved back.

"If you two ever to that to me again, I will hex you so bad that not even your mothers would be able to tell if it's you or not!"

Their faces turned white.

Remus and Peter were waiting for us down the corridor.

"What happened to you two?" Remus asked James and Sirius when we got closer.

"We got Mercy in trouble, and if we do it again she is going to hex us."

Peter gave a weak giggle. "She wouldn't do that, would she?" He eyed me warily.

"I would. Next time, Peter, you sit with James and Sirius, while I sit with Remus." I walked away before they could say anything.

The next class was Charms. I sat down and Remus sat next to me, a little nervous. I smiled at him, but he looked like he was sick.

"Are you feeling okay, Remus?" I asked in a low voice.

"I feel a little sick, but I'll be fine."

I nodded. Mother used to get like this around the full moon. I patted his hand, then opened my book and began to read.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

After dinner we walked back to the common room. James, Sirius, and Peter were behind us, looking at the homework. Remus was helping them.

"Are you going to do your homework, too, Mercy?"

I looked up from my hex book, smirking. "I've been done with it for ages."

Their eyes got huge. "You're done? Let us copy yours."

I shook my head. "How would you learn if I let you copy?"

Sirius smiled and got up. He walked over to me and I eyed him warily. Then he grabbed my bag and ran back to the table.

"Where is your work?"

He was looking for my essays. I laughed. "I handed them into day."

I laughed even harder. The looks on their faces were comical.

"That's not fair. How are we going to copy it if you turn it in?"

I glanced at Sirius. He looked mad.

"Thought we were mates."

I rolled my eyes, closed my book, and got up. I walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"I'll help you, so you learn it."

He smiled at me.

Lily walked by and I saw that James was staring at her. I grinned and started to tutor Sirius.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

The next night was the full moon. I didn't know what I was going to do, but Professor McGonagall came and gave me a piece of parchment.

It said that I could change in the forest, so an hour before the moon came out I walked out of the entrance hall. I saw Remus with Madam Pomfrey. They were heading for the Whomping Willow. I watched them make the trek down to the hell-tree and looked away when they disappeared..

I took off my clothes and phased. I ran for a long time, occasionally howling at the moon. I was suddenly in Hogsmeade, and I could hear Remus. I trotted to The Shrieking Shack and sniffed around it. Remus saw me through a gap in the window.

He stopped screaming and just looked at me. I wagged my tail and stayed there with him. He still bit and scratched himself, if only minimally.

I saw the moon come out from behind a cloud and howled. Remus did the same. I felt sorry for him, and wanted to be in there with him. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, because I smelled like wolf, not human.

I stayed with him for the whole night, leaving only when it was nearly dawn.

Before I left, I saw that Remus was turning back into a human, earlier than was perhaps usual. I ran fast and changed back. My skin felt raw and it hurt like hell to put on my clothes.

I limped back to the castle. I met Madam Pomfrey on my way in, and as soon as she saw me, she said, "Go to the Hospital Wing."

I nodded and made my way there. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes. I heard her come back a few minutes later with Remus, but he looked bad. He was bleeding. I rolled over so I wouldn't see.

When Madam Pomfrey was done with him she come over to me. I was fine, just so damn tired. She let me sleep until dinner. Remus was nearly healed, and we both went down to dinner.

"Why were you in the Hospital Wing?"

I looked at him and smiled. "I wasn't feeling good so I came here. She fixed me up, but I fell asleep. I was up all night." He smiled, but I could tell he was scared I was going to ask him why he was in there. I stopped and pulled him into a hug. "Its okay, Remus."

I pulled back and he gave me a small smile. From that day on, on the full moons I stayed with him at the Shrieking Shack.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

A few months went by, and it was about to be the Christmas holidays. Professor McGonagall came around asking who would be staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. I put my name down.

I was the only one that put their name down. I felt so miserable the boys didn't ask me if I was going or staying.

The next day was the first of the holidays. I stayed in bed as everyone else left. Lily came to say good bye.

"Have a nice holiday," I said to her.

"You, too."

Then she left.

It was lunch-time so I walked down to the great hall to eat. There was hardly anyone there. If you counted me, only four students stayed. I felt even more miserable. I stayed and ate, and when I was done I walked to my mothers grave. I sat down and started to talk to her.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

_**(On the Train with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter.)**_

The famous Gryffindor first years were on the train, playing with a pack of exploding snap cards. Remus glanced over at the seat where Mercy would sit, but she wasn't there.

"Oi, guys, where is Mercy?"

They all stared at the seat.

"She might be with some other friends?" suggested James.

Sirius shook his head. "I don't think she has any friends besides us."

Remus tilted his head, saying, "She's friends with that redhead."

Peter piped up. "Mercy might be sitting with her."

They all nodded.

When the train pull into King's Cross Station, the students spilled out of the train. James saw the red-headed girl and called, "Oi! Evans!" Lily turned to look at him.

"Yes?" she said.

"Was Mercy with you?"

Her face fell. "She didn't tell you? That she was staying at the school?"

James and the rests' hearts sank. They hadn't known she was staying. They thought she would be coming back to stay with some other family.

"No, we didn't. Thanks, Evans."

Lily nodded and took off.

"Did she tell you guys?" James asked. The rest of his friends shook their heads. They all felt horrible.


	4. Holiday and a Secret

_**Chapter 4: Holiday and A Secret**_

I looked up at breakfast to see if any of my mates. Was going to write me over the holiday. But not one letter. Guess they didn't care about me. I looked down at my breakfast and I wasn't hungry anymore. I got up and walked outside. Last night it snowed some more. I walked into the middle of the grounds and fell back.

I sunk in the snow. It was cold but I was numb from sadness. I hope they like the gifts I sent them for Christmas. They should get them tomorrow I hope. It was Christmas eve today. I could feel the snow starting to melt. I should get up and got inside. But I was to miserable to get up. Then I heard some one clear there throat. I looked up and saw a handsome boy standing above me.

"Sorry I don't mean to be rude but can I join you?"

He was a Ravenclaw.

"Sure you can but it's a bit cold."

I said. But he just smile and laid down next to me.

"I'm Adam Torn. A second year. You are Mercy Wolf am I right?"

I smiled at him. I could feel my face go pink.

"Yes I am. Its nice to meet you Adam."

He smiled and his own face went pink.

"So why are you out here alone?"

I looked up at the sky.

"Will its better then being alone in my common room alone."

He chuckled softly.

"Truth but would you like to come to our common room and play Wizard Chess?"

I giggled.

"Sure but I don't know how to play."

He got up and held out his hand.

"I can teach you."

I put my hand into his and he pulled me up. I followed him to Ravenclaw tower. They didn't have a portrait but a door that give you a riddle. He got it right and we walked into his common room.

"Wow it beautiful."

I said as I looked around.

"It is nice. I go to my dorm room and get the chess game."

I nodded and sat by the fired on the floor. Adam was back in no time. He sit it up but the pieces was moving by them self's. He saw the look on my face and laughed softly. "You never played wizard chess?"

I shook my head.

"Its just like muggle chess but they move."

So for the rest to the day he showed me how to play. I was having fun. Even though I didn't win. It was time for dinner so we walked down together. I sat with him at Ravenclaw table. We laughed and pulled a lot of wizard crackers. When we got done we walked up the marble stair case.

"So would you like to come to Gryffindor tower to hang out?"

He smiled at me.

"Sure that would be fun."

I showed him the way.

"Password."

Said the Fat lady.

"Ice Mice."

It changed last week. She swung forward and we climbed in. The fire was burning I sat on the couch and Adam sat next to me.

"I like your common room."

I smiled at him. He was sitting really close to me

"I think yours is better."

We started to laugh.

"So you hang out the four boy in your year right?"

Being with Adam made me forget about them. All the hurt came flooding back. Adam saw the look on my face.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head.

"Its nothing. But yes I do."

He moved closer to me.

"Guess they haven't written to you?"

I nodded and I could feel hot tears running down my face. Adam pulled me into a warm hug. I buried my face into his neck and cried softly. He rubbed my back. I pulled back.

"Sorry I haven't cry like this in a few months."

He smiled.

"Its ok I understand. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

I gave him a watery smiled.

"You are a sweet guy and I can talk to you better then James or Sirius."

He still had his hands wrapped around me. He pulled me closer to him.

"Its ok if you ever need some one to talk to I'm here for you."

I kissed his cheek. "

Thank you Adam.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

The next morning I woke up and looked down at the foot of me bed. There was nothing there. Not one present guess every one for got about me. I got up got dressed and gave Shadow his few gifts.

He licked me as he started to play with them. I picked him up and walked down to the common room. I put him on the floor and watched him. Then someone came into the room. It was Adam.

"Merry Christmas Mercy."

I smiled at him. He looked a Shadow.

"Sweet ferret."

I moved over so he could sit next to me.

"Merry Christmas to you to and thanks. His name is Shadow."

He put a hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"So what did you get for Christmas?"

I looked away from him. He looked at me, he guessed what happened.

"Oh Mercy I'm so sorry."

I leaned into him.

"Its ok at lest you wished me a merry Christmas."

I put my head on his should as he wrapped his arms around me more tightly.

"Will I did get you two things one of them is going to be here at lunch and the other one is-"

He leaned his face down closer to mine and kissed my cheek. My face turned red. So was his.

"Thank you I love it."

I said. He beamed. So we walked down to the great hall to got eat. There was only one table. Professor Dumbledore stood up and said.

"Since there is so few of us I thought it would be a waste to use the house tables."

I sat at the end of the table with Adam next to me. We eat and laughed. I was having a great time. After that we took a walk on the grounds till lunch time.

Like Adam said my gift came. A huge barn owl came in and landed in front of me. It had a package I untied it and it flew away. I opened it and there was a purple and red wizard chess set. Adam blushed when I kissed his cheek.

We went to Ravenclaw tower to break in my chess set. I was getting good. I won one game but I think he let me win. I was having the time of my life.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

Its was the last day of the holiday and every one was suppose to be back by lunch. I sat with Adam and we were playing chess when people started to walk in to the hall. Some of Adams friends came over and sat with us.

They didn't seem to mind me being there. His friends was having a good laugh when I won the game.

"No one has very beat Adam be for."

Said Edward. I smiled at him.

"This is my second time winning."

There eyes got big.

"Really now? That's cool."

I smiled and saw that Adams face was going a little bit red.

"But I think he let me win the first time."

He puffed up a little.

"If I did or didn't I'm not going to say."

He winked at me. I giggled softly. Then they came in to the hall. James was up front with Sirius. I looked back down when they yelled.

"Mercy come over here."

I didn't look up at them. If I didn't I mix hex them. Adam put a hand over mind to stop me from shaking.

"Thanks but I better go."

I muttered. I packed up my chess set and walked out of the great hall before they could stop me. I ran to the common room. I sat in a armchair by the fire. Shadow jumped up on my lap and curled up. Then the portrait opened and the four boys came in.

"Mercy why did you run away from us."

I started to pat Shadow trying to claim my self down.

"Did you call me? I didn't hear."

I said but the rage in my voice didn't help.

"We are sorry that we didn't know you stayed here by your self."

I looked up at him.

"You didn't ask me and you didn't even bother to owl me."

I stood up with Shadow in my arms with my chess set. Then I walked to the girls dormitory. Then at dinner I walked into the great hall and sat at the end of the table. Remus sat in front of me.

"Before you say or go. I wanted to thank you for the book you sent me. I would have sent a owl but I don't have one."

I knew he was telling the truth. I smiled at him.

"Its ok Remus I understand."

Then James on my left side and Sirius on my right. Peter sat next to Remus.

"Thanks for the present."

The three boys said. I just nodded. If I opened my mouth I might curse at them. I looked at Remus he looked so sick. The full moon was to night. I could feel it to that was why I was so mad. Damn full moon it makes me fell worse.

After dinner I waited for the time to go into the forest. I phased and ran to the Shrieking Shack. I waited for Remus to change. When he finished I put y front paws on the boarded up window but this wasn't doing much good.

So I ran back to the Womping Willow and press the knot on its trunk and went into the tunnel. I heard Remus screaming in pain. He had his back to me so I jumped up from the hole. He turned to me and sniffed the air.

Then his eyes turned a little bit soft. I wagged my tail and walked over to him. He sniffed me then licked me. I was shocked but I lick him back. He was bleeding form the time it took me to run back to school then back to Hogsmeade.

I played with him but two hours before the sun came up I had to go before Madam Pomfrey comes. Remus howled with rage and sadness as I ran back to school. I made it out of there before Madam Pomfrey come out. I was clothed as she walked to the willow. I went to the hospital wing. I took my potion and fell asleep.

When I got up it was dark out and Remus was waiting for me. I smiled at him as we walk to dinner. He looked awful. But as we walked down two corridors two pairs of hand grabbed me and Remus. It was a secret hiding place behind the tapestry. James, Sirius and Peter was there.

"We want to talk to you two alone. First Remus we know what you are."

I could feel him tenses up beside me.

"Why did you tell us? We are you our friends two?"

Remus looked at them with fear.

"What do you mean?"

He said softly.

"You tell Mercy so she waits for you and you two go down to dinner. At first we thought you two go some were to snogging."

I rolled my eyes.

"But what do you mean you know what I am?"

Remus said even more scared that his friends would leave him.

"We know you are a werewolf mate."

Remus had tear in his eyes.

"You don't want to be my friend anymore."

He said and he ran out. I snapped at them.

"You guys go to dinner I go and talk to him."

I ran after him following his scent. He was in a class room. Remus looked up at me as I walked in. I smiled at him.

"Its ok Remus I don't care if you are a werewolf. I'm still your friend."

He shook his head.

"You say that but soon you leave just like them."

He said thickly. I walked over to him and put my arms around his waist and put my head on his chest.

"Remus I would never do that you're my friend. Beside I like werewolf's. Will just the nice ones like you."

He slowly put his arms around me.

"You really mean that?"

I nodded. Before I could say anything James and the rest walked in.

"She right mate. We don't care if you are a werewolf you are our friend and we wont tell anyone."

It turned into a group hug with me and Remus in the middle. When they pulled away. Sirius looked at me.

"How did you know he was a werewolf?"

I jump up on the teaches desk.

"When did you guy figurer it out?"

James smiled.

"It took us a while but we wanted to wait to same something when we all got back to school. We wanted to talk to you first Mercy but you never came back to the common room. When did you know he was a werewolf?"

I smiled and looked at Remus with a smile.

"The first day I met him."

There eyes got huge. Remus looked at me with disbelieve.

"You knew all along and you weren't scared?"

I smiled at him.

"No I wasn't."

Sirius smiled.

"Yes you were till you got to know him."

I jumped of the desk and walked over to him. He tripped over this feet. Landing hard on his bum and I stand over him.

"So you know my mother was a werewolf like Remus and it never bothered me at all."

Remus looked at me.

"Your mother mated?"

My fast went red.

"Yes I know it's a shock but when you find that one person that likes you for you. And doesn't care what you are. . ."

I didn't finish they got the point.

"So are you a werewolf to?"

I looked at Remus as I helped Sirius off the floor.

"I wont lie to you Remus. Yes I am but I'm like you or my mother. I have control when I change and I can change with out the full moon."

I said quietly. No one moved.

"You can change with out the full moon?"

Remus sound shocked.

"Yes I turn into a wolf and no one would think I was a werewolf. That's how I helped my other when the full moon came around. She got some control but she cant remember what happens. She was doing good till she died."

I choked back a sob.

"Wow Mercy I didn't know. I some times remember bits and pieces of the night. You were with me last night?"

I nodded.

"I thought maybe you would like some one to spend the night with."

Sirius and James started to snigger.

"Not like that you ding bats. For some reason when I'm around them they don't hurt them self's so bad."

I put a hand on Remus arm. He smiled at me.

"Thank you Mercy. We better go before we miss dinner."

So we left the class room and headed down for dinner. . .


	5. A Friends Fight

_**Chapter 5: A Friends Fight **_

The next few days we talk about what we were going to do when the full moon comes. Since Remus and I have to change under the full moon. Then James was going through a book in the library. When he found a book about Animagi.

"Hey guys what about this?"

We walked over to him and Sirius smirked.

"That's is perfected but its going to take us a while. For us to get it right."

I walked behind James to get a better look at it.

"Hmm yes it is. But till then I stay with Remus on the full moons."

I smiled over at him and his face turned pink. James and Sirius started to snigger and I smacked them in the back of the heads.

"Ouch! What was that about?"

They said at the same time. I took the book and started to read as I said.

"Cause your going to get us kicked out."

But they laughed harder. The librarian came over and asked us to leave. I checked out the book and some other ones. She didn't say anything about all the books about Animagi. We were walking back to the common room. When Adam called my name from down the corridor.

"Oi! Mercy!"

I stopped and look back. The boys looked back as I walked over to him.

"Hey Adams what's up?"

He smiled at me.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to play some chess. But I guess you have a lot of homework."

He eyed my books. I smiled at him.

"No this isn't homework. I just wanted to no more about Animagi. Let me drop this off my books and I meet you-"

Before I could finish Sirius pulled me back. Pushing me ahead of him. I tried to turn around but I couldn't.

"Give me ten minutes and I see you in a bit!"

I yelled over my shoulder. When we went up the stairs Sirius said.

"Why are you all was hanging with him?"

He glowed at me. I put the books down on a table.

"Cause he is my friend. Why cant I have other friends?"

Sirius looked at me.

"Yes you can but not him!"

I was so mad that I turned on my heel and left. I walked to our room that no one ever uses. Adam was waiting for me as I enter the room. He was sitting at the table as I walked over.

"You look pissed."

He said as he waited for me to sit. I sat down and looked at him.

"Sirius is acting like a older brother. But we are the same age."

I said in a angry voice.

"Can we play so I can claim down?"

Adam smiled and we started to play. I was getting good. I won some he won some. We played for a few hours then went down for dinner. Not a lot of people were there. The boys were there but I sat with Adam at his table.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

When I got back to the common room. The boys were waiting for me.

"Why didn't you sit with us?"

I looked at Sirius.

"Cause you really ticked me off."

I balled my fist trying to stop me from shacking. But it wasn't working.

"But you are our friend first."

SMACK.

I smacked him then ran to my dorm. I laid down and Shadow crawled on to my pillow. He licked my nose trying to cheer me up.

I patted him and started to hum a song. Singing made me feel better. Shadow started to close his eyes then fell asleep. I soon to fell asleep crying still.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

The next weeks I stayed away from my friends, even my sweet hearted Adam. They tried talking to me but I just ran away from them. Even in class I sat alone I didn't eat with any one. I was losing a lot of weight.

One the full moons I did stay with Remus. Even if he doesn't remember. He tried to talk to me when we were in the Hospital Wing. But I left before he could leave.

The boys came to see him and to try to talk to me. But I felt as they turned the corner. My nose smelled the food. So I went down to eat but Adam was there waiting for me. I turned into the Hufflepuff corridor.

I could smell food so I followed my nose. I came to a portrait of fruit. The smell was coming from behind it but how could I get in?

I put a finger on it and then slid it down the pear and it giggled? It started to move and giggle more. Then a door handle appeared were the pear was.

I pulled on it and the portrait come forward. On the other side of the door was a very huge kitchen. There were four tables like the ones in the great hall. Then about fifty house-elves come up to me. Asking me if they could get my anything thing. I smiled at them.

"Will I'm hungry. Can I get what you fixed for dinner?"

I ask. They squeaked with delight as the hurried off and came back with a small table, a chair and food. I wolf it down. Not eating a good meal in a few weeks. And not hunting under the full moon doesn't help ether.

Then they brought me some tea. It was getting late and I was tired. I think them for the food.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

When I walked into the common room there was no one there. Or so I thought, the James and the rest stood up. I looked at them and walked the girls dorm. But James ran and stood in front of it.

"Mercy we have to talk."

I looked at him and trying not to cry in anger. James put a hand on my shoulder trying to lead me back to the fire. I shrugged him off and walked back to the fire. He sat down but I stayed standing. Then James punch Sirius in the arm and he looked at me.

"I'm sorry Mercy. We miss you please talk to us again."

He sounded sorry. I walked to the window.

"I want to forgive you but you hurt me mate. I don't know if I should. Are you going to still tell me who I can and cant be friends with?"

I looked at Sirius when I said this. James looked at him too.

"Yes. I stop telling you who you can and cant hang with."

I nodded and sat with Remus and put my head on his arm. He put his head on to of mine. Peter was by my feet. I put my hand on top of his head.

He looked at me and smiled. A smiled popped on my face. I haven't smiled like this in a long time.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

(_**A few months later)**_

We just got out of our exams. So we went out on to the grounds. We sat by the lake watching the giant squid swim lazily on top of the water. I was in my muggle clothes. I really didn't like wearing my robe. They boys thought I was weird but they loved me any way.

And I got my revenge on Professor Burr, for giving me detention. I found a really good hex. The hex was I put on him. Was that it said

"Please Curse me."

On his back. And the best part was that no matter what he put's on it come back. I didn't know how long it last.

"That was a good hex Mercy."

I smiled up at James.

"I told you I was going to be my revenge on him."

I smiled up at the sky and giggle. They started to laugh with me. I didn't feel bad at what I did. Even when every one in the school (besides the teachers) was hexing or cursing him. We only had two weeks left at school.

I didn't know were I was going to go. I didn't have any other family that I know of. Guess I have to go and find a place to live. I didn't let them know that I didn't have any were to go. I got up I didn't feel like sitting around.

I wanted to go and see my mothers grave.

"Were are you going?"

I looked a Remus.

"Going for a walk."

Sirius looked at me.

"What us to come with you?"

I knew he wanted to make sure I wasn't going to go and see Adam.

"No I'm just going to walked around the lake."

They nodded and I started to walk. I got to the place were the island and no one could see me. When I got to the island I sat down in front of her grave.

"Hey mom sorry I haven't been able to come and see you. The summer holiday is in two weeks. So I wont be able to come and see you till next term."

Then I heard a twig snap. With out thinking I stood up and yelled. "EXPELLIARMUS!"

And four wands few up to me. Catching them I knew who's wands this where.

"You guys come out."

I said. James, Remus, Sirius and Peter walked our of there hiding place.

"What are you guys doing here?"

I said as I sat back down.

"We wanted to see were you keep running off to."

Remus said as he sat next to me.

"I been coming to see my mum."

James sat on the other side of me.

"If you don't mind me asking mate but why is your mum bury here for?"

I leaned on James.

"She was murdered on the grounds. So Professor Dumbledore buried her here."

He nodded.

"Sorry for you lost."

I smiled at him.

"Its ok. That's how life is. You live and you die."

He put a arm around me. It was getting dark and we headed back to the common room. . .


	6. The Summer

_**Chapter 6: The Summer**_

I got up and finished packing. We be leave today so I really didn't sleep much. I put Shadow in his cage so I wouldn't forget him. The went down to breakfast with the boys. I just watched them eat not touching anything my self. I yawned and put my head on Remus shoulder. "You didn't sleep last night Mercy?"

Remus asked softly. I nodded my head to tired to talk. Ever one was talking about what they were going to do this summer. I didn't know what to do but then a few days ago. I knew what I was going to do.

I was going to find everything I could about the monster that kill my mother. Even if I'm not strong now but I will be. I want to know what I can about him so when I face him. I know what I'm up against.

"Mercy why are you growling for?"

Said James as he nudged me with his elbow. I looked at him.

"Was I?"

I didn't know that I was.

"Yes you were."

I smiled at them.

"Sorry I was just thinking about some stuff."

Then Sirius ask me the one question that I be avoiding.

"So Mercy what are you going to do this summer?"

I looked at him not showing anything on my face.

"Me nothing really."

But they wanted to know more. James said.

"So you guys are still going to come over this summer for a few week right?"

They nodded but me I didn't know if I would.

"Mercy your coming to right?"

I didn't look at him.

"I don't know James I need to see."

See if I could. I wanted to but I wanted to find every thing I could about the monster that smell like blood and death. James nodded not looking happy at all. I smiled at him.

"I try my hardest to come James."

Then he smiled.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

As we sat down on the train. I pulled off my robes and stuffed them into my trunk. I had my mothers old black dragon leather back-pack opened. They looked at me as I let out Shadow who sat on Peters shoulder. I started to push my trunk in to it and it went in with ease. Then put Shadows cage in after it. Making sure that it wouldn't move around when I walk or run.

"How did you do that?"

Said all four boys at the same time. I looked at them as I sat down and Shadow jump from Peters should, to James head, to Sirius lap into mine.

"I put a undetectable Engorgement charm."

All but Remus knew what I was talking about. I rolled my eyes at them.

"It makes the object like my bag bigger on the inside and it doesn't weigh a lot."

I put my feet up on the set in front of me.

"Why would you do that for?"

I was ready for that.

"Cause I don't want people to be staring at me was I try dragging a trunk and a cage down the street."

They nodded and started to play pranks on people as they walked by. I laughed and had fun with them. But the time fly's when you have fun. The next thing I knew was we were pulling into Kings Cross. I sighed as I followed every one out onto the platform and throw the barrier. James parents were old. I smiled at them and said.

"Hello."

As he told them about his mates. The I saw Remus mother and father. They didn't look happy to see him. Guess they didn't like having a werewolf for a son. I walked over to them before Remus could get them to turn and walk away. I wrapped my arm around Remus and kissed his cheek.

"Have a great holiday Remus. And see you at James if I can if not I see you on the train."

I kissed his cheek one more time. Smiled at his family and walked away. There was a family in front of me. Then I saw that Sirius was with them. Must be his family, his mother was talking low but she was angry.

"You in Gryffindor?"

Then she started to say how he put sham on the family. He did tell us that all of his family had have been in Slytherin. Poor Sirius. Then he looked at me and gave me a small smile. But this mother and father must have seen him smile cause they both looked at me.

Then there eyes got big with shock. I didn't know what to do but I smiled a little at them. I was going to walk around them when his mother put a hand on my arm to stop me.

"Is your surname Wolf?"

I didn't know what was going on.

"Umm yes ma'ma."

Was all I said. Then she looked at her son then back at me.

"Are you a pure blood?"

I looked at her.

"Yes I am."

Or that's what my mother said.

"Hmm this could work out. Were is your family?"

I looked down.

"My mother was kill before term started and I don't know who my father is."

She looked at me with sad eyes. I found that shocking by what Sirius told me about his mother. She didn't care about anyone.

"You have no other family?"

I shook my head. Sirius looked at me with shock on his face. I gave him a please-don't-tell-the-others look. He nodded.

"Will my dear. You becoming with us."

Before I could tell you anything she pulled me along with her. Sirius gave me a sorry look.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

The House of Black was huge. It was nice but I didn't like the heads of house-elves on the wall. I was put in a room on the second landing. I stayed in there when they showed me to the room. Then a knocked came. I looked at the door a little scared to answer it. But then Sirius came in and sat on my bed.

"Sorry about my mother. The Wolf family is one of the very pure bloods that my mother would love to have one of her sons marry to."

I started to see why she wanted me to come over.

"Its ok but I really need to leave."

Sirius look sad.

"I see but it would be nice to have someone that its my family here."

I sat next to him and put a hand on his knee.

"For you I stay but I need to look for something."

He smiled at me then he flung him self at me. Hugging me hard but I put my arms around his waist. Then his father walked in and we break apart fast.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude. But dinner is done."

Then he left. I looked at Sirius his face was pink so was my face.

"Will lets go before my mother comes up."

I saw a boy young then Sirius. Sirius whispered to me.

"That's my younger brother Regulus."

I nodded and I was made to sit in between the two sons of Black. The dinner was great and they talk about how nice it would be if Sirius and I started dating when we get older. When it was done I went to the room.

I wanted to take a shower to I walked to the bather locked the door. Turned on the hot water then got in. The hot water felt great and as I looked down the cover up was washing off. The three scars that ran from my right shoulder to my lower back.

The tattoo that I have on my wrist of a wolf paw print. It was blue and purple mixed. I washed my hair and shaved.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

When I got out I for got my clothes to I wrapped a towel around me. I peaked my head out of the door. No one was out there so I ran to my room. I pulled out my clothes then I started to let the towel slide off. Then someone came in with out knocking.

I held the towel tight around me. But the of it was down to my lower back. Showing my scars. I looked over my shoulder to see Sirius there. With his mouth opened he just stared at me. He was going to leave.

"Wait Sirius we need to talk. Please come in and lock the door if you please."

He locked the door and I sat on the bed with the towel still on. He came and sat with me.

"What happened to your back?"

Sirius asked after a while. I took in a deep breath.

"When I was younger I was attacked by a pack of werewolf."

He looked at me.

"Thought werewolf's didn't do the pack thing?"

I nodded.

"The ones here don't but I was attacked in America. They are different from the ones over here. It was the full moon and I lost my mother but found a pack. The attacked me but my mother came and saved me. All I got is that scar. Over the years the rest healed but that one never heal."

I said. He looked at me.

"But why haven't I seen it before?"

I smiled at little.

"I use cover up. Its special I make it my self. It lasts longer then and it washes off after four days."

He nodded. I pulled out the jar I was running out. Sirius looked at me.

"Do you need help?"

I looked at him. It was a pin in the bum to do it with out magic.

"If you don't mind."

I gave him the jar and a piece of cloth.

"You don't need a lot to cover it."

I said but he saw the tattoo on my left wrist.

"When did you get a tattoo?"

I looked at it.

"A few weeks after I got attack."

I let him look at it for a while. Then he started to put the cover-up on my back. It was cold but I didn't flinch away. He stared from my shoulder and worked his way down to my lower back. He did one mark at a time. There was four so it took a while.

"If you don't mind can you not tell anyone? Not even the guys?"

He pull me back into him. His arms went around my shoulders.

"I wont. You're my best mate. I wont tell anyone."

I turned and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Sirius."

Then he left and I put on my clothes.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

Its been a few weeks and we got a letter from James. Asking if we were going to come and stay a week with him. Sirius wanted to go and I wanted to get away from his family. He wrote back telling him that we be there tomorrow.

We packed that night and the next morning we used floo powder. The first time I ever used floo powder. Sirius went before me. I liked the way it felt but when I got to James fire place. I flow out and landed on top of Sirius.

He landed face down and I was laying on this back. James, Remus and Peter were laughing there bums off. I rolled off him and staggered to my feet. I helped up Sirius and we both sat down on the couch.

"Why were you at Sirius place?"

James ask after he stopped laughing.

"I was in London and he let me use his fire place."

Sirius nodded. I asked him not to tell them I was staying with him for the summer.

"So what are we going to do?"

Peter asked. We all looked at James and he smiled. Then we meet his parents then he took us round the house. Showing us the rooms and then the back yard. It was huge and there was a forest back there.

"There is some land here that is for sale."

He told us as we walked throw the forest. I loved it I was giddy. I saw a fox and I took off running after it. I lost my shoes as I ran after the fox. The boys was right behind me one of them picked up my shoes.

As I jumped over a log I phased with out thinking. My clothes ripped as I turned into my wolf side. I was white like the snow. I had my tongue out as I ran. Then I stopped by the river and drank. The boys stopped and panted. Trying to catch there breath. I trotted to them and licked them in the face.

"Eww Mercy stop that. Your getting us wet."

Said James. I yapped at them. Then put my head on Remus lap. He patted my head I closed my eyes and whined softly. Then I went behind some bushes and changed back. I didn't eat so it hurt when I changed back. Clothes slid over my raw skin. It hurt like hell but I didn't make a sound. When I was back to normal I limped out.

"What's wrong Mercy?"

I looked at Remus and smiled.

"When I don't have enough energy. It hurt me when I change or change back. My skin had to re-grow and my bones had to break and go back to the way there are now."

I said as sat next to Sirius. I bit my lower till it bled. Sirius saw the blood but I wiped it away. It started to heal up. Then James got up and pulled off his shirt then jumped into the river. The others did the same. I sat there under the tree watching them.

"Aren't you going to come in Mercy?"

I looked a James. But Remus spoke up.

"She doesn't like the water James. You should remember you were laughing at her. One the first day we went across the lake."

James thought about it. "Oh! Sorry Mercy I forgot." I smiled at me.

"Its ok James. I'm having fun just watching you guys."

We stayed out till the sun was going down. Then we walked back to the huge house. They took hot showers then we went down for dinner. It was so good and that I was hungry I had four helping of everything.

"Wow! My dear I never saw a young women eat so much. And stay so thin."

I smiled at Mrs. Potter.

"Will the food is so good. I cant help my self. And I burn it off fast."

She smiled at me.

"You are from the Family Wolf right?"

Asked Mrs. Potter. I nodded.

"I thought they were all gone? Or went into hiding."

I looked at her.

"They are all dead but me Ma'ma. But if there are any left I do not know."

I said softly. She smiled and nodded. Then after dinner we went to James room and talked and plays games. Then I went to my room and fell asleep.

For the rest of that week we had fun. But it went by to fast. Sirius and I went back to his house for the rest of the summer. But we did owl the rest of them. I got a owl for Remus for his birthday.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

The summer went by fast. It was only a week before the next term. So we went to Diagon Alley by floo powder. We got gold out then they went to get books. I went off by my self to get my stuff. After a few hours we meet up and went back to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

That night was the full moon and its fun changing with out them knowing. So far they didn't know besides Sirius. His family was very nice to me but they were awful to Sirius. So after dinner I went to my room and locked the door.

Then took off my clothes and changed before the moon came up. So it wouldn't hurt when the moon comes up. I laid on the floor and closed my eyes. I could hear every thing that was going on. Sirius was packing this trunk and Regulus doing something in his room. Soon after that I fell asleep for the whole night. . .


	7. On the Train Again

_**Chapter 7: On the Train Again**_

The sun crept into the room. Waking me up, I opened my golden eyes. I could hear people moving around. I slowly changed back in to my human self. When I was done I put on my clothes. Then put on my bag and walked out on the landing. Sirius was coming back up the stairs.

"Hey how did it go?"

He said softly.

watched us as we came down. Then we made our way to Kings Cross. I had Shadow in my jacket his little black head pocking out. He licked my neck and watched the people walking by. Be for we came to the barrier I started to run and Sirius was right behind me laughing. I went throw then the barrier then Sirius was right beside me.

We made are way throw the crowd to find a empty compartment. We found one then sat down. Talking and waiting for the train to get going. Then some one knocked on our door. We looked to see James, Remus and Peter.

"Wotcher guy."

I said as they came in. Putting there trunks up and sitting.

"Not much and you?"

Remus said as he sat next to Sirius.

"Same just waiting for the train to get going."

He smiled. He looked sick but give him a few days he be looking better. I smiled at him "What about you James and Peter?"

They smiled as they sat down on the other side of me.

"Same as Remus not much."

Said Peter in a hyper voice. I giggled softly. James smiled.

"While I been great and having a great summer. How about you two?"

I looked out of the window.

"It was ok. I found out what I need to know."

I found out that the one that killed my mother was Lord Voldemort.

"What did you find out?"

I looked at Sirius.

"Just stuff that I need to know. Nothing really important."

He gave me a look. Like how did I found out something when he was with me all summer long. I just put my head against the window. Then closed my eyes I didn't sleep while. I yawned and started to fall asleep. . .

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

_**Sirius POV**_

What did she mean that she found out what she needed to know. I was with her all summer and she didn't do anything. Besides read and listen to my family. Oh will. She closed her eyes and started to snore softly.

"Guess the full moon took a lot out of her."

I said as I looked away from her face.

"Yeah and I'm only one knows that its like."

Said Remus softly so no one could over hear us.

"Poor Mercy."

Said Peter softly. We started to playing with a exploding snap cards. Two hours later Mercy moved. But what she did was shocking. I was sitting next to her and Remus was sitting on the other side of me.

She crawled over my lap and using her head she nudged me into her sit. Then she put her head in Remus lap and put her feet in mine. But when did she take off her shoes? We all looked at her but she smiled in her sleep. Remus put a hand on her head. Her raven color hair fell over her face. Remus move it out of her face.

I couldn't help but to smile at her. For a werewolf she is the coolest mate, so is Remus. We kept on playing for another hour. Then she woke up. She sat up so fast that the card went every were.

"Sorry mates."

She said in a low voice.

"But how did I get here?"

She looked at us.

"You slept walk or crawl. You moved Sirius into your seat then laid down on us." James was trying not to laugh so was I. It was funny how she did it. But it was kinda cute to. She nodded.

"Sorry Sirius and Remus. I didn't know what I was doing."

I moved back to my seat as she went back to hers. She looked sad.

"Its ok Mercy. I didn't mind."

Remus said, leaning over me to look at her. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Yeah mate don't worry."

I said as I looked at her.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

_**Back To Mercy**_

I felt like a idiot. I didn't know I did that. Crawling on Sirius's lap and put my head on Remus lap. But my mates wasn't mad at me. It was lunch time and I got a lot of food.

"Where did you get all that gold?"

James asked me as he goggled at me. I had my mouth full of pumpkin pastie. I swallowed.

"My mother left me with some gold."

I said and I took another bite of a pastie.

"Oh I didn't know."

He said haste and started to eat. I swallowed and then took a long swig of pumpkin juice.

"Its ok James. I'm use to not having my mum around anymore. I have four great mates. That's all I need."

All of their faces turned red. I laughed.

"Really?"

James said. I nodded and nudged Sirius playfully. Peter looked at my huge pile of sweets. I throw him some of them.

"Thanks Mercy."

I smiled.

"Your welcome Pete. Mates your welcome to the pile."

They then helped them self's, even James. He had his own pile of sweets. James puts his pile on top of mine so we all could share.

For then next few hours we eat and having fun. We changed into our robes and I had to pull out my trunk and Shadows cage.

We all putting on our robes we bumped each other and I tripped over some ones foot. I fell on top of Remus our body's was pressed up against each other.

I looked at his face, it was red so was mine. But I felt some thing but I didn't know what it was. His hands were on my waists. I got up and pulled him with me. James nor Sirius saw what happened.

"Why are both of your face so red?"

Said Peter. Me and Remus looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Its nothing Peter."

We both said in unison. James and Sirius looked from me and Remus to Peter then back to us. They gave us a questioning look but they didn't say anything. The train started to slow down then stopped.

We walked out and followed the other students. Then we saw the carriages but there were huge black winged horse. With white eyes.

"What's wrong Mercy what are you looking at?"

I looked a Remus.

"Don't you see the winged horses?"

He looked back to the carriages.

"I don't see anything."

I just nodded and got in. Why could I see them but they couldn't? I wanted to know what they are. I leaned on Remus I was tired and hungry. I couldn't wait for the feast. . .


	8. Music

_**The songs that Mercy sings she doesn't know all rights goes to the rightful singers. I don't own any of them! Over the chapters the songs she sings I don't own! ! And I will change some of the things in the songs so it can go with the story. **_

_**Chapter 8: Music **_

We got out of the Carriages. I looked at the winged horses before we went into the school. The smell of the feast made my stomach growl. I heard some one chuckle in my ear.

"Some one is hungry."

I turned around to see Adam. He gotten taller over the summer.

"Wotcher Adam."

He smiled. He gave me a hug and I hugged him back.

"I'm fine and you?"

I smiled.

"I'm good but really hungry."

We walked into the Great Hall.

"What to hang tomorrow after lessons?"

He smiled at me.

"Sure I love to. I got better at wizard chest."

He kissed me cheek.

"See you tomorrow then."

Face hot I sat down between Remus and Peter. Watching Adam sit down with his friends.

"Your face is red Mercy."

James sniggered. I rolled me eyes.

"Grow up Potter."

He just laughed harder. Sirius joined in with him. But Sirius looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't say anything. When Professor Dumbledore was done talking. The feast came up and I started to pile the food on my plate and wolf it down. Lily was sitting a few seats away and she was staring at me. I looked at her and she giggled and started to eat.

"How much can you eat after your little fury problem?"

James ask Remus. Remus looked at him.

"Not a lot cause I still feel sick."

He said quietly so no one could over hear.

"What about you Mercy?"

I swallowed my month full.

"A lot. Some times my own weight in food."

Their eyes got big.

"You can eat you weight in food?"

Peter asked? James started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

He stopped laughing.

"Will you don't way a lot so you don't have to eat so much."

Then all four of them started to laugh. I looked at him then said softly so only them could hear.

"My little fury problem's weight not mine. You remember my _little_ fury problem?" They saw how hug I get when I phase.

"Yeah. That big and it weighs a lot."

I took another big bite.

"Wow. Where do you put it all at?"

Sirius said looking me up and down.

"I burn it off so fast that I stay thin."

I said as I put more food on my plate.

"So Mercy what did Adam what?"

Sirius said but he didn't look at me but at his plate.

"Just wanted to hang out after lessons."

He didn't look mad but his right arm was shaking.

"We are just going to play wizard chess."

He nodded.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

After dinner we headed for the common room. We sat in front of the fire in our chairs. I was curled on the couch next to Remus. Remus was reading a book and I watched James and Sirius. Play out some pranks they wanted to do.

Peter was next to them trying to help them. I leaned on Remus and saw he was reading. A book for a class. I started to read with him.

"Let me know your done so I can turn the page."

I nodded. I was done before him. So when he was done he turned the page. Slowly the common room emptied over the next hour.

Then the boys got up and went to bed. So I got up and went to my dorm. Every one was sleeping so I went and got undressed and put my PJ's on. Then got into bed moved Shadow off my pillow and kissed his nose. Then fell asleep.

The next morning I got up, got dressed. Then went down to breakfast. I sat next to Remus and he gave my schedule. I looked down on it and then at Remus.

"We got the same classes this year."

He looked at my schedule then his.

"Yep cant wait."

I smiled at him and then dug to my food. The rest of the Marauders came in and sat down.

"So what do we have first?"

James said.

"Herbology."

I said as I looked down at my schedule. I looked at my wristwatch and it was almost time.

"We better get going."

Then nodded then we got up and started to leave. I felt someone staring at me. When I turned around to see who it was. Adam looked away but before he did I saw his face turn pink.

In Herbology we were leaning about Abyssinian shrivelfigs. I looked over at James to see that evil smile. He gets when he has a prank in mind. I turned back to the Professor.

"The Abyssinian shrivelfigs are use in a Shrinking Solution."

She said. I took notes then we were going to prune them. It was fun I was pruning with Remus and Lily.

"How was your holiday Lily?"

I asked. She smiled at me.

"It was great and yours?"

My face turned a little pink.

"It was fine. I didn't really do anything."

It wasn't really a lie. The lesson went by fast, when the bell rang. We went to Charms next. I was sitting next to Lily and Bella Bliss. Bella was a shy girl muggleborn like Lily. She was nice when you get to know her.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

After lessons I met up with Adam as our room.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to put my bag up and finish my homework."

Adam smiled.

"It's alright love. Lets get playing."

I smiled back and sat next across from him. We started to play, he gotten better. I lost the first few games. I won a few.

"You didn't play over the holiday did you?"

I looked up at him.

"No not really. I didn't have anyone to play with."

He smiled and leaned over the table and kissed my lips. My brain went into shock.

_This was my first kiss!_ _What the bloody hell am I suppose to do? _

I pulled away.

"Sorry I couldn't help my self."

Both of our faces was red.

"No, no its ok I didn't mind. I just never snogged anyone before now."

I said. My face went redder and I looked down. Adam reached over and put his hand under my chin so he could lift my head. So he could see my eyes.

"Its ok. I could teach you?"

Was he telling me he could teach me to snog?

"Was I bad?"

I was worried. What if I was a bad kisser?

"If that was your first kiss. You are pretty good at snogging."

If my face could get anymore redder it would have.

"That's good to know. But I think I could be better?"

He smiled and leaned back over and pressed his lips against mine. I closes my eyes and pressed back. It was sweet and then his tongue slid into my mouth. As it was in my mouth he played with my own tongue. So I played with his back.

He pulled out his wand and with one swipe of it. The chess game went to flying to another desk. Then he pulled me over it and made me sit on it as he stood up. So we could snog better. After a while he pulled off his robe then mine.

I was in my tight jeans with my black long sleeve shirt that went up above my navel. "Wow do you all was dress like this?"

I looked at him.

"This was all I had clean. I like my baggy pants."

He looked up and down at me. Then kissed me getting closer. He was between my legs, one of his was in my long raven color hair.

The other one was on my bum? He squeezed my ass softly and I gave a small moan. I had my hands on his waist pulling him closer.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

It was late and all we did was snogging. And a little bum squeezing. I got back to the common room and the Marauders were there waiting for me?

"Were have you been at? You weren't at dinner?"

Sirius said. I walked over and plopped down next to Remus with a smile.

"Adam was kicking my bum in chess. And we lost track of time."

James smiled at me.

"Ok but what about your homework?"

I smiled at him.

"Finished it. Do you need help?"

He nodded. So I got up and walked over to him and helped him.

"So did any good pranks today?"

I asked as I helped him with his potions essay.

"Great! Me and Sirius got that greasy git Snap in potions."

I looked at him.

"That was you! I didn't even see you two do that."

He smiled at me. That make Snap's cauldron blow up with a shrinking solution. It was funny but I felt sorry for the people who got it on them.

"So why is your face red for?"

I looked at Peter.

"What do you mean Peter?"

They all looked at me,

"When you came in your face was red and you had a smile on your face."

I kept my face straight.

"I won a bet with Adam and I ran all the way t the common room."

Sirius didn't look like he believed me.

"What was the bet?"

I looked down at the book that James was using.

"The last chess game who won it would. Get what ever the winner wants."

James was the one that said what Sirius wanted to ask.

"What did you ask for?"

I looked at him.

"I don't know what I wont so he said. When ever I figured it out let him know."

James nodded but Sirius didn't like that.

"So what do you want from him."

Why does he like to piss me off? I turned and looked at him.

"Why don't you like me hanging with him Sirius? We are just friends! Do you really like to piss me off? Or you just get a kick out of my pain!"

I didn't mean to yell but I turned and went about out of the portrait. I ran and ran I didn't know were I was going but I didn't care.

I came to a corridor that looked old and it looked like no one used it very much. I looked at the closes door it read:

_**Music Room**_.

I didn't know the school had a Music class. I opened the door and went in side. There was dust on very thing.

No one every used this room in a very long time. I sat at the piano I played a few notes. It still worked great. Then I started to sing Softly:

_My face against the window paneA tear for every drop of rainI am so lonely and so sadYou're the reason that I'm feeling badI am so lonely and so sadLiving in a dream I've never hadMy face against the window paneA tear for every drop of rainI'm living like already I have diedHave diedEmptiness a present pastA silent scream to shatter glassI have to go; it's time for me to flyI am so lonely and so sadYou're the reason that I'm feeling badI am so lonely and so sadLiving in a dream I've never had(Wake me with your kiss)_

_Who will care if I'm not here?If suddenly I disappeared?No one's gonna notice it at allDying flowers in my handI'm vanishing from where I standIt isn't yet too late to get the truthI am so lonely and so sadYou're the reason that I'm feeling badI am so lonely and so sadLiving in a dream I've never hadSo lonely and so sadYou're the reason that I'm feeling badI am so lonely and so sadLiving in a dream I've never hadI am so lonely and so sadYou're the reason that I'm feeling badI am so lonely and so sadLiving in a dream I've never hadSo lonely and so sadYou're the reason that I'm feeling badI am so lonely and so sadLiving in a dream I've never had(Wake me with your kiss)_

When I got done some one started to clap behind me. Making me just and pulling out my wand and pointed it at the one who was clapping.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. But you sing like a angel. I never hear someone sing so beautiful in a very long time."

My face grew hot but I didn't let my wand down.

"I don't want to be rude but who are you?"

He smiled at me and came in to the it light. He was a very handsome man. He looked like he was in his twenty's.

"Sorry. I am Professor Ashburn."

I smiled and put away my wand.

"Sorry Professor. I didn't you were in here."

He smiled and sat next to me at the piano.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?"

I smiled at him.

"I don't know when I was younger I loved to sing. It helps me claim down when I'm mad or upset."

He started to play a few notes.

"What year are you?"

I played a few notes my else.

"Second year."

He stopped playing.

"Really? And you sing like your older."

I giggled.

"Really? Thanks I guess. So you don't have any students?"

Professor Ashburn looked down.

"Not a lot of kids like to sing or what to learn about music. This is my first year here. The last Music Professor retired cause no one was taking his class."

My heart sank. Then I started to play Fur Elise.

"I didn't know they had a music class or I would have took in it."

He smiled.

"Will next year you be able but if you like. You could come and learn when you have time?"

I knew he wanted some one to teach.

"Sure that would be great. I get done with my homework."

He smiled at started to play Fur Elise with me.

"When ever you want to come and sing or play you are more then welcome."

I smiled at him.

"Thank you Professor Ashburn."

He chuckled.

"You don't have to call me Professor Or Ashburn. You can call me Sky when its just you and me ok?"

I smiled at him.

"Ok Sky."

It was weird calling a Professor by their first name. But it was kinda fun.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

So for the next few week after my last lesson and weekends. I go to the old music room and have some lessons with Sky. We was a great teacher. He made me feel great about my singing.

The Marauders been asking were I keep sneaking off to but I didn't want to tell them. James and Sirius will just laugh at me. So I put on my mothers old invisibility cloak and snuck around. It was two days after the full moon.

So I went to the music room and Sky was there waiting for me.

"I haven't see you in the last two days."

Sky said as I put away my cloak.

"Sorry I been busy."

I said as I walked in. We talked then I hear foot steps. I let out a sigh I knew they would follow me sooner or later.

"Why you sigh for?"

Sky asked. I looked up at him.

"Four of my friends been asking me were I been going. I didn't tell them I was taking music on my spare time."

He nodded.

"But how could hear them?"

I smiled at him. He didn't know I was a werewolf.

"I have great hearing." T

hen the door opened and we looked at it. No one was there.

"You guys can come out from the cloak."

Then James pulled off the cloak.

"What are you doing here?"

Sirius look livid.

"Why do you want to know. You just laugh at me."

I said hotly.

"Why do you think we would laugh?"

Remus said. I looked at him.

"I know you wouldn't Remus but the others would. I'm taking music when I have free time."

Then James and Sirius started to laugh.

"Told you they would laugh at me."

I said softly to Sky. He nodded.

"Why don't we just do this some other time?"

I nodded smiled at him then walked out of the room. The boys followed me. They were right behind me. I took off running and they started to run after me.

Calling my name but I ran and yelled the password and dived into the common room. Then ran up the stairs to the girls dorm. . .


	9. Tears and A Song

_**Chapter 9: Tears and a Song**_

The next day I got up, got dressed. When I walked down the stairs the Marauders were waiting for me. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs I looked at Remus.

"Why did you run away last night?"

James said hotly at me. I looked at him, my hand on my wand. I really wanted to hex them (besides Remus).

"Do I really have to tell you? If I have to tell you then what's the point."

My voice shook with anger.

"What does that mean?"

I rolled my eyes.

"You laughed at me!"

I almost yelled. They looked at me and my wand? When did I put up my wand? It was pointed right between James eyes. I walked around him and went out of the common room.

It was the week end so we didn't have lessons. I walked to the music room. Sky wasn't there so I say on the desk and started to sing.

_**Grew up in a small townAnd when the rain would fall down**_

I closed my eyes as I song.

_**I'd just stare out my windowDreaming of what could beAnd if I'd end up happyI would pray (I would pray)**_

I started to let my self get lost into the song.

_**Trying hard to reach outBut when I tried to speak outFelt like no one could hear me**_

I didn't hear the door open. So I sang on.

_**Wanted to belong hereBut something felt so wrong hereSo I prayed I could break away**_

I took a breath then went on.

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to flyI'll do what it takes til' I touch the skyAnd I'll make a wishTake a chance**_

I laid back on to the desk.

_**Make a changeAnd breakawayOut of the darkness and into the sunBut I won't forget all the ones that I love**_I put my arms over my eyes.

_**I'll take a riskTake a chanceMake a changeAnd breakaway**_

I let the tears run down my face.

_**Wanna feel the warm breezeSleep under a palm treeFeel the rush of the ocean**_

Even when I cry I could keep my voice claim.

_**Get onboard a fast trainTravel on a jet plane, far away (I will)And breakaway**_

The hot wet tears kept on coming. I was so mad.

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to flyI'll do what it takes til' I touch the skyAnd I'll make a wishTake a chance**_

The person who was in the room sat at a desk.

_**Make a changeAnd breakawayOut of the darkness and into the sunBut I won't forget all the ones that I love**_

I rolled over on to my side and balled up.

_**I'll take a riskTake a chanceMake a changeAnd breakaway**_

Taking a deep breath I went on.

_**Buildings with a hundred floorsSwinging around revolving doorsMaybe I don't know where they'll take me butGotta keep moving on, moving onFly away, breakaway**_

I heard the person take a breath. Then I kept on and finished the song.

_**I'll spread my wingsAnd I'll learn how to flyThough it's not easy to tell you goodbyeI gotta take a riskTake a chanceMake a changeAnd breakawayOut of the darkness and into the sunBut I won't forget the place I come fromI gotta take a riskTake a chanceMake a changeAnd breakaway, breakaway, breakaway **_

I wiped away the last of my tears and sat up. Sky looked me in to my red eyes. "You ok?"

He said softly. I took a shaky breath.

"I will be fine."

He nodded. We looked at each other for a very long time.

"Do you know why they are like this?"

I smiled a little.

"I guess they see me as a sister or something and they don't like it when I don't hang out with them all the time. I'm not aloud to have other friends or do anything with our telling them first."

He was trying not to laugh. I started to laugh.

"Its ok to laugh."

Sky started to laugh with me.

"They sound like mother hens."

I laughed harder.

"Yep but Remus is the only one that treats me like a friend."

We talked for the rest of the day. We had some of the house-elves bring food and drinks. I had a great day. . .


	10. The Dance

_**Chapter 10: The Dance **_

Adam asked me to meet him in our room so I did. I was sitting on the desk when he walked in. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He looked a little nervous about something.

"What's wrong?"

I said as I got up and walked over to him. He took me by the hand and lead me to the desk. We sat down and he looked at me.

"Do you know the school holds dances every two weeks?"

I didn't know that to be honest. I shook my head, he smiled.

"Will its for third years and up but we can bring some one younger if we like."

His face was getting red.

"I wanted to know if you would like to go with me to the dance?"

I had my mouth opened. I was in shock.

"I loved to."

I heard my self say.

"But when is it and do I need a dress?"

I didn't have a dress. How long did I have to get one?

"Its next weekend and yes you do need a dress."

I nodded.

"What color should I get?"

I didn't know anything about this kind of thing. He chuckled softly at me.

"What ever you want love."

My face burned under his stare.

"Ok I see what I can get."

Then he snogged me. I could tell he been waiting to do this for a long time. Its been weeks since the last time we snogged. He pulled me onto his lap and we snogged for a long time. His hands went all over my body making me moan. I pulled away. He looked at.

"What's wrong love?"

I kissed his lips.

"I don't get it why would you want to take me? When you could get any other girl?"

He smiled and licked my lips.

"That's the point I could get them but I don't want them. I want you."

Then his lips pressed against mine once again. I closed my eyes and snogged him back.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

When I got back to the common room. The Marauders were there playing around. I sat next to Sirius on the couch.

"Were have you been? The music room?"

I looked at him. His grey eyes were looking into mine.

"I was hanging with Adam."

He smiled a little. Cause he rather have me hanging with Adam then Sky.

"So what did you guys do?"

James ask as he jinxed a first years hair pink. It was funny we all laughed even the boy who's hair is pink. I yawned and said I was going to bed. I sat on my bed and Shadow laid on my lap. I pulled out my old sketch book.

I had a lot of drawings of a lot of things I would like to wear. I flipped to the dress I drew. There were a lot of choices. It took me a hour to pick one.

All I need is the fabric. I pulled out my gold and invisibility cloak. Then made my away to the owlery to send a school owl to get my fabric.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

The next day at breakfast my fabric came in a huge box.

"What is that?"

Remus asked me. I smiled at him.

"Just something that I need."

I got up and went back to the girls dormitory and put the box on my bed. Then went to my lessons. My mind wasn't on my studies but I finished my homework. Then found a room and put up a barrier so no one could come in.

I stared to get to work on my dress. The dress went to my heels it was strapless. It was simple and not to sexy. I didn't want anyone to this I was a slut. It took me till after dinner. I put the dress in my bag so one out could see it.

Then put the cloak on and when to the kitchens for some food. When I was done I went back to my dorm and played with Shadow for a bit then went to sleep.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

The week went by fast and it was the day before the dance. I didn't tell the Marauders about it. But they new something was up with me. Cause they kept on asking me. "What's up with you?"

I kept on telling them.

"Nothings up with me. So stop asking me."

I laughed at them. Then they started to laugh with me. Sirius had that look in his eyes again. The look that he will find out what is up with me. I pushed him off the couch with my foot.

"Oi! What was that for?"

He said angrily as he looked up at me. Every one in the common room started to laugh.

"You know you liked it. It was fun and some one had to do it."

I held out a hand to help him back up. He took it and then he pulled me on to the floor with him. I was in his lap.

I smiled as I look into his eyes and moving a little to fast. I pined him down and sat on his back. He rolled over and I jumped back on the couch.

"Have to do better then that."

He laid there laughing so hard he had tears running down his face. I was laughing at him so hard that I was crying to.

It was a while later then we stopped laughing. I was getting up to go to bed. When Sirius took me by the hand and led me up the boy dormitory. He looked around and no one was in there. He pushed me down on his bed.

"Ok tell me what's going on. You my best mate besides James."

I smiled a little.

"You're my best mate to Sirius but if I tell you. You just get mad and I hate to fight with you."

The smile faded from my face. I looked down but he put his hand under my chin and left it. So he could look in my eyes.

"Does it have to do with Adam?"

I closed my eyes and nodded.

"That's fine with me but what are you to going to do?"

I kept my eyes closed tightly shut.

"He asked me to go to the dance with him."

I said quietly.

"Is that all? I though he was going to shag you."

My eyes snapped open.

"Your not mad?"

He sat down next to me.

"No I'm not but I guess its my fault. That you couldn't tell us cause I would have been mad. Can you for give me?"

I throw my arms around his neck and bury my face in his neck.

"Thanks Sirius. I hate hiding things from you."

He put his arms around my waist.

"No thank you for forgiving me."

The door opened and we looked at James, Peter, Remus and the other boy that shared the dorm.

"What's going on?"

James said as he eyed us.

"Nothing we were just talking. Oh guess what she told me what she was hiding." We pulled apart.

"Really? What is it?"

Sirius looked at me.

"I'm going to the dance with Adam tomorrow."

They all looked at me then at Sirius.

"Wow I didn't think you would have been caught dead at the school dance."

I rolled my eyes.

"Will I'm going to bed night mates."

Then I got up and walked out.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

The next night I got ready in our room. Adam was waiting out side the door. When I walked out I had my hair down (I all was have it up in a bun). It went down to my bum, I did my make-up. I was pretty good in heels. Adam looked at me with his mouth open and he was drooling.

"Wow! Love you look so gorgeous."

I blushed.

"Thanks Adam. You look hot your self."

He blushed. Adam put out his arm and I took it. We walked into the great hall and every one looked at us. I could hear people whispering.

"Wow who is that?"

"She looks so pretty. Who is she?"

I smiled to my self. Adam was glowing with pride (I think). Some of the teachers were there. I saw Sky there and he was looking at me.

With his mouth a little bit open. I met his eyes and he smiled and blushed? The music started to play. It was a good beat.

"Lets dance!"

I said and we went on to the dance floor. I loved to dance and every one was watching us dance. I let my self go to the music so I really didn't see or care that they were staring. I moved my hips like no one would ever think about doing.

I dropped down and came back up. Then when every one had there full of looking they started to dance to. Some of the girls tried to do what I did. But they couldn't do it.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

After a while we sat down and Adam went to get us some drinks. Some of the older guys come over and asked me to dance with them.

"Sorry but I came with Adam."

I said and they walked away looking disappointed. Adam came back with some butterbeers.

"What did they want?"

I smiled and took the butterbeer.

"They wanted to dance with me."

He sat down.

"What did you say?"

I smiled and bumped him with my bare shoulder.

"I said I'm with you so they left."

He smiled. Then we took me out of the hall up the stairs. Back to our room. He locked the door then pushed me on to the desk and got on top of me. His lips pressed against mine.

We snogged and his hand went up my dressed rubbing my leg then my inner thigh. I moan but was I ready for this? I stopped and he looked at me. His hand still on my thigh.

"What's wrong?"

I looked at him.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this."

He looked down then smiled.

"Its ok. I be here when you are. I can wait."

I pulled him back down then snogged him again. . .


	11. Remus and His Family

_**Chapter 11: Remus and His Family**_

The Christmas holiday was coming. It would be a few more days before Professor McGonagall came around. Seeing who will be staying at Hogwarts. I think I was going to stay cause I don't think I would like to stay with Sirius family again. And the land I bought the house wasn't going to be finish till this summer.

I was sitting next to Remus on the couch in the common room. The other Marauders were out playing pranks on other students before the holidays. The common room was empty besides Remus and I.

"Mercy can I ask you something?"

I looked at him. He really looked like he was going to be sick.

"Sure Remus you can ask me anything."

I smiled at him. The full moon was to night. He closed his eyes.

"My mother wrote to me a few weeks back. And she wanted to know if you like to come to my house for the Christmas holiday?"

I looked at him.

"Does she do this often?"

He looked at me.

"No she doesn't. I don't understand why she asked me."

I put one of my hands on his knee.

"Its ok Remus I come over for the holiday."

He looked like he could kiss me.

"Thank you so much Mercy. I don't know what she would do if you said no. Just so you know she doesn't really like me since I was bitten."

I could hear the pain in his voice. I pulled him into a hug.

"Its ok Remus you're my mate so I do anything for you."

He put his arms around me.

"Thanks Mercy."

Then the portrait opened and the Marauders came in and looked at me. Then at Remus.

"What's going on?"

James said as he sat down. We pulled apart.

"Its nothing James I took care of it. So don't worry."

I smiled at him. Peter and Sirius sat on the floor by the fire.

"You guys are going to come over this holiday right?"

We looked at James. Again he wants us to come over?

"Sure why not."

I said and the rest of them said the same.

"Oh guess what?"

James same. Sirius looked at his mate.

"What is it James?"

He smiled at us.

"You know that land by my house that was for sale?"

I smiled at him.

"What do you mean was for sale?"

Remus said. James looked at him.

"Some one bought it and they are building at huge house on it. My mum wrote me a few weeks back."

He looked happy.

"Why are you so happy about that?"

I said trying not to laugh.

"Cause a new family is moving in and I hope they have some kids. It gets lonely out there."

I nodded. Then Sirius looked at me. I looked at him. He was trying to ask me something but I didn't know what it was. I got up and they all looked at me.

"Were are you going?"

They said in unison.

"I'm going to go see my mum before the holiday starts."

The looked down. I haven's been to see her in a while. Sirius got up.

"I go with you."

I nodded and we walked out of the common room. We walked in silent's till we got to the island.

"What are you going to do this holiday?"

I pulled out my wand and melt the snow on the ground then sat down. I made the spot big enough for two people. Sirius sat next to me, waiting for me to answer him. "Remus mum asked me if I would like to come over for the holiday. I told him I would."

I kept my eyes on my mums grave stone.

"That's good. Remus's family doesn't like him cause he's a werewolf."

I nodded.

"I know he told me. I think his mum wants me to hate me cause of what he is."

I was shaking and it wasn't from the cold. Sirius put his arm around my shoulders. I lend into him.

"She's going to have her bubble pop when she finds out that I'm a werewolf to."

I looked at him. Sirius smiled at little.

"Some one is pissed off."

I looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

He put his forehead against my own.

"Your eyes are gold not purple."

I looked away.

"I hate it when the full moon is so close. I cant control my emotions."

He chuckled.

"Its ok I like it."

My face felt hot so I looked away.

"Really? And why is that?"

He pulled me closer to him.

"Cause you my mate and I like everything about you."

I smiled and put my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Sirius. I need to hear that."

Then my stomach started to growl.

"Someone is hungry."

Sirius chuckled. I shook my head.

"Yeah I know and dinner isn't till later. So I guess I go down to the kitchens and get some food. I'm going to need all the energy I can get. Before tonight."

Sirius looked at me.

"You know where the kitchen is?"

I looked up at him.

"Yes. In our first year I found it."

He looked pissed.

"You couldn't tell us?"

I laugh at the look he was giving me.

"You never asked."

He smiled.

"I guess I had that coming."

I smiled back at him.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

I showed him how to get into the kitchen. We sat on the floor eating and laughing. The house-elves were happy to get us anything. Sirius was having a blast and I started to feel something for him.

But I don't know what it means or what emotion it is. I lend on him and took a bite out of the sandwich. It was so good elk meat was very good. When we were don't we went back up to the common room.

It was packed with people and Professor McGonagall was there. Seeing who would be staying at the school for the holidays. I sat next to Remus and Peter. I was full but I need more food so I can have enough energy for the change and back. I put my head on Remus shoulder.

"You ok Mercy?"

I looked at Peter.

"I'm fine just tired."

Remus looked at me. He knew why I was tired the full moon made me like this. Sirius was laying on the floor by my feet. I looked down at him and smiled. He had some gorgeous grey eyes. I just like looking into them and get lost in them. I don't know why I like them I just do. It was a few hours before the full moon.

Then Remus and I would be sneaked out so we could change. Sirius leaned back against my legs. When it was time for lunch we went down. I wanted hungry but I drunk a lot.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

The holiday started two days after the full moon. So a Remus could heal up before going home. We were sitting in our compartment when some Slytherins came in. They were in the same year as us but there were some older kids too. One of them was the boy that Lily is friends with.

"Oh look boys. It's the slut and the boys she shags."

I couldn't believe they call me a slut. Sirius look furies so did James.

"Watch you mouth you git!"

James snarled at the boy.

"Don't every call her a slut!"

Sirius growled. Before the boy could say something. I hex and jinxed them with out saying a word. The boy who called me a slut I made his blond white hair turn pink. And made little hairy legs come out of this face.

The other boys stuff came out of their skin. Then left screaming in pain as some had boils popped up all over their body's. I still had my wand out as I closed the door. "Wow Mercy I didn't know you could use no spells with out talking."

Remus said as I sat back down.

"Its not hard if you have a strong welling mind you can do it."

I said trying to calm down. But the rage was still in my voice.

"Don't listen to them Mercy. They are gits and they don't know what they are talking about."

I nodded as Sirius talked. I wasn't really listening to him. I spun my wand in my hand. Letting some clouds of different color out. Shadow jumped on my lap and was trying to catch the clouds.

He was jumping all over the compartment having fun. He was jumping from every ones lap and head trying to get a pink one.

"Mercy could you stop? Shadow is clawing us up."

I looked at Peter and he didn't have claw marks. I stopped and closed my eyes and fell asleep. When we got to Kings Cross Remus woke me up.

I put my trunk and shadows cage in my bag so I didn't have to carry them with me. Remus walked in front of me and I followed him.

His mother and father were waiting for us. We greeted each other said good-bye to our mates then left.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

Remus house was a little run down but still nice. I would be across the hall from Remus. His mother wasted no time trying to make me guess what Remus is. She kept on hinting that there is something very different about Remus. I just played dum and followed Remus around like a puppy.

We had fun out side. I showed him the plants around his house and how they are used.

"How do you know all this?"

Remus was smiling at me. I looked at him and smiled.

"My mum showed me when I was young cause. She need help making potions and other stuff. She must have knew that she had little time with me so she showed me everything she knew."

Remus moved close to me and put a hand on top of mine. I leaned on him.

"I'm glade you my mate Remus. Your so nice and funny."

I put at hand on the side of his face and ran my thump over his scars. He pulled away slowly but I pulled him into a hug.

"Your scars don't bother me Remus."

I rubbed my face into his neck. I could feel the heat coming off him. He wrapped his arms around me and we were like that for a long time. Then his mother was calling us so we went in and helped with dinner.

Mrs. Lupin watched us carefully as we set the table. She was cooking a roast and other great food. My mouth was watering buy just the smell of the food. Mr. Lupin came home when dinner was done. I sat next to Remus and his mother. We eat in silent's for a while.

"This is really good Mrs. Lupin."

She smiled at me.

"Thank you my dear. I don't have much to work with but I do my best."

Her cheeks flushed. Mr. Lupin looked embarrassed.

"Its ok. I understand that. My mother and I didn't have much ether to work with. But we did our best for feed our self's."

We might have a lot of gold but we couldn't get any out. We kept on the moving around not staying in one place for to long.

"If you don't mind my dear but what happened to your mum?"

I just took a big bite of roast. I chewed slowly trying to think of what to say. When I swallowed I looked at her.

"She was murdered."

I said quietly. Both of Remus parents looked at each other.

"I'm sorry to hear that my dear. Was it just you and her?"

I nodded. "So were do you stay at over the holidays?"

I smiled as I looked up at her.

"I have some places. But now I have a home when the summer holidays come." Remus looked at me. I gave him I-tell-you-later look. He nodded and went back to his food.

"That's nice my dear. You are welcome to stay here if you like?"

Guess she didn't believe me. I smiled and thanked her.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

The weeks went by and the full moon came. It was a few days before we went back to school. Remus was looking more sick then before. His father didn't know what to do with me or his son. I followed Remus and him to the shed. I tripped over a root and his father looked at me pale as a ghost.

"What are you doing here?"

I smiled at him.

"It's the full moon and Remus is going to change tonight. I stay with him so he don't hurt him self so bad."

His eyes got huge.

"You know about Remus and that he is a werewolf?"

I nodded.

"I knew when we met on the train. I know a werewolf when I see one."

He gave a shaky smile.

"But how do you know?"

I smiled back at him.

"I'm a werewolf too. But I'm a different kind of werewolf. When the full moon is here I can keep my mind."

He nodded.

"My wife will be happy to hear that you know about Remus but I don't know what she's going to think about you being a werewolf."

I moved closer to Remus and he didn't look so sick.

"I don't care what she thinks about me. All I care about right now is to get Remus to a safe place so he can change."

His father knew I was right and we walked into the shed and there was a trap door. Under the floor was a good size room for a werewolf could change. I jumped down then Remus. I took off my clothes as soon as the door was closed.

"What are you doing?"

I looked over at Remus. He was staring at my naked body.

"I don't like to rip my clothes."

He rolled his eyes.

"I know that but why did you just take them off in front of me?"

I rolled me eyes. We didn't have time for this.

"I'm not shy about my body or who sees it." Then I phased so I could help him change. Then he started to change it looked so painful that I could feel it my self. I could take away some of his pain for my own.

So he wouldn't be in so much pain. When he was done changing we looked at me. Then he came over to me and started to sniff me like he does ever time. We meet and then he licks me. . .


	12. Metamorphmagus and A Career

_**Chapter 12: Metamorphmagus and A Career**_

Mrs. Lupin was a little shook that I was a werewolf but didn't say much about it. We were heading to Kings Cross that afternoon. So we packed and waited. Remus looked happy that we were going back to school.

I leaned on him as we stood in the garden waiting for our portkey. When it was time we put a finger on it and then we were off. I put Remus's trunk in my bag so it wouldn't be so much trouble. We landed a few miles away from the train station. We took off at a nice jog and just made it on the train.

We were out of breath as we walked down the train looking for the rest of the Marauders. We found them and walked in.

"Hey guys what's up?"

I said as I pulled out our trunks and Sirius helped me put them up.

"Nothing much. How was your holiday?"

We talked about our holiday. Every one had a great holiday. I sat by the window and Sirius was next to me like always. Shadow popped his head out of my pocket and then crawled out.

He looked at every one changing colors then went to Sirius. Sirius patted Shadows head. I pulled out some treats for him and gave them to Sirius.

"Give him some of this."

We had fun feeding Shadow. He did tricks and we gave him treats. I looked up at the door. The boys that called me a slut was walking by and I had my hand on my wand. They looked at me then kept on walking.

"What's wrong Mercy?"

James was looking at me then at my wand. They looked at the door but no one was there.

"Its nothing."

I half said half growled.

"Was it they boys who called you names?"

I looked at Sirius how the hell did he know?

"How the hell did you know that?"

He chuckled.

"I know you mate."

I nodded and leaned back closing my eyes.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

Back at the school we eat dinner. It was still early so I went to the music room. But what I saw I wasn't sure if I should go in or not. Sky saw me before I could leave.

"I think I found the answer we're looking for."

He pulled me in. There was the headmaster and Professor McGonagall. I didn't know what was going on.

"Can she do it Professor?"

The headmaster said smiling down at me.

"Yes I think she can. And I have a few friends that be happy to help out as well."

I looked at each of them in turn. I was so confused that it showed on my face. "Sorry Miss. Wolf but we are in need of a band for the next dance. Professor Ashburn told us about you. Would you like to sing at the dance?"

I just stared at him. I would love to but I was very shy. It was like he was reading my mind.

"If you like you can disguise your self?"

I smiled at him.

"That would be great. I would be happy to help out."

Sky smiled at me.

"Ok so my friends will be here tomorrow so when your done with your homework just come over here. We can discus what we need to do."

I nodded. Then they felt leaving me and Sky alone.

"So how are you going to disguise your self?"

I smiled and my body started to change. My raven color hair turned snow white. My purple eyes turned icy blue, I started to grow a few inches. I didn't look like my self at all.

"Wow! How could you do that?"

I smiled at him.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus."

He smiled back at me.

"Nice. But I didn't know that there was still some around."

I giggled.

"That's not a lot but I'm one of the few that is. I never used it a lot."

I sat on the desk. My chest size went up a few sizes. I could see Sky staring at them.

"I like what you can do to your self."

I rolled my eyes. If only he knew this was my real breast size. I used my morphing powers to shrink them. They just get in the way. But for this I don't think they would mind.

"So what are we going to call the band?"

I said as I looked at him. He looked up at me.

"I don't know. What do you think?"

I was throwing some ideas around. I told him some but none of them seemed right. Then it came to me.

"What about Red and the Pack?"

He looked at me.

"What?"

I told me about the story about Little Red Ridding Hood and the big bad wolf.

"I like it. But why wolfs?"

I smiled at him. I pulled out a wolf mask that I been making. And showed it to him.

"We can wear this so it can be part of the band. Every one has a different mask. I even wear a wolf mask."

He nodded and we talked more about what we were going to wear and sing. It was getting late so I turned back to my old self and left.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

So for the next two week Sky and his friends and I practiced. We were good and I couldn't wait for the dance. I even changed my voice so no one would know it was me. We practiced with our masks on so we could get use to them.

I was wear my crimson cloak. I told them about the story and they thought it was a good idea to wear it. When we were done I went down to dinner. After changing back I walked down the corridor. I heard voices around the corner. There was Remus with a older girl. I leaned against the wall listening.

"Did you think I really liked you? Why would I like you for?"

I was started to get mad.

"Then why did you flirt with me for?"

I could hear the laughter in her voice.

"So you would do my essay for me."

Then a male voice came up.

"Why could she want you when she has me."

Then I heard kissing sounds. I pulled out my wand and turned the corner they didn't see me but I hexed them so good that they blacked out. I walked over to them. Remus had tears in his eyes. We looked down at them. I pointed my wand in the face of the male. Then words started to pop up to say.

"Git."

The I turned to the girl.

"Slut. Bitch. And Whore."

Popped up on her face. I grabbed Remus's hand and pulled him to the hind tapestry.

"You ok Remus?"

It was dark but I could see. He nodded but I pulled him in to a hug. Not just to make him feel better but to calm me down.

"Are you ok?"

He asked me. I pulled my head back and be for I could stop my self I kissed his lips softly.

"I feel better now that I know you ok."

I could feel the heat coming from him.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

_**Remus's POV**_

It felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. But when they fell to the ground. And she was walking over to me. I couldn't help but let out tears of sadness fall. She hexed them good then she grabbed my hand and pulled me after her. She took me to the hind tapestry and hugged me.

I could tell she was angry but when I put my arms around her she started to calm down. Mercy asked if I was ok. I nodded then I asked her if she was ok. But she kissed me softly on the lips. I never kissed any one.

I could feel my face getting hot. I leaned into her and kissed her back. I pulled her closer to me and she tighten her arms around my neck. I wanted to keep going but we need to leave. I pulled away she leaned her head on my chest.

"Come on Mercy lets get to dinner."

She nodded and we walked out. We walked shoulder to shoulder I looked at her at the corner of my eye. She had a small smiled dancing across her lips. I couldn't help but to smile. She was beautiful but very wicked. James and them were waiting for us. We sat down.

"Were have you to been at?"

Remus told them what happened.

"Wow you go girl."

I smiled at them.

"We should call you Wicked instead of Mercy."

She smiled then said.

"I like it and we should call Remus Moony."

She giggled. Then James moved closer then said.

"We finally got it right thanks to wicked. We can turn into animals."

They told us was they could turn into James a stag so we were doing to call him prongs. Sirius a huge black dog so patfoot. And Peter a rat so wormtail. We all had nicknames I was so happy that I have the best mates every.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

_**Back to Mercy**_

We walked back to the common room. We started to plain for the next full moon. But tomorrow was the dance so my mind was else were. Remus kept looked over at me and I couldn't help but to smile.

I could still feel our kiss on my lips. Sirius looked up at the same time me and Remus blushed and looked away.

He didn't say anything but he gave us a look. I was starting to get tired so I got up and told the boy good night.

Picked up Shadow then headed for my dorm room. Every one was asleep so I pulled off my clothes then got into bed. Shadow curled up on my pillow next to my head.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

The next day I slept in for a bit. Then Shadow started to lick my face. Trying to wake me up to feed him. I looked at him then got up and got dressed. There was no one in the dorm I put food in his bowl and water in the other bowl.

When I was done I walked down to breakfast. Since it was the weekend we didn't have to wear our robes. Today I was wearing my black very baggy pants with a long sleeve shirt. My hair pined up in a very tight bun at the back of my head.

The marauders was waiting for me in our spot. I sat between James and Sirius. Then I helped my self to waffles and bacon.

"Hey sleepy head."

Remus said across the table. I looked up at him with a mouth full of food. My face turned a little red. When I got the food down.

"What's up Remus."

I said softly. Now his face was red. I giggled to my self and went back to my food.

"So what do we have plan for to day?"

I said as I looked at James. He looked at me with a evil look on his face.

"We are going to get Snape today."

I nodded. He was a greasy hair kid in our year. He was with the gang of Slytherin who called me a slut.

"Good I so cant wait."

I said in my most deadly voice. They looked at me.

"Down Wicked. We going to prank him not kill him."

Prongs said but he smiled and gave it away. Patfoot looked at me and I looked at him.

"You might want to change you eyes back to purple."

I closed my eyes and calmed my self down then opened them again.

"Better?"

I asked him.

"Yes a lot better."

I bumped him with my shoulder. I looked up at the teachers table. Sky was looking at me. I stared back at him. Then he mouthed the words.

"_We have practice after breakfast_."

I nodded once. I really wanted to get that git but tonight was the dance.

"What's up with you?"

I looked at Remus.

"I just remember I have other things to do today. So I cant prank Snape with you guys."

They didn't seem mad so I got up and left the table. I made my way to the music room. The band was there I said hello then headed for Sky's office.

To change into Red (I named my second life Red). I heard Sky come in as my hair finished turning white. I walked out and I changed my voice. It was softer more sexier then my real voice. Sky looked me up and down. I had my same clothes on I would change before the dance.

"Ok lets get started."

Sky said and we moved to were we need to be at. The songs we were going to sing was a little bit from the muggles and wizard worlds.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

That night I got dressed in my thigh high boots. A mini skirt with black tights under it. With a bloodred top with my mask and crimson cloak. I was so nerves that I was shaking.

"Its going to be ok Red. No one will know who you are."

Sky was trying to make me feel better. I nodded and took a few deep breaths. Then we walked out of the room and made our way to the great hall. I shut down my emotions on my face so they wouldn't see my freaking out.

I was behind the guys as they walked onto the stage. The room was full of people. I had my hood on so they couldn't see what I was wearing or my face. Then the music started and I let my hood fall back as I started to sing.

_**You know the bed feels warmer, **_

_**Sleeping here alone, **_

_**You know I dream in color,**_

_**And do the things I want. **_

I looked at the crowd they seemed to like the song so far.

_**You think you got the best of me **_

_**Think you had the last laugh **_

_**Bet you think that everything good is gone.**_

_**They started to dance and have fun.**_

_**Think you left me broken down Think that i'd come running back Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, Myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. You heard that I was starting over with someone new, They told you I was moving on, over you, You didn't think that I'd come back, I'd come back swinging You try to break me but you see What doesn't kill you makes you stronger stand a little taller doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over cause your gone. what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone Thanks to you I got a new thing started Thanks to you I'm not the broken hearted Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me You know in the end the day I left was just my beginning... in the end... What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm aloneWhat doesn't kill you makes a fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, Myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. I'm not alone**_

When I got done they clapped and cheered. I looked at the Pack and the were smiling. So we played on. I was having so much fun that I didn't really see what was going on. But my wolf saw what was going on.

And when she told me what happened I didn't believe her. Adam wouldn't snog another girl but I was wrong. I wouldn't see for ages. Till I see him shagging someone. But till then I was having fun. . .


	13. Am I Falling In Love

_**Chapter 13: Am I Falling in Love**_

After the dance I went to bed. I changed back to normal as I feel asleep. Shadow licked my nose then fell asleep. I smiled as I fell asleep and started to dream. It felt so real and I liked it. But it looked like we were older then now.

Remus and I were back behind the tapestry snogging. He pressed me up against the wall. Our arms wrapped around each other pulling each other closer to each others body. Then he moved from my mouth to my neck. He licked, nibbled and sucked on my neck. Making me moan softly into his ear.

"Mmm Remus. . ."

I moaned his name softly. He nibbled my ear then said.

"Oh Mercy. . ."

He said softly as he pulled my ear with his teeth. One of his hands slide up my shirt heading for my breast. The other hand was on my bum squeezing it a little harder then before. Remus moved to my collarbone I closed my eyes falling into the pleasure. . .

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

With a loud thud I opened my eyes to see bright green eyes looked at me.

"Are you ok Mercy?"

Said Lily. I sat up and looked at her.

"Yeah I'm fine Lily thanks for asking. What time is it?"

Lily helped me up.

"Its nine and did you have a good dream?"

I felt my face go red.

"Why do you ask?"

I said as I looked around the dorm. But it was just Lily and I here.

"Will before you fell out of bed you were talking in your sleep and you had this huge grin on your face."

We looked at each other then started to giggle.

"I guess it was a good dream. But I wish I could remember it."

Lily smiled at me.

"I know how that is. Have a good dream you cant remember it. Have a nightmare you never forget it."

I nodded. That's so true but I didn't remember my dream. I didn't want to tell her about it. We giggled some more as we walked down to breakfast. Lily went to go sit with some of her friends and I went to sit with the marauders.

"Who is your friend?"

James said as he watched Lily eat.

"That's Lily Evens."

I said as I started to put food on my plate. I looked up at Remus and my face turned red. So I looked away fast. He must of thought something was wrong. He leaned over the table and whispered so that I was the only one that could hear him.

"Whats wrong Mercy?"

Keeping my eyes down I whispered back.

"I tell you later."

Then he sat back down.

"Lily Evens? Isn't she the one that hangs with Snape?"

I nodded as I eat my food. I was so hungry from last night that I didn't notices that I was wolfing it down.

"Damn girl looks like you haven't eaten in a while."

I looked over a Sirius who was staring at me. I swallowed then said.

"I didn't really eat last night Patfoot."

Then I went back on eating.

"Or is it cause your furry little problem is coming up soon?"

I looked around so did Remus.

"This has nothing to do with my furry little problem. Shadow has been doing good."

I tried not to laugh but Remus got the joke before the rest. So when he started to laugh I bust out laughing with him. Then when they worked out what I said they joined in to.

"That was a good one Wicked."

Said Prongs. I leaned on James I was cold for some reason.

"Oi! Wicked you are ice cold."

James said as he tried to move away from me. I looked at him.

"Sorry I must be getting something. I better go to the hospital wing."

I got up and Remus got up as while.

"I better take her."

They nodded and Remus walked with me to the hospital wing. Half way there he had to help me cause I couldn't keep my self up.

"You really don't look so good Wicked."

Remus said as we walked.

"I really don't feel so good Remus. I feel so hot but my skin is so cold. I feel so tried."

My eyes started to droop. I didn't know when I past out. But when I opened my eyes again I was laying down. I rolled over and saw Sirius and James sitting on my right hand side. I didn't expected them to be there. I jumped back and my hand hit something hard.

"Ouch!"

Came the voice of Peter. I looked over at him.

"I'm so sorry Peter are you ok?"

Remus looked at me then at Peter.

"He be fine. How are you feeling?"

I lend back and felt my body. It was hurting but not so bad.

"My body hurts but that's it."

Then Madam Pomfrey came over to my bed looking worried.

"Oh thank goodness you are looking a lot better. Gave me a scare."

I looked at her.

"I'm sorry Madam Pomfrey I didn't mean to scare you."

I felt bad now. She looked at me then smiled.

"Its fine my dear you are better now and that's all that matters."

She gave my some potion that burned as I drank it. I lend my head back and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry guys for scaring you."

I said softly.

"What are you saying sorry for?"

James said. Sirius said.

"We weren't scared."

I looked at him and my eyes were gold.

"Your lying Sirius. And cause I made you worry about me. I can smell the worry and fear on you guys. I feel so bad that I did that to you."

I closed my eyes again. I felt some one put the hand on my knee.

"Wicked you are our mate and we might be guys but we can worry to. But tell any one else that I just deny it."

I chuckled a little at that. James is a good friend.

"Thanks Prong with out you my life would be boring. While with out all of you my life would be boring."

They all started to laugh.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

When I got out of the hospital wing two days later. I ran into Adam my wolf been avoiding him.

"Hey Mercy how are you?"

He said. I smiled at him.

"I'm fine just got out of the Hospital wing."

His eyes got huge.

"Why were you in there for?"

I looked down.

"I was sick but after Madam Pomfrey gave me some potion I was fine. But she wanted me to stay a few days to make sure I was fully healthy."

Adam nodded and put his hand into mine. It felt weird to have his hand in mine. He must have felt something in me.

"Whats wrong Mercy?"

I pulled my hand out of his.

"This doesn't feel right to me. It might just because I'm still not feel good."

Adam looked at me.

"Or maybe you like someone else?"

I looked back at him.

"I don't know maybe but I don't know what to do. If you don't mind could you give me some time to get my head clear?"

He smiled and then lend in and kissed me. It was sweet but it wasn't like Remus's lips. I pulled him closer to me so he would fell wanted.

"Mmm I miss this."

He said softly. I smiled and pulled away.

"Thank you for understanding."

Then we walked down to dinner. I went to the boys and Adam went to his table. I stay next to Remus and he put his hand on my knee under the table. So no one would see. "Why were you with Adam?"

Peter said. I looked at him.

"I bumped into him when I got out of the hospital wing. We walked down here together."

I yawned as I lend on Remus. My hand fell on to of Remus hand. He flipped his hand over and I started to draw circles on his palm.

"You look tired Wicked."

Prongs said as he looked at me.

"I feel tired. I slept for two days and I'm still tired."

Sirius put some food on my plate.

"Eat up Wicked."

I smiled and started to eat.

"Thanks Sirius."

He smiled at me. We ate then we walked back to the common room. Remus sat on the couch and I fell next to him. I leaned on Remus and I put my head on his shoulder. Then he put his own head on top of mine.

"So tomorrow night is the full moon."

James said. Me and Remus looked at each other then at him.

"Yep I cant wait this is going to be fun."

Remus said happily. I smiled to my self. We are going to have fun tomorrow night. The common room was empty now. Peter left a hour ago now James and Sirius went to bed. Leaving Remus and me alone.

"So you going to go to bed?"

Remus looked down at me. I looked up at him. He move his leg so I could lay on this chest.

"Not right now I have something better to do."

Then our lips met and we started to make out. I could feel my wolf wanting more then this. But I have to keep reminding her that I was still young and not ready for it. She nodded and went back to sleep. Remus pulled me closer to his body and pulled my hair softly.

"Mmm Mercy. . ."

This was like my dream. But we weren't older and we were laying down in the common room.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

The next day after lessons I helped the boys with there huge pile of homework. Remus kept looking at me was I helped James and Sirius. I smiled to my self as I read throw there essays putting in the right information.

"You guys really need to take better notes. Cause your essays really suck."

They busted out laughing. I shook my head at them and put down James essays. Then picked up Sirius and let out a groan. They looked at me as I pulled a new piece of parchment and stared to rewrite his essay.

"Was it that bad?"

Sirius said as I throw his first essay into the fire. I looked up at him.

"Bad it was awful most of it wasn't even about how you Transfigure beetles into buttons. Sirius this isn't your cup of tea and you need help. Maybe you should copy James notes, cause his essay was perfect."

James's face turned red but he looked pleased with him self. Sirius just stuck out his tongue at me. I rolled my eyes at him. Then went back on writing it. I been doing this for so long that I could copy all of their handwriting. It took us till dinner to finish their homework. As we walked down to dinner I said.

"You guys need to do your homework when you get it and not wait till its due the next day to do it."

They looked at me.

"Its not our fault we don't have a brain like yours."

Sirius said as we sat down.

"You don't need a brain like mine to do your work. At lest do some of it so I don't have to do for you. I don't like doing the same piece of homework three more times."

I smiled at Remus cause he does his homework and I don't have to do it.

"If you guys don't start doing it then I will stop helping you and you can fail."

I looked at them and they knew I might business.

"You wouldn't let us fail Mercy."

James smiled at me. I looked at him and pulled out my wand.

"You might be right about that. But I would show you why you call me Wicked." They looked at each other and knew what I would do to them.

"Ok we try our best to do it. Just don't hex us."

I put my wand away and started to eat.

"Good cause it would be a shame to mess up you faces."

I smiled as I looked up at them.

"Your funny Wicked."

Sirius said but there was pink patches on his cheeks. I looked away so he think I didn't see his face.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

It was February and some of the girls who were muggle born. Was telling here friends about Valentines day. James and Sirius was trying to ask some of the girls was that days was. But all they did was giggle and walk off.

"They are starting to piss me off."

Sirius said as we sat out side. It was a nice day the snow was starting to melt. "It's a day to show the ones you love that you love them. The love of your life you do special stuff for them. But to me it's a stupid day for love sick people to made asses of them self's."

They looked at me.

"How do you know about it?"

I looked at Remus.

"Cause we lived around muggles a lot. So I know about it. I still don't get why they use hearts to show their love."

They looked at me and I drew the shape in the melting snow.

"That kind of heart they make them pink and red. Some of them give flowers and candy."

I told them more about it.

"This sounds like it could be fun."

James had that look in his eyes again. Then he started to tell use about how we could have fun with it. I was in for it. It was only a week away so we got started when we got back to the common room. I was really good with hex's and jinxes.

So James and I owled for stuff that we could sell and prank at the same time. The next day we got our stuff and we site to work. It didn't take us long to finish up. When we were done we started to sell it. But we made sure that no one knew it was us.

We spiked the chocolates with a lust potion that we sold to older students. Some of the flowers would bite your nose when you smell them.

Other would smell nice but after a V-day they started to smell bad. The last kind of flowers would sing love song but when you give them to the one you love. They sing but then they would tell the person embarrassing things about the other person.

That it wasn't true about the person or not. Then some of the other candy would make them sing love songs all day. Others made heart shape marks pop up all over there body. And many more things that would make us laugh.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

We sold out by V-day and for the next few days. All over the school people had heart shape marks all over their faces. The older students couldn't keep their hands off of each other. It got so bad that the teachers gave up on them.

People had bite marks on there noses. Remus asked me to meet him behind the tapestry before dinner. I was waiting for a ten minutes. Then Remus showed up he looked nerves.

"Hi Mercy."

His face as pink.

"Hello Remus. What did you want me here for?"

I smiled as he moved closer to me.

"I wanted to-"

He didn't finish saying what he wanted. He just snogged me pushing me up against the wall. I put my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. His mouth went from my mouth to my neck.

I moaned softly and he nibbled on my neck. I think his wolf was telling him what to do. But I wasn't complaining about it. I nibbled on his ear making him groan with pleasure. I could feel his erection throw both of there robes.

I pressed my lower body up against his and wiggled my hips. He let out another groan and pulled off my robe. It fell to the ground and I pulled off his robe and he fell on top of mine. I could see his erection and he blushed as I stared at it.

"Mmm I like what I see."

I giggled and he smiled at little. I jumped up in his arms and he walked back into the wall. Holding me up as we snogged. He slide his tongue into my mouth and played with my tongue.

I played with his tongue and as I moaned he groaned. Be for we could do more we both heard James and the rest looking for us. I jumped down throw Remus his robe and shoved my own on. Just in time when they pulled back the tapestry.

"What are you to doing?"

Sirius said was he eyed us.

"Just talking. Why are you so nosy?"

I smiled as me and Remus walked out.

"I'm not nosy we just wanted to know were you two were."

I rolled me eyes.

"I'm hungry lets get some dinner."

I pulled Remus with me. Keeping my face down cause I knew my face was still red. Remus smiled at me as I look at him.

"I had fun."

I whisper to him so the rest wouldn't hear us.

"Me to Mercy thanks for not shooting me down."

I stopped and hugged him.

"I would never do that to you."

I said into his ear softly. Am I falling in love with one of my best mates? ? ? ?


	14. What To Play?

_**Chapter 14: What to play?**_

Over then next few weeks Sirius and the rest of them. Wanted to know what me and Remus was 'Taking' about. But we both wouldn't say. We didn't think it would be a good idea for us to do anything for a while. We didn't go any were alone. I stopped sitting next to each other. This made them think me and Remus were fighting. One night James couldn't take it so he asked.

"Are you two fighting?"

Remus and I looked at him.

"No we're not fighting."

We said in unison. We looked at each other and started to laugh. It felt like old times.

"Now that's more like it. You two stopped talking and hanging out. So we got worried about you."

I stopped laughing.

"No I just been busy with stuff."

It was the truth. Will exams coming up and Sky got us some gigs over the summer. So we been practicing when ever we could.

"So the term is all most over. So were are you going to be going to stay with Wicked?"

I looked over at James and smiled.

"I found a place but I be traveling this summer so I don't know if I be at my new place or not."

Sirius looked at me.

"Who are you going to travel with?"

I smiled at him.

"I don't know yet. I might just go alone or something."

Sirius really didn't like that at all. I rolled my eyes and finished my homework. Sirius sat next to me and stared at me.

"What do you want Patfoot?"

I said with out looking up.

"You don't have to lie to me. If you need a place to stay you can stay with me again."

I looked up at him and smiled.

"That's sweet of you Sirius but I'm not lying I have a place and I will be gone. When I get back I owl you and you can come over to my new place."

I smiled and kissed his cheek then left the common room. I went to the kitchens for a early lunch. The house-elves put out a table for me and brought me what they made for lunch. I said thank you and started to eat. My lips was still tingling when I kissed Sirius cheek. It was soft and warm. Not to mention his scent, he smell like the forest after it rains. The musky smell of the tree, grass and dirt. I love the smell of the forest.

Remus smelled like it to but he smelled like a wolf, the woods, and mint. Remus's scent was something I could live with. I could phase and roll over his clothes just to smell like him. Same with Sirius I could roll in his clothes but I would never tell any one this.

Then someone came in and I looked at the door. The marauders were walking towards me. I smiled as the house-elves brought more chairs.

"So this is the kitchens."

James said as the elves brought them some food and drinks. Remus was on my left side and Sirius was on my right. I picked up the pizza I was eating. They looked at me.

"What is that?"

I looked at James.

"Don't tell me you don't know what pizza is?"

But they didn't know what it was. So I told them what it was and how it was made.

"But how did the house-elves know how to make it?"

Remus ask curiously.

"They didn't know how to make it so I showed them."

One of the elves squeaked.

"Miss is a nice witch. She showed us how to make a lot of dishes. She helped us to be better house-elves."

My face was red but I was happy.

"It was my pleasure to help you out. You make it a lot better then I could."

That made them beam. "Oh no Miss. You make better the us."

The other house-elves squeaked with approval. I shook my head and they went on making lunch for the rest of the school. The marauders helped them self to my pizza and they loved it.

"Wow this is so good. I cant believe muggles made this."

I snorted into my pizza.

"Some of them aren't so bad."

James looked at me like I was crazy.

"Sure Mercy."

I reached over the pulled the piece of pizza away from him.

"Oi! That mine!"

I took a bite out of it and that made him mad.

"If you don't think they cant make anything good

He gave me the puppy eyes.

"That's not going to work on me. I eat puppy's if I wanted to so you should give up."

But he didn't back down till I took a bigger bite.

"Oh Ok they can make some good things."

I smiled and gave him his pizza and another piece.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

The exams was over now and it was time to leave. When I was done with packing I walked down the stairs to the common room. The marauders were around the fire. I sat next to Sirius I had the Daily Prophet. Sirius looked at me.

"Whats wrong Wicked?"

They all looked at me. I tried not to cry and I handed them the Prophet. They read it and then looked at me.

"There are more killings then before. Mostly muggles."

I nodded.

"It's not just that. Some of the people that were killed I knew."

I was sad but mostly pissed off. I wanted to fined Voldemort and ripped his head off. I was shaking with rage but they must have thought I was scared.

"Its going to be ok Mercy. We wont let anything happened to you."

I nodded. If I opened my mouth I might yell and curse. I closed my eyes and leaned on Sirius. He wrapped a arm around my shoulders.

I was still shaking but after a few deep breaths of his scent. It soothe my anger and helped my stop shaking. Tomorrow I be on the train and then off with Sky and the others from Red and the Pack. That was going to keep me busy so I was looking forward to that. I opened my eyes and stared into the fire then got up.

"Were are you going?"

Sirius said as he looked up at me.

"I'm going to go to bed. I see you guys tomorrow."

Then I got up and went to bed.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

The next day we got on the train. We were playing with exploding snap cards. Peter kept losing his eyebrows. Remus and I were playing chess. I kept on winning but he didn't seem to mind it. Shadow kept on jumping on the board so chess pieces flew every were. So we had to restart a few games over.

He kept rubbing his foot against mine under the small table. I got so use to this that my face didn't go red. When the lunch trolley came I got us a lot of food.

"Thanks Wicked."

I smiled at them.

"Your guys are welcome."

I stuffed a pumpkin pastie in my mouth. Remus kept staring at me as we ate. Sirius got tired of playing exploding snap so he started to watch us. I looked at Sirius and smiled.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

I looked at me more.

"What to play?"

He looked down at the board.

"I don't think chess is my cup of tea love."

I moved so that I was on my hands and knees looking at him.

"I don't mean chess."

I crawled closer to him and he moved way from me. He was up against the wall but he was sitting down. All of them was looking at me as I crawled on to his lap. My knees on each side of his legs. As I sat on him his face turned very red.

"M-mercy what the bloody hell are you doing."

I smiled and moved my face slowly closer to his.

"I want to play with you."

I said softly and our lips were getting closer. He started to sweat, he didn't know what to do. Before our lips met I pulled away laughing. I fell backwards laughing my ass off.

"What the hell was that all about?"

They all said in unison. It took me a while to stop laughing.

"I was starting to get tired of the game and I wanted to see the look on your face" I said as I looked at Sirius who was still pressed up against the wall.

"You are very wicked Mercy."

Said Sirius as he started to relaxed.

"Not much fault you took it to seriously. You should know me better then that mate. But that look on you face was worth it."

Remus started to laugh with me. I could smell the hurt on him when I was on Sirius's lap. I went back to my seat and we started to play again. . . .


	15. Summer Holiday & Back To School

_**Chapter 15: Summer Holiday & Back to School**_

When we got to Kings Cross we said our good-byes. Then I left and found Sky out side waiting for me.

"Hey ready?"

I smiled at him and nodded. He had a nice car he opened the door for me and I got in. We made our way to the his place. I would be staying with him till a mouth before school would start. I told him I would go and perform but I wanted mouth before school started to see my friends and relax.

I wanted to settle in my new home. He said that would be fine. We were going to meet up with the rest of the 'Pack' at his place then take a portkey to America. Most of our gigs was in America so I wouldn't be able to owl my friends a lot. I wasn't looking forward to going back there but the pay was going to be good.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

When I finally walking into my house for the first time. I let Shadow rome around by him self. I changed back to my old self but I looked different as I looked in the mirror. My hair was so long now that I had to cut it to my shoulders.

My piercing didn't help. I had my nose, lip and one of my eyebrows pierced. Even after I took them off I still didn't look like me. I walked to my room and wrote a letter to my mates telling them I was back and if they wanted to meet up.

I sent my new owl named Fred. I walked out to the back yard I had a pool put in. I was going to learn to swim or die trying. But I think I was going to die first. I looked over the few acres to see four boys flying on there brooms. I was in shorts and a sports bra. One of the boys looked over at me.

I couldn't tell what they were saying but they landed and started to walk over to me. I sat at the table waiting for them. When they got closer to me they stopped and just stared at me. Then.

"Mercy is that you?"

"How the hell did you buy this house."

"Its good to see you."

"We missed you."

Is what I got when they saw me. Then they ran to me and hugged me.

"When did you cut your hair?"

Sirius said looking at me with shock.

"Just a few minutes ago."

I said as we sat back down.

"But how did you by this place?"

James said looking at me.

"My mum's family had gold so when they died she got everything. And when she died I got every thing. This place didn't even put a dint in the gold I have left."

He looked at me with new eyes.

"So when did you get back?"

I looked at Peter.

"Just a few minutes ago. I just sent you all letters saying I'm back and to see if you wanted to meet up."

I started to giggle. They looked at me.

"You look different."

Remus said as he looked me up and down.

"I know. But I cant figure out what has changed or if I really changed or not. Maybe I look different because we haven't seen me in a long time."

I put my head on Remus's shoulder and took in his scent.

"Why are you smiling for?"

Sirius said as he eyes me.

"I just missed your guys scents. They make me feel better and safe."

I know it sounded stupid but that's what I felt.

"That's sweet wicked."

James said but he was trying not to laugh. I looked at him.

"If you don't want a huge wolf on your chest then shut you mouth."

He stopped sniggering. That might have been cause I let my wolf out a little. "Don't worry I wont eat you."

We all busted out laughing.

"Could we go swimming?"

Sirius asked me. I looked at the pool.

"Sure be my gust."

They all started to pull of there clothes just leaving there boxers on. They jumped in and I was enjoining watching them.

"Aren't you going to come in to?"

James said as he turned to look at me.

"Not right now you guys have fun. I go and make you all something to eat."

Then I got up and walked inside. I loved my kitchen it was huge. I started to cut the food and cook it. When I was done the boys was getting out of the pool. I had brought out towels for them while the food was cooking.

"Mmm that smell great."

Remus said as he sat down and started to eat. The rest said the same and started to eat. I eat while I was cooking so I just sat down and watched them.

"You look like a mother watching over her baby's."

James said. I smiled at him.

"With you and Sirius some one has to do it."

I started to chuckle so did Remus and Peter. The other two didn't look happy but they didn't say anything.

"So when we done eating can we look around your place?"

Remus ask me. I smiled at him.

"Sure you can help your self to what ever you want besides anything in my room. I will know if someone goes in with out asking me."

Cause I put up a barrier. But they didn't know that.

"Thanks love."

Remus said making me blush a bit.

"Whats mine is yours cause we are mates."

So when there were done I showed them around. They loved my game room even though it was mostly muggle games.

James wanted to learn to play a video game. So most of the time I was teaching them how to play. It was getting late and they didn't want to go.

I told them they could stay the night cause I had a lot of room. James smiled and said he had to ask his mum.

So he flew back to his house then came back with every ones stuff. I showed them there room.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

For the next mouth we hung out and had fun. Remus was really friendly with me when the others weren't around. He didn't want to let me go and I was loving it. Thirteen is a crazy age when boys start see girl for clearly.

The others were playing in the game room and Remus and I were in the movie room watching movies. We were laying down and he had his arms around me.

I snuggled up against him making him really happy. I was getting bored with the movie so I rolled over to looked at him.

"Getting bored with the movie?"

I nodded and kissed him.

"Mmm I could get use to this."

I smiled into our kiss. Remus move so that I was on top of him still snogging. Then I heard foot steps. I groaned and rolled off him on to the floor. He looked at me then he heard the door open and saw them walk in.

"Why are you on the floor Mercy?"

I started to laugh.

"Remus pushed me off when he was laying down."

Remus started to laugh too.

"Oh I see. So we wanted to ask if you want to come with us tomorrow to get our school stuff together?"

I looked at Remus and I nodded. Then I got up and sat on Remus's legs. He smiled and pulled them away before I could pin him.

They stayed in the room with us so we couldn't finish. So I just sat next to him playing with his hand.

He smiled at me and I smiled back. I bumped his shoulder with mine. I couldn't help it but I started to giggle. I had to stuff my face in to a pillow. It took me a while to stop but when I did and looked up every one was looking at me.

"Whats wrong with you?"

James asked. I looked at him.

"I'm not telling. It's a girl thing."

Sirius smiled at me.

"But your not a girl you more of a tomboy."

He was sitting on the floor in front of me. Then I jumped on him pinning him to the ground.

"A tomboy is still a girl. If you like how your face is then you should shut up." Then I got up and left the room. I didn't mind being a tomboy but it hurt then he said that. I don't know why I got so pissed off.

Its not like he never called me a tomboy before. I found my self in the kitchen. I sat on the floor and pulled out a knife made of silver.

I touched the blade and it burned my hand. I met werewolf in America that was like me but I was still different. I dug the knife in to the floor then I heard someone calling my name.

It was Remus but I didn't call out. I wanted to be alone but he found me. He sat next to me and saw the burn on my hand.

"Are you ok?"

I looked down at the knife.

"I'm fine just don't know why I lost it back there."

I wanted to hit something.

"It might be cause of the full moon is tomorrow night."

I forgot that the full moon was tomorrow.

"You might be right Remus."

I put my head on his lap as I laid down. He played with my hair I started to calm down. Then I looked up at him.

"Come with me."

I pulled him up as I walked to my room. He looked at my huge bed as I laid down. "Please lay with me."

He laid with me and I snuggled up against him. He wrapped his arms around me and I closed my eyes. Remus hummed as I fell asleep.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

We walked around Diagon Alley getting our stuff.

"This year we need dress robes and why didn't you get a dress Mercy?"

James ask. But before I could answer Sirius said.

"Cause she doesn't need one. Tomboys don't wear dresses."

I didn't say anything but walked on. I didn't feel like fighting. I walked into Quality Quidditch Supplies. I heard Sirius said.

"Why is she going in there for?"

James just shrugged and followed me. I looked at the brooms and found the best one and got it.

"Why did you buy a broom for?"

I looked at James.

"If you read the letter all the way threw you would know that this year Gryffindor is going to need new Quidditch players. I'm going to go out for it."

Then I walked away heading back to the fire place to go back home. They followed me. I walked into the fire place with a hand full a floo powder. Then said.

"Wolf Manner"

Then I was spinning then when I was back at my house. I walked out and waited for the rest to come. Remus was the first to come back.

I smiled and walked to my room and put my stuff up. Remus came in to my room.

"Are you really going to go for Quidditch?"

I looked at him and smiled.

"Yes I am. I like Quidditch and I want to be part of our team."

He nodded and pulled me into his arms. I smiled reached up and kissed his lips. Remus pulled me closer to his body.

My hand went from around his neck to his hair twisting it and pulling it softly. He let out a groan as we pressed our body's up against each other.

Then we heard the boys come up the stairs. I let out a groan of despair and pulled away.

"Don't worry we can sneak off at school."

He kissed me one more time then we both walked out of my room. I so cant wait to go back to school to be alone with Remus.


	16. Love or Not

_**Chapter 16: Love or Not**_

We got back to school the next day. After dinner we went back to the common room. Every one was talking about their summer holiday. Lily was talking to one of her friends named Daphne. She loved to gossip about anything or any one. Daphne was talking so loud that the whole common room.

"You should have come over this summer Lily. There was a lot of hot guys."

She said. I leaned my head on Remus's shoulder. Peter was staring at Daphne. I smiled to my self he has a crush on her. I looked at James and he was staring at Lily. Sirius was looking at very girl that had a nice body. I rolled my eyes.

"_Boys._"

I thought to my self. I had my hand in Remus but no one could see us. He had a smile on his face but every one thought it was just cause he was back at school. I looked out of the window the sun had set and it was still early out.

"Do you want to play a game of chess?"

I said as I looked up at Remus. He smiled at me and nodded. He got up and I followed him to his dorm room. No one was here so I sat down on Remus bed and he pulled out his chess set.

"I so happy that we are back."

Remus said as he sat across from me. I giggled as we started to play.

"Me to Remus so what classes are you talking?"

I asked as the game went on.

"Just got two new classes. Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. What about you?"

I smiled.

"Check mate. Music and Care of Magical Creatures."

He looked at me.

"I didn't know you could take Music in your third year?"

I smiled at him and leaned over the board and kisses his lips.

"They let me this year cause Divination isn't my cup of tea love."

His face was red from me snogging him. I giggled it was so cute how he still blushed.

"That's nice at lest we have all of our classes besides one."

I nodded we had all the same classes but one. Remus leaned back over the board and we started to snog. We moved the board so we didn't knock it over.

I laid on top of Remus as we snogged. My arm were around his neck and his was around my waits. But one moved to my bum and the other one slowly creep up my shirt. He squeezed my bum pushing me closer to his body. I was so wrapped up with Remus I didn't hear the foot steps.

Then the door banged opened and we both pulled apart. I pulled my shirt down and then the curtains' was pulled away. Sirius, James and Peter looked at us.

"What are you two doing?"

James said in a sweet voice. But I rolled my eyes and leaned back to Remus.

"I think I got it out. Remus had something in his eye and I got it out."

Remus smiled at me and started to rub his eye.

"Thanks Mercy."

James seem not to believe us but he had no proof.

"So we start classes tomorrow. So I'm going to go to bed and see you mates later."

I got up and walked out of the dorm.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

_**No ones POV**_

When Mercy left them alone. James, Sirius and Peter sat on Remus bed.

"Tell us what you two were doing!"

James said. Remus smiled.

"We were playing chess and I got something in my eye and she helped me get it out."

Sirius smiled at said.

"Told you like Remus and Mercy would do anything. She's not like that and she is to young to be doing stuff with boys."

Remus wanted to say something to his mate but he didn't.

"True she would rather hex a boy then do anything like that."

James chimed in. They started to laugh all but Remus. He felt hurt but he and Mercy didn't want anyone to know about them.

"Why aren't you laughing with us Moony?"

James stopped laughing.

"Its just mean that you guys are talking about Mercy like that."

Sirius looked at him.

"She wont care she has no feelings she's a girl. And girls don't have feelings." Remus shook his head but didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say but should he tell Mercy about this or not?

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

_**Remus's POV**_

It has been a few weeks and I still don't know how to tell Mercy.

_How should I tell her what the guys said about her?_

He wrote a note to her in there last class to meet him behind the tapestry. I was there first so I started to pace back and forth. Trying to figure out how to tell Mercy. Then she walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around me. I jumped a little.

"Sorry Remus I didn't mean to scare you."

She looked sad that she scared me. I smiled and wrapped my own arms around her.

"I need to tell you something but I don't know how to tell you. I been trying to figure out how to tell you for the last few weeks so please don't be made at me."

I said in a rush. She smiled at me.

"Just tell me straight out."

I didn't want to hurt her but she needed to know. So I told her what happened when she left. We were sitting down now and she didn't say anything.

"I didn't know they thought of me like that. Do you feel the same way they do?" She looked at me with sad eyes. I pulled her on to my lap and whispered into her ear.

"If I did then we wouldn't be doing this."

Then I pressed my lips against hers. Snogging her was the best thing I loved to do. She didn't see me differently cause of what I am.

She knew what I went throw every month and she try's to help me. What am I thinking she does help me not try's. When she's with me I don't hurt my self so bad.

I think I'm falling in love but there was something else but I don't know what it is. As she sat on my lap and I could feel my man hood start to get hard. She could feel it and my face turned red.

"Sorry about that Mercy. But you just turn me so much."

All Mercy did was wiggle her hips. Making me groan with pleasure. She knew how to turn my on so bad. I moved from her lips to her neck.

Nibbling on her neck made her moan and she closed her eyes. Mercy looked so hot as she put her head back and moan softly. I slide my hand up her shirt to her nice size breasts.

She put her face into my neck and bite my ear and pull it softly. Making me moan I wanted do to do thing to her but I wasn't ready for that yet. She started to lick my neck and bite it softly.

Her lips on my neck was driving me crazy how much I want to get in her knickers. But I'm not ready for this or am I? I cant make up my mind about this.

I want her so hell bad but at the same time I feel like I'm not ready. Then Mercy slide one of you hands down towards my erection. I closed my eyes as she started to rub it. She giggled and said softly in my ear.

"You are whining like a pup who wants something that it cant have."

I nipped her neck making her shut up and moan. She kept going wiggling her hips more. But then she stopped and looked at the tapestry.

Then I heard it to some one was walking towards us. She slipped off my lap and sat next to me. It sounded like more then one person.

Then the tapestry was pulled back and the rest of the marauders was standing there.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

_**Mercy's POV**_

Sirius, James and Peter were standing there. I didn't think I was going to see them so soon. I was furies with them, they think I don't have feelings. I jumped up and with all my might not to pull out my wand and hex them.

I walked by them hitting them with my shoulder hard as I walked by. As I walked away I heard James say.

"Whats up with her?"

Remus said.

"I told her want you guys said that night. I guess you were wrong about her understanding that she doesn't have feelings."

I took off running down corridors full speed and that if any one saw me they just saw a flash of black. It was dark out so when I want out of the front doors and jumped down the stairs.

I phased as I landed from jumping down the stairs my clothes ripped. Running on all fours I headed for the Black Forest.

I was so pissed that I didn't think about were I was going. My paws took me deep into the forest. Then I came to a clearing and sat down breathing hard. I couldn't get what Remus said about what they said out of my head.

I throw my head back and let out a unearthly howl of rage. I could feel power pulsing out of my body. Then everything was going black and then I blacked out.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

When I came around I was back at the school but I was still in my wolf form. I was on the floor so I stood up and looked around. My eyes fell on a part of blue eyes that was filled with worry. It was Professor Dumbledore I moved back up against the wall. "Its ok Mercy I'm not going to hurt you."

I nodded once so he knew I was listening.

"Why did you run off like that? You gave us quiet a scare."

I looked away I didn't want to turn back and talk about it. Guess he knew what I was thinking.

"Ok you don't have to turn back but you have to stay with some one till you feel like changing back."

I nodded and then someone knocked at the door.

"Come in Professor."

Dumbledore said as Sky walked in. I looked at him he looked pale. I looked away. _Did Dumbledore tell him what I was?_

My luck he did and now Sky didn't want anything to do with me. Then I felt some one patted my head. I looked at Sky was he knelt down beside me.

"Its ok girl I'm here for you."

Then he put a spiked collar on me. I looked at him with my head turn to one side. "So they think you are my pet. You fake name will be Angel."

If I could laugh I would have. That was the best he could do.

"You will come with me every were so I can keep a eye on you."

I nodded and then licked his hand. Sky got up and nodded to Dumbledore then walked our of this office. I followed him as he headed for the great hall.

I didn't know why he was going there for. I walked beside him brushing up against him. I came up to his waist being in my wolf form I was bigger then the other wolfs.

When people saw me with Sky they did a double take. As we walked into the Great Hall the marauders stared at me. Every one in the hall looked at us as we walked to the teachers table.

Sky took his seat at the end of the table I laid down by his feet. I watched the students as they went back to eating but they looked up once in a while and looked at me. Remus didn't take his eyes off me I really wanted to go over there.

So he would know that I wasn't mad at him. I sat up and was about to move when Sky put a hand on my head then whispered.

"Not now Angel but later you can go and see him."

I let out a whine then nodded. I looked at his plate of food and I started to drool. Then Sky chuckled.

"Some one is hungry sorry."

Then he gave me some of his food. I wolfed it down and licked my black lips. He patted my head then I laid back down. My body was tired so I closed my eyes and took a cat nap. Then Sky shook me with his foot and I got up and followed him.

He headed back to his class room. The rest of our band was there. Charles Tempt, Mark Chase, and Taylor Heart were there.

"Wow Red we didn't think you were a werewolf. But we are ok with it."

Then they walked over to me and started to pat me. One of them scratched behind my ear and my leg started to go at it. The door opened and the marauders walked in. "Mercy were the hell have you been!"

Sirius said as he looked at me. I put my head to one side then got up and trotted over to him and licked his face. James looked at me or my collar.

"She looks like Mercy but there is something different about her. But her collar says Angel and we know Mercy would never let any one call her that."

I could have kissed him. He knew it was me. I walked over to him and nudged his hand to pet me. He patted my head then scratched my ears.

But I was still mad at him so I growled at him. He moved away and I walked over to Remus. I put my head in his lap and he started to pat me.

I closed my eyes and gave a small whine. Remus knew it was me and he didn't say anything. He knew I wasn't mad at him. I licked his face and then I curled up next to him.

"Wow she likes you Remus. She doesn't really like people."

Sky said. James smiled.

"Is she really a wolf or a werewolf?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"She's a wolf and how did you know Mercy was a werewolf? Only the teachers knew she was a werewolf."

James smile faded off his face.

"She told us in our first year. She didn't want to lie to us. Friends don't lie to each other. At lest that's what she said."

I could smell his shame and I gave a wolfish smile. Remus shook as he tried not to laugh as the way I smiled. I looked up at him with my huge golden eyes and he smiled down at me.

"You are ok with what she is?"

Sky said as he looked at the marauders one at a time.

"Yes we are ok with it. She is our friend and we wouldn't hurt her."

I snored. Sky knew want what I wanted to know.

"If you wouldn't hurt her then why did she run away for? We are still looking for her. If you were her friend then why did she leave?"

Sirius looked down so did the other two. Remus was the only one that didn't drive me away.

"While Remus told her some stuff that was suppose to be between us guys." Sirius said. Remus got up and I looked at him.

"Friends don't talk about there friends behind there back Sirius. Talking bad about a friend is something you don't do."

Remus was started to get mad. I go up and moved in front of him and moved him back.

"Angel doesn't want you to fight."

Sky said with a smile.

"She is a Angel. She keeps the piece so no one will get hurt."

I pushed him back some more. Remus took a deep breath the full moon was soon so that is why he was like this.

Then I walked back to Sky and put my head on his side. Then he patted me and my tongue rolled out. Remus looked at me and I looked at him.

In his eyes there was love but then again there was no love. . .


	17. Quidditch and Drowning

_**Chapter 17: Quidditch and Drowning **_

It has been a few days and the Quidditch tryouts were in three days. I really wanted to go but then I have to be in my human form. As I laid on the floor of the music room with the guys.

I started to change back I didn't have the energy to do it fast. They watched me as my bones broke and moved to their right places.

I kept my mouth shut and did let out a sound of pain. When it was done I was panting on the floor naked my skin was raw. Charles walked over and knelt beside me. "You ok Red?"

I looked up at him.

"I be fine. I just need to let my skin heal up some."

He nodded and walked back to his seat. Closing my eyes helped with the pain and my skin started to heal faster.

"Come some one get me my clothes?"

Sky was there with my clothes before I could finish. I stood up it felt weird being on my feet again. But I put on my clothes then pulled my bag out.

Walked to a desk and started on my homework. The guys watched as I worked for three hours. When I was done I got up and said.

"I be back I need to give these to my teachers."

Then walked out of the class room. The other teachers were shocked to see me. I gave them my work then left for the next teacher. The same happened with the other teachers.

Lily saw me as she was going to the liberty. She smiled at me I gave her a small one back. After giving the last of my homework to the teachers I went back to the music room. Sky was the only one in there.

"Were are the rest for the pack?"

Sky smiled at me.

"They went to Hogsmeade for some drinks."

I smiled back at him then saw the food.

"I thought you be hungry and didn't want to go down to the Great Hall."

I nodded and went over to the table. We ate and had fun. Then Sky kissed my cheek making my face go red.

"Sky what was that for?"

I looked down.

"Sorry but you are pretty and I couldn't help me self."

I looked up and kissed his cheek.

"Its ok Sky but I like some one else right now and I don't want to hurt you."

He smiled and ruffed up my hair.

"Its ok Mercy I can wait."

My face was redder now. But my wolf was pleased.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

It was the day of tryouts and I walked to the pitch alone. It was still early and no one was there. So I kicked off the ground and had a golden snitch that I brought it at a shop. I let it go and waited for a minute and took off after it.

It didn't take long for me to find it and catch it. I kept doing this till it was time for the tryouts. I land and saw the captain walking over to me with a huge smile on his face.

"That was great I come down here early to check the equipment. But when I saw you flying and catching the snitch like that. I think I found our new Seeker."

I couldn't believe my ears.

"Thank you so much but I like to tryout with the others if that's ok. You might find some one better then me."

He had that look in his eyes. No matter what I was going to be the one he wanted. "Ok I see the others as while but I'm saving you for last."

Then we waited for the rest to show up. Sirius and James was walking towards us.

"Hey Mercy good to see you."

Sirius said. I looked at him.

"Piss off Black."

I said back to him. Both of there mouths were open. The Wood came over and told us that the ones who was going to Keeper to line up. Sirius got over his shock and walked to the line. Then the Chasers were to line up.

Two Chasers were to go up against a Keeper. The best of the two Chasers would go on till some one we better then them.

James was one of the first Chasers to go up. All the Keepers sucked, Sirius was the last one up and he was good. The Beaters were doing a great job even if this was there third year being on the team.

Dean Smith and Dirk Brown were out teams Beaters. I sat down and watched them. At the end of the tryouts we had James Potter and Ryan Sorin as our two new Chasers with Troy Wood.

Sirius Black was our new Keeper and all we need was a Seeker. So it was our turn. There were just ten of us but four of them were to big to be a Seeker. Then two of them wasn't great flyers so they were out.

Now there was just four of us. So they had to fly around with the other team members and find the snitch. The one with the best time will be the new Seeker. It took a long time before it was my turn.

When I was I kicked off and before they could even pass the Quaffle I had the snitch.

"We have our Seeker!"

Troy said as he flew towards me. The rest who didn't get on the team walked off the field. We landed and Wood started to talk.

"We have two mouths before our first Quidditch match. So we be practicing as much as we can."

I nodded as put my broom over my shoulder and walked off the pitch to the locker rooms. The others followed me and started to take off there robes and pads. I grabbed a towel and headed for the showers.

The hot water felt good on my body so I stayed in for a long time. When I got out and dressed.

"We need to talk Mercy."

I turned to see the marauders were there. I looked at them.

"Good I have something to say to you first."

I sat down and pulled out my wand. They eyed my wand and waited for me to go on.

"For the good of the team I will be nice to you two-"

I looked at James and Sirius.

"but that's only going to be during games and practice. After that don't talk to me or anything. Unless you want to look different."

Then I walked out of the locker room. Remus walked our behind me.

"Are you mad at me to?"

I pulled him into a hug.

"No I'm not mad at you just them. If it wasn't for you telling me what they said. I would have kept on thinking they were my mates but there not."

I let him go.

"Come on lets go to dinner."

We walked back up to the castle and into the Great Hall. As we eat James, Sirius and Peter came over and sat down. I guess I cant make Remus chose between us. Then I went back to eating they looked at me.

"So Remus for the next moon are we still on?"

James whispered. Remus looked at me like I would be mad or something.

"Yeah we are on."

He said softly waiting for me to say something. So what if they our going to hang out that night with out me.

So what if it hurt me that Remus wasn't going to hang with me that night. I finished my food and stood up and left. Sky and I ran into each other as I head for the stairs.

"Oh sorry Mercy."

Sky said as he steadied me so I wouldn't fall down.

"Its ok Professor."

He smiled at me was we walked up the stairs.

"So whats got you pissed?"

I looked at him.

"How did you know I was pissed?"

He chuckled.

"You have that look when you get mad. You should no emotions when your pissed."

I was pleased that someone pass attention to how I am.

"Yeah you could say I'm but I'm starting to feel better now. You think I could stay in the music room for a few days?"

He smiled at me.

"Sure you can."

I went to my dorm and got some of my stuff and Shadow. When I got back to the music room there was a door there that wasn't there before. Sky walked out of it.

"I hope you like your new room."

I walked to the room it was red and black. The colors of our band and there was a nice size bed there.

"Thanks Sky you didn't have to do this."

I gave him a hug. He hugged me back.

"I was happy to do this Red."

He kissed the top of my head. I pulled away my face red. Sky smiled and was about to leave.

"Umm Sky can you stay with me?"

He turned around and walked back to me.

"Sure I stay as long as you want me to."

I smiled at him then walked to the bathroom and changed my clothes. When I came about out Sky was laying down on my bed with Shadow curled up on his chest.

I giggled softly and I crawled into bed and curled up next to Sky. He put his arms around me as I started to fall asleep.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

The next full moon was coming and our practices was long. But on the night of the full moon we got out early. Sky wanted me to stay in the room but I told him I need to hunt. So I left that castle and went in to the forest and changed.

I saw Remus and Madam Pomfrey. After she left the rest of the marauders came out and went to get Remus. I found a hug stag and started to follow it. It came out of the forest and went to the lack to drink.

When it bent its head down is when I attacked. I sang my fangs into its neck and then with a loud '_SNAP_'.

Broke its neck so it wouldn't feel anymore pain. As I started to eat I got the feeling I was being watch. So I looked up to see a werewolf, a huge black dog, a rat and a stag watching me.

The werewolf moved closer to me licking its lips at the dead stag at my feet. I licked the blood off my face then went back on eating. Then the werewolf was so close to me that I moved over so he could eat.

The others just sat and watch as we eat the stag. When we were done the werewolf ran back to his friends and they took off. I buried the rest of the stag that we didn't eat. I washed off the blood from my face in the lack.

Then I went back to the forest to wait for the sun to come up. It was a long night but when the sun came up I change and walked back up to the castle. I walked to the hospital wing and took the bed closer to Madam Pompfrey's office.

I laid down and started to drift off to sleep. When she came back with Remus she checked me out then let me go back to sleep. The voice was what woke me up. I looked over at Remus bed and saw James, Sirius and Peter there laughing and talking.

I growled as I rolled over. They must have heard me cause they said loudly.

"She could have kill us. You saw how she took down that stag it could have been me."

James said and Sirius was nodding his head. Tears ran down my face and I couldn't stand to stay in the same room with them.

I jumped up and ran from the room. I didn't stop till I was in the music room. Sky was in his office as I ran into his arms.

"Oi! Whats wrong Red?"

I couldn't talk all I did was cry into his shoulder. He held me and spoke sweet worlds to me, trying to calm me down. When I was done crying I looked up at him. Then something took over me and I snogged Sky.

It took both of us by surprise but Sky snogged me back. He pulled me onto his lap and snogged me. I felt so unwanted by my so called mates. That this felt so right that I didn't care any more about them.

He squeezed my bum and pushed me closer to him. Sky's tongue slide into my own mouth. I moan as his other hand slide up my shirt and started to squeeze my breast hard. Then I heard foot step and I pulled away cursing.

"Whats wrong?"

Sky said as I got off him.

"They are coming I don't want to see them."

I said as I sunk down behind his chair so they wouldn't be able to see me. Then they busted into his office.

"Were is she?"

Remus said as the other guys tried to pull him back.

"She doesn't want to see any of you. I don't know what you did but she came in here crying her heart out. I don't think she will every forgive any of you."

He understood me better then my own self. Remus must have pulled away from them.

"I don't believe you! She wouldn't do that to me! I know her better then that!"

He growled at him. I stood up and looked at them. My eyes were golden.

"His right I will never forgive you. Remus is the only one I care about. But right now I don't want anything to do with the marauders!"

I pulled out my wand and forced them all out of the office and out of the music room. I turned around and walked to Sky and sat on his lap again.

"Thank you Sky. I own you so much."

Then I bent my head down and snogged him again. He groaned and I could feel his erection. Then he picked my up and took me to his room on the other side of the second door in his office.

There was a small room and he laid me down on his bed and got top of me. I push him up and looked at me.

"I don't think I'm ready for sex yet."

I said in a small voice. He kissed my lips once.

"That's fine with me love I don't mind playing around with you till your ready." Then he snogged me pressing up his body up against mine. Making me moan and pulling him closer to me.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

Our first match was to day and we were great. Even though I wanted to hex two of my team mates. But I fought it with all my might. I stayed with Sky and I didn't want to move back in to Gryffindor dorm so I had to get all of my stuff.

No one asked me what I was doing. Our first match was up against Slytherin and the plain was to wait till we were 150 points up then get the snitch. The weather was cold but it stopped snowing so we could have a good chance of winning.

So I got up out of Sky's bed got changed then went down to breakfast. I sat with the team I didn't talk but just eat. Wood was talking about our plan.

I knew it from heart and I didn't listen. Remus kept looked at me trying to catch my eye but I kept them down. I let my wolf come out some I was going to need her. I got up and was about to leave when Wood said.

"Oi! Wolf were are you going to?"

I looked at him.

"Going to the locker room. I need to ready my self."

He smiled at me and nodded. I walked out of the Great Hall and made my way to the pitch. As I walked into the locker room I smelled someone behind me.

"What do you want Remus?"

I walked into the locker room with him right behind me.

"Why don't you look or talk to me any more?"

I could hear the pain in his voice. I took off my robed and clothes as I started to put on my gear.

"I don't want to hurt you Remus and I don't want you to chose between me and the rest. I just need time to cool down and get my head straight."

Then I felt arm wrapped around me. I turned and looked at Remus.

"I'm sorry for everything Mercy. I hope you can forgive me and them soon." Then he let go and then left. I watched him leave then started to put on the rest. The team showed up as I was listen to music to pump me up.

I had it a little bit to loud as they walked in they stared at me. Then went to there lockers and started to change. When it was time I turned it off grabbed my broom and followed them out.

I was the last one but my mind was on the match. We walked out on the field then we were off. I took off fast and the other teams Seeker was tailing me. He was smaller then me but with the wind starting to pick up.

So it was hard for him to keep up with me. He wasn't even looking for the snitch. So I stayed on the other side of the field away from the snitch. The match was becoming more brutal but we just needed ten more points then I could catch the blood snitch.

Then James scored and I took off to way the snitch was at. The other Seeker was to slow to I grabbed the snitch and held my hand. The match was over and the Gryffindors cheered.

I landed and most of my team mates flew into me. Hugging and cheering, Wood was crying with happiness. I pulled away and walked to the locker room. I was happy that we won but I didn't feel like celebrating.

I took a hot shower and the team came and went. When I came out I was in nothing but a towel. I walked to my locker but then as I was about to take it off when I looked to the side. Sirius was there watching me.

"What the bloody hell do you want Sirius."

I said as I let the towel drop and I started to change. I looked at him as I was pulling up my pants. His face was red and his mouth was open.

"They wanted me to tell you that there is a party in the dorm and we want you to come."

I pulled on my long sleeve shirt then my robes.

"Thanks but I think I'm just going to sit by the lake."

I walked out and headed for the lack. I sat under the tree by the lake. Then I heard some one be hind me. I jumped up and looked at who was walking towards me.

It was the Slytherin boys and Snape. I was out number and I didn't have time to pull out my wand. The next think I knew I was flying throw the air. I landed in the water I started to scream and trying to swim.

I couldn't keep my self up. I was going to die this was it. I went under the walked and I couldn't breath. I was starting to black out then I felt some one grabbed me. Then I was laying on the ground and some one was snogging me?

No some one was giving me CPR. Then I coughed up a lot of water. I was cold and I opened my eyes and looked up to see Sirius pulling back.

He was dripping wet and he looked worried. I tried to sit up but Sirius put a hand on my shoulder and said.

"Mercy are you ok?"

I left a hand to his face then with the last of my energy I flew up and wrapped my arms around him and sobbed into his neck.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I was a bitch to you."

I kept saying this over and over. I didn't let go of Sirius but he held me. I was shaking and it wasn't from the cold. Then he pulled me up in to his arms and he walked back to the castle.

I didn't know were he was taking me till I heard Madam Pomfrey's voice.

"What happened to her! Please put her here Mr. Black."

He put me down on the bed but I wouldn't let him go.

"She wont let me go."

He said but he didn't let me go ether. Madam Pomfrey forced some potion down my throat. It burned but it warmed me up a lot. I was still in shock but Sirius laid in the bed with me.

I didn't want to let him go he saved my life. I would never fight with him or the other as long a I lived. I fell asleep in his arms not wanting to lose him. . .


	18. Sirius

_**Chapter 18: Sirius**_

_**Sirius's POV**_

I saw Wicked flying threw the air and landed in the lake. She screamed as I ran full out towards the lake. The one's who did it this was running away. I dove into the icy cold water. Swimming as fast as I could she was sinking fast.

Wicked was under the water so I took a deep breath and dove down to get her. When I had her I swum back to the shore. I laid her down and she wasn't breathing. I started to panic, I wish Remus was here he would know what to do.

Then something clicked and I started to give her CPR. I didn't know how I knew what I was doing. Then she coughed up a lot of water. She looked up and tried to sit up but I put a hand on her shoulder and said.

"Mercy are you ok?"

She didn't say anything but she lifted her hand to my face. Then she flew up and wrapped her arms around me and sobbed into my neck.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I was a bitch to you."

She kept saying this over and over. She didn't let go of me but I held on to her. She was shaking and it wasn't from the cold. Then I pulled her up in to my arms and I ran back to the castle.

I took her to Madam Pomfrey and when she told me to put her on the bed. But she didn't want to let me go and I didn't want to let her go ether.

Madam Pomfrey had to force a potion down her throat. Then Mercy's skin started to warm up. I had to lay down with her.

She started to fall asleep but she didn't let me go. I didn't try to get her off me. I just laid there starting to fall asleep as while.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

The next morning I snuggled up against the person who was laying in my arms. Her arms tighten around me pulling me closer to her. I moved closer to her and she gave a little moan. It was kinda cute and I couldn't help me self but to smile.

She almost died yesterday and now she is making cute sounds in her sleep. If I lost her yesterday I don't know what I would have done.

I know I talked bad about her, behind her back. The look on her eyes as she fought for her life made me rethink what I said. I wouldn't tell anyone about it. I pulled her closer to me, Wicked is my best mate for a girl.

James is my best mate for a guy. I need to protect her no matter what. She was like a sister to me. . .I think? I know I have feeling for her but I don't know what they are yet. She buried her face into my chest whimpering like a pup.

I tighten my hold on her and she rubbed her face into my chest. Then after a while she jerked wake and looked around then at me.

"What happened Sirius?"

She said in a horse voice. I smiled at her.

"You almost died yesterday Wicked. But I saved you."

A tear rolled down her cheek. I moved my hand up to her face to wipe it away. "Thank you so much Sirius. I was so scared that I was going to die. I'm sorry for being a bitch to you. Can you forgive me?"

Her eyes locked onto mine and I could see the fear in them still. It made my heart hurt to see that in her eyes.

"I forgive you only if you forgive me first."

She smiled and nodded. Then she put her face back into my chest. The doors opened so I turned to see who was it. James, Remus and Peter were jogging to our bed. "What happened? You didn't come back to the dorm yesterday and we thought you were in trouble."

James said. He looked at the two of us in each others arms. Then a huge smile creep on to his face.

"Should we leave you two alone?"

He said in a silky voice. I gave him a dirty look.

"Mercy almost died yesterday James. I don't think this is the time for jokes." When I said that his face turn pale.

"What do you mean Patfoot that she almost died yesterday?"

I moved Mercy with me so I could look at them with out getting a cramp in my neck. Then I told them what I saw and how I saved her. They were quit for a long time. When I was done Mercy looked up at every one and said.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch to you guys."

Then buried her face into my chest once more. She shook a little but not so bad. Remus was on her side of the bed so he slowly put a hand on her back. He rubbed it for a while he looked scared that she almost died.

I bet I looked like that yesterday when I thought she was died. We didn't talk much just watch Mercy as she snuggled up against me. She shook most of the time and Madam Pomfrey came and gave her something for the shock she was in.

I tried to get up so she could sleep but she tighten her grip on me so I couldn't go any where. I really need to us the bathroom. Remus thought of something.

"I'm going to try something."

Then he got into the bed on the other side of Mercy. She must have felt him cause she looked over her shoulder with her eyes dropping. Then she smiled a little drunken looking, guess from the potion. She rolled over and snuggled up to him.

I got up and walked to the bathroom but when I came back. Mercy and Remus looked so good with each other arms. For some reason I didn't like Mercy in some one else arms.

They were my mates so nothing was going on between them. I walked back to the bed and Mercy was snoring softly.

"If you want Patfoot I could stay with her and you could go and eat then get some rest?"

Remus said as eh looked up at him. I thought about it, I didn't want to leave her but I was hungry.

"Thanks Moony I be back later."

He nodded and I left. If I figure out who did this to Wicked. I'm going to make them wish they didn't do it. When I walked into the Great Hall James and Peter were sitting at the end of the table. I walked over to them and sat next to James.

"How is she?" I put some food on my plate before answering.

"Madam Pomfrey gave her something for the shock and she fell asleep. Remus is with her so she be ok."

I really hope she be ok. . . .


	19. Dancing With Remus

_**Chapter 19: Dancing With Remus**_

_**Back to Mercy**_

T he last thing I saw before I fell asleep was Sirius. But I looked over my shoulder to see another Sirius. So I rolled over and snuggled up to that Sirius. I buried my face into his chest but his scent was wrong. He smelled like Remus?

I looked up to see Remus's sleepy face. Guess they switched sometime yesterday. I rubbed my face against his chest. His arms tighten around me pulling me closer to him. I could smell jealousy in the air.

It was coming from behind me, so I looked behind me to see Sirius. I rolled over to looked at him better. When I had my back to Remus he pulled me closer to him and tighten his hold on me.

I just looked at Sirius for a very long time. Then Remus groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes he looked around.

"What time is it?" He asked and Sirius said.

"Nine in the morning."

Sirius said as he kept his eyes on me. Remus nodded then got up.

"I'm going to change then get some food. Sirius your fine with her?"

Remus said as he looked at Sirius. Sirius said.

"Yes we be fine."

He never looked away from me. Remus walked out and we just kept looking at each other.

"How are you feeling Wicked?"

He finally said after twenty minutes of staring at each other. I shrugged and put my head back on the pillow. I didn't feel like talking I just wanted to lay here and look at Sirius.

Then Madam Pomfrey came over and check me out. She said I could leave when ever I wanted to. I sat up and pull out he clothes that Lily brought me.

Then closed the curtain so I could change. My body hurt when I took off my clothes or putting them on.

I was having trouble with my shirt and Madam Pomfrey was in her office. I pocked my head around the curtain.

"Sirius could you help me with my shirt?"

Damn my voice sounded awful. He nodded and came around the curtain. He helped me and his eyes kept going over my body. At the time I just thought he was looking at my scars cause I didn't have any cover-up on.

When he got on my shirt I turned to look at him but I tripped over my feet and fell on top of him. He fell on the bed and I was on top of him.

"Sorry Patfoot."

I said as I was getting off. I saw his hands go up but stopped him self. Then I helped him up and we both walked to the music room to get my stuff.

Then head back to Gryffindor tower. Sky wasn't in there so we just went to my room. Sirius sat on my bed as I packed up. When I was done we were leaving as Sky walked into the room.

Sirius told him want happened then we left. I walked very close to Sirius, he bumped my shoulder with his. He smiled at me as I looked up at him.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

When we got back to the common room the marauders were there. They looked at me as I sat next to Sirius after putting my stuff up. James was the one to break the ice. "You look awful Wicked."

I smiled a little.

"I fell like awful as I look."

They all chuckled. I put my head on Sirius shoulder and he patted my knee. Then I got up they all looked at me.

"Were are you going?"

They all said in unison.

"Get some food. I'm starving."

They all got up and followed me to the Great Hall. There wasn't much people there. I sat and started to eat every thing I could lay my hands on.

They just watched me and didn't ask why they weren't eating. I looked at Sirius and he was chuckling I smiled a little. Then I grabbed a jug of pumpkin juice and drank the whole thing.

I felt better with food in my belly. Then we went back to the common room for a game of exploding snap. I was having fun but there was a empty space in me. That made me feel like I wasn't me.

I tried to get rid of it but I couldn't. I just put a smile on my face so the boys wouldn't see it. When they got bored playing they started on there huge pile of homework.

"Why did you guys wait so long to do your work?"

I said as I started to write three essays.

"We didn't have you to help and Remus can do so much."

I nodded and kept on writing. I had to read up on some of the work cause I couldn't remember some bets of it.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

After our lessons the next day I went to see Sky. He and the rest was sitting around looking bored. They all looked up at me as I came in.

"How are you Red?"

Asked Mark.

"I be better after a few days I hope."

My voice was still horse. I wish it out stop and work better. They nodded the Sky patted his lap for me to go over there. So I walked over and sat in his lap. He put his arms around my waist.

"We have to play at the dance in two weeks. Do you think you be able to do it?" Sky said. I closed my eyes and leaned back into him.

"Yea I be fine by then. Should we start practicing today?"

I could feel Sky chuckling.

"We start after your voice gets better love. Cause it doesn't sound good at the moment."

I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Thanks a lot Sky. I better go to the hospital wing."

I got up and they looked at me.

"What are you going to the hospital wing for?"

I looked at sky.

"To see if there is a potion to get my voice back."

With a smile I was out of there. As I walked to the hospital wing I heard there voice before I saw them. There voices send a child down my spine. Moving into the shadows so they wouldn't see me.

I don't know why I hid I wanted them to pay for what they did to me. But here I am hiding with my tail between my legs. The moved on and I couldn't move from my spot. I didn't know how long it took me to get the feeling back into my legs.

When I came out of the shadows someone put a hand on my shoulder. With out thinking I pulled back my fist and let who ever grabbed me have it.

I heard a groan of pain and some one fall to there knees. I looked down to see Sirius there holding his nose.

"Bloody hell! I'm so sorry Patfoot. I though you were _them_."

I fell to my own knees in front of him. He looked up at me with watery eyes. He lifted a bloody hand to my face and wiped away a tear.

"Its ok Wicked I should have said something."

I helped him up.

"Lets get you to the hospital wing."

He looked at me.

"We don't have to."

I smiled at him.

"Ok but I have to go."

He stopped and looked at me.

"Why! Did they do something to you!"

I put a hand over his mouth.

"No I wanted to see if Madam Pomfrey had a potion for my voice."

He smiled and relaxed.

"You voice still is awful. Let get you to the hospital wing."

Then we headed for the hospital wing once again. When we got there Madam Pomfrey fixed up Sirius then gave me a potion for my voice.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

Two weeks later the dance was here. We would be playing for the first part of the dance. Then after that another band would play. So I had my two dress out and ready. Before the dance I changed into Red and put on the outfit I was going to wear.

Then did my hair and make-up, then put on my mask and shoes. I walked out of the room and we headed for the great hall. We walked in and every one yelled and cheered. The third years didn't know what was going on.

We started to play and they started to dance. I saw Sirius and some girl snogging on the dance floor. James was doing the same.

Peter and Remus was sitting at a table alone. My heart fell at what I saw in more ways then one. I kept on sing and dancing on the stage. When it was time to stop I went to the room as fast I could changing on the way.

I put on my dress then headed back down to the great hall. The new band was about to finish there first song. I walked over were Peter and Remus was at.

"Hey guys may I sit with you?"

I said and there mouths dropped opened. They nodded there heads and I sat next to Remus.

"Wow you look hot."

Peter said and I smiled at him.

"Thanks Wormtail."

Remus's face was red but he said.

"You do look great Mercy."

I smiled and hugged him. Then a slow song came on and I looked at Remus. "What to dance Remus?"

He blushed and nodded. As we walked onto the dance floor all the blokes looked at me. I don't think any of them knew who I was. Even the ones who knew me. I put my arms around Remus neck and put my head on his chest as we danced.

Then every one started to dance.

"You are a good dancer Remus."

He tighten his arms around my waist.

"I didn't know I could dance till you asked me to dance."

I giggled into his ear.

"Some people were born with something they can do."

He chuckled.

"I guess but why did you want to dance with me for? You could have gotten any bloke to dance with you."

I kissed his neck and he let out a quiet groan of pleasure.

"I could have but I wanted you Moony."

He kissed my cheek.

"You are the most sweeties girl ever."

I blushed a little.

"You are the sweeties guy I every met Remus and I'm so happy that we are mates."

The song turned to something more faster and we danced the night away. Dancing with Remus was one thing I would never forget.

He helped me forget what happened to me two weeks ago. . .


	20. Swimming

_**Chapter 20: Swimming **_

After the dance Remus and I walked back to the common room. I went up to my dorm and changed then came back down. Remus had changed as while and was sitting on the couch. I walked behind him and put my arms around his neck then slide over the couch. I slide onto his lap.

"Wow someone is in a good mood."

Remus purred as he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes as I snogged Remus back. One of his hands slide up my leg to my bum and squeezed hard. A giggle slip from my lips and he pulled to look at me.

"Why are you giggling for?"

His face was a little bet pink. I pulled him back and snogged him.

"Its nothing Remus."

I purred as I pulled away. He smiled then started to snog me again. Before it could get hot the portrait opened and we moved away from each other. James and the others walked in.

But James and Sirius had a girl on there arms. Each of them sat in a armchair and the girls sat on their laps. Snogging and touching, moans and groans I couldn't watch this. "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning Remus."

I whispered and kisses his cheek before I got up.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

The next few weeks went back in a blur. It was the winter holiday in a few days. I would be heading home alone this year. I started to pack so I wouldn't forget anything. Shadow has be change colors a lot lately.

At first I thought he was sick but he was just happy to be going home. After putting stuff in my trunk I walked down to the common room. Sirius had a new girl in his arms snogging. James was the same as Sirius.

Peter was just watching them like it was a movie. Remus was trying to read a book but he kept looked at them then to the girls stair case. When he saw me he put down his book and walked over to me.

"What do go for a walk?"

He whispered to me. I nodded then we left. Like I wanted to be in there to see and hear what they are doing. I followed Remus to the tapestry. We walked in and sat down. . .while Remus sat down and I sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"So did you have fun last night at the dance?"

I turn so I could look at him.

"Yes I did Remus. It was the best night of my life."

His face turned pink. But I just licked his neck making him moan. I grinned as I started to suck on his neck. He rubbed my bum breathing in my ear. I could feel his erection and I wiggled my hips making the both of us moan.

"Oh Mercy you feel so good."

He moaned in my ear. I nibbled on his ear before saying.

"Not as good as you feel my fury wolf."

He looked at me.

"I'm your fury wolf?"

I snogged him.

"Yes you are my wolf. And I will do anything for you."

He had a tear in his eye. I wiped it away.

"Thank you."

I nuzzled him and licked him.

"Besides my mother you are the only other wolf that hasn't tried to kill me. And I just love to be around you. You make me feel like a girl and not a monster."

Remus looked at me.

"I never though you were a monster. At first I didn't think you would very like me because of what I am."

I put my arms around his neck.

"Even if I wasn't what I am. I wouldn't have though of you any different then now. You are a sweet guy who had something happened to."

Remus pulled me closer to him.

"Did I every told you how I gotten bitten?"

I shook my head and then told me how he became a werewolf. A werewolf called Fenrir Greyback. I growled at the name, I knew who he was. He was bitten when he was a child.

"I know Greyback. He gives the good werewolfs a bad name."

He looked at him.

"How do know Greyback?"

I put my face into his neck.

"When I was on the run with my mum. We ran across him a few times. He didn't bother us much."

But he did try to make us follow him. When mother said no he did try to kill us but we got away. But over time when we ran across him he left us alone.

"I'm glad you are ok Mercy. When he wants someone killed someone he will. He could have killed you."

I nuzzled him.

"If he wanted to kill me he wouldn't be here. It would take more then one werewolf to kill me."

He pushed me back so he could look at me.

"Yeah I know but if he pushed you in to deep river or lake."

I shuddered at the thought of that day in the lake.

"Its ok Mercy I wont let anything happen to you."

Then it came to me and I looked into his eyes.

"Remus do you want to come home with me this holiday?"

He looked taken aback.

" Umm sure I need to send a letter home so they know I be going home with you."

I nodded and snogged him. Pulled back I looked at him.

"Why do you want me to come over for?"

I smiled at him.

"Water is my only weakness and I need someone to teach me how to swim." Remus looked at me for a long time then nodded. I had tears running down my face.

"I don't want to be in that corner again. If someone throws me in to the water again I'm not going to have Sirius there to save me. You're the only one I trust that can help me with out making fun of me."

He pulled me closer to him.

"I do anything for you Mercy."

Then we got up cause the mood was gone. We went to Owlery to send his family a letter. We could see the lake form the tower and I started to shake. Remus put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Its ok Mercy. Soon you wont be afraid of it."

I nodded and turned and buried my face into his chest.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

So as we got on to the train my mine was on the coming up days. I didn't hear what the guys were saying. Before the train took off I put my trunk into my bag. Then took off my robe and my shirt lifted up a little and they say one of my tattoos.

"Oi! Mercy what is that on your lower back?"

I turned and pulled my shirt back down. They all were looking at me.

"Its nothing."

I sat down and looked out of the window.

"I think it was a tattoo of a wolf or something."

James said.

"When did you get it?"

Sirius asked. I looked over at them. There was no hiding it I got up and turned then lift my shirt so high so they could see it.

It was a wolf howling up at a lotus with a crescent moon that was had blood dripping down on the tips of the lotus. When they had a good look I put down my shirt and sat back down.

"When did you get it?"

Sirius asked again. I looked out of the window.

"Got it last summer."

I said quietly.

"That's a nice tattoo but why did you get it for?"

Peter asked me. I closed my eyes wishing that they wouldn't ask me any more questions about it.

"It's a wolf thing. You wouldn't understand."

Then they dropped it. Remus looked at me and I gave him I-Tell-Later look. He nodded I put my feet up on his knees and smiled. I hated having my shoes on. He chuckled softly as he played with my feet.

Making me giggled and wiggle my feet and playfully kick his hands. Then there came a knock at our door. There was two girls there for James and Sirius. They sat on there laps and started to snog them.

I rolled my eyes and Remus did the same. We went back on playing with each other. They noises they were making was making me sick. Peter was watching them like he wanted to join them. I could smell there hormones and it was giving me a headache. I opened the window and they all yelled.

"Close the window!"

I looked at them.

"I close it when you guys stop what. Its making me sick so I opened the window." The girls just gave me the evil eyes and I wanted to give it right back but I didn't. I knew James and Sirius were going to take there sides so I put my shoes back on closed the window grabbing my bag and left the compartment.

Slamming the door so hard that the glass fell out and broke. I headed for the back of the train and opened the door. I sat on the cold metal but the fresh air helped a lot. Then the door opened and Remus came out with a cover. He moved me up so he could sit behind me and wrapped his arms and the cover around me.

"You ok Mercy?"

I leaned back into him.

"I be fine when we get to Kings Cross."

I had tears running down my face. He put his chin on my shoulder and kissed my wet cheek.

"It be ok please don't cry love."

I couldn't help my self. "I hate being weak in front of someone. My mum told me that showing weakness in front of people, it makes them think they can walk all over you." More tears ran down my face. He pulled me closer to him.

"I can understand that but with me you can. You know I wont walk all over you. If I did you probably hex me so bad that I cant show my face around school again."

I bust out laughing and he joined in. He nuzzled my neck and nibbled on it. Making me moan softly and was turning me on. I turned and put my legs on ether side of his legs.

He smiled as I wiggled my hips against his erection making him moan. I love how the sound came from his throat. I kissed his lips moving down to this throat. Licking and sucking on it as I wiggled my hips more and the sound came out again.

When he moaned I moaned cause the sound was so. . .so. . .while there isn't worlds to say for it. His hands ran all over my body feeling every thing I had. I did the same with his own body and his face went red.

When my hand fell on to his extension and rubbed it. He bit his lip trying not to moan but it came out loud. I smiled as I licked his neck to his mouth.

"That's not far M-mercy."

I put my mouth next to his ear.

"All is far in this kind of thing Remus."

He growled but nibbled my earlobe and pulled it softly. I moaned and grabbed his extension and he moaned. He thrust is hips up, my hand moved out of the way and it hit my crotch. My head flew back and I let out a howl that was drowned out by the wind. "Wow. I never seen someone do that. I like it."

He did it again and I howled. I growled at him.

"When I find your howling point I'm going to use it like how you are using mine."

He chuckled and snogged me. We _played_ all the way to Kings Cross. Before the pulled in we walked back to the compartment to get his trunk. The girls were gone but the compartment smelled awful I had to cover my nose. James and Sirius rolled there eyes.

"I don't smell anything."

I looked at him.

"Must be nice. My nose can pick up smells a lot better then your human nose came. I would love to switch with you any time."

Then we stopped and I pulled down Remus trunk and put it my bag then grabbed Remus hand and pulled him after me.

I pushed my way throw the crowd pulling Remus after me. When we got throw the barrier I let go of his hand and he followed me. When we got out side Remus asked. "How are we going to get to your place?"

I smiled walked off with him following me. I found a place that had no one the pulled out a small car. Putting it on the ground and pulling Remus out of the way. I grew to real size car, a mustang from America. Remus looked at me.

"How did you get that?"

I smiled as I got in.

"Get in and I tell you."

He did and we took off. We had to go back towards Kings Cross. James and Sirius was out side as we past. I had to stop to let them and there family's go by. They looked in and there mouths dropped as the walked on.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

When we got back to my place I parked in the garage. I grabbed my bag and lead Remus into the house. He grabbed my hand and I looked at him. He smiled at me and I blushed as we walked to my room. I pulled out his trunk and let Shadow go so he could do what ever he wanted.

"So how am I going to teach you to swim if its snowing out side?"

I smiled at him.

"Follow me if you please."

I lead him to a door that went down. There were a few doors but we kept on walked to the very bottom. I opened the door and turn on the lights. Remus looked over my shoulder to see a huge pool, a hot tube and a mini bar. I watch his face as it went from shock to a smile.

"Ok I didn't see this one coming. How far down are we?"

I smiled at him.

"About hundred and fifty feet down."

He looked at me with confusion.

"Did you see all the other doors we past as we came down?"

He nodded and I smiled.

"There are different levels with different stuff in them. The pool was on the very bottom."

He looked at the pool.

"So when do you want to start?"

I looked at the pool.

"The sooner the better. I want to get this over with."

So we changed and I was wearing a blue and black bikini. Remus had swimming trunks on, his mouth opened wide as he saw me. I was putting my very long hair up so it wouldn't get in the way.

"So what do I do first?"

I said as we walked into the shallow part of the pool. The water was warm so we wouldn't freeze.

"Just watch me for a while and see what I do."

I nodded and he took off slowly so I could see what he was doing with his arms and legs. He swam around for a while and I watch him. When he came back he told me to do what I saw.

"You stay close right?"

I said in a low voice. He nodded and I took off like he did. It didn't work I started to sink. Remus pulled me up and helped me back into the shallows. I took in a few more deep breaths then Remus said.

"I want to try something. I'm going to have my hands under you and you are going to swim around me. Just keep moving your arms and legs. I will help you stay up and when you get the hang of it. We try it with out my help, sound good to you?"

I smiled at him and put my arms around him. He smiled and hugged me back. Then we started on what he said. It felt weird for him to have his arms under me. But I kept my arms and feet going.

After a while we took a break and got out. I started on a elk stew when some one knocked on the front door. I was still in my bikini as I walked to the front door. I opened it saw James there.

"Hey Wicked."

I smiled at him.

"Hey Prongs whats up?"

He looked me up and down before saying.

"Do you all way answer the door in your bra and knickers?"

I rolled my eyes.

"It's a bikini Prongs. Would you like to come in?"

He nodded and I let him in. He followed me to the kitchen and when he saw Remus he smiled.

"Oh! Should I leave you two alone?"

I bumped him with my hip and he stumbled into the wall.

"Its not like that James."

Remus said and I started to cute up the veggies.

"Don't you have a house-elf to do that for you?"

I looked at him.

"No I don't I like doing it my self."

James gave me a look like I was crazy or something.

"All my life we moved around a lot. We never had a home to go to so why should we have a elf? And she hammered into that money can just get you so far. If you go throw life with out knowing how to do something then whats the point of living. Beside doing it by hand helps me think."

I put the rest of the food in the pot and started to stir it. James just opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Then he sat beside Remus and looked at his wet hair.

"Have you been swimming?"

Remus looked at me and I looked at him.

"Yes I was teaching Mercy how to swim."

James looked at me.

"I forgot that you cant swim."

I turned my back on him.

_How can you forget that one of you mates all most die from drowning?_

I didn't looked at him till the food was done. Then I got three bowls and spoons. When I put two bowls in front of my mates. James looked at it.

"Try if before you say anything."

He took a bite and his eyes got huge and dug into it. Remus took a bite and looked at me.

"I didn't know elk could taste like this. You are a great cook!"

I smiled at him.

"Things you can do with out magic."

I finished before they were half way done and got me another bowl. I made a huge pot but it be gone be the end of the day. James looked at me.

"How is the swimming lessons going?"

I kept my eyes on my bowl.

"Ok Remus is a big help."

I feel Remus hand pat my knee making me smile.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

So for the rest of the day Remus and James helped learn to swim. Now I was able to swim with out help. But it was going to be a while before I would be a strong swimmer. I was having fun. It turns out that Sirius was going to be staying with James. So he was coming tomorrow. When James left me and Remus took a shower and finished off the stew.

"Would you like to stay in my room tonight?"

I didn't feel like being alone that night.

"Sure Mercy anything for you."

So we went to my room and crawled into my huge bed. I snuggled up against his side and he put his arms around me.

He kissed the top of my head and started to fall asleep. The best think about Remus he doesn't push and he might have saved my life. By teaching me how to swim.


	21. Winter Holiday

_**Chapter 21: Winter Holiday**_

The next morning I woke up laying across Remus's chest. His arms wrapped around me holding me close to him. I nuzzled his neck and he licked my neck making me moan. When I did this he woke up and tighten his grip on me.

"Was that you love?"

Remus said in a husky voice. I nibbled on his earlobe before speaking.

"Yes but I didn't think you were going to lick me."

I moved my head so I could look at him. His face was red but he had a smile on his face. I put my head back on his chest.

"Mmm I like how this feels. I could get use to this."

I nodded. He was right this does feel nice. Then his stomach growl at me and I started to giggle.

"My fuzzy wolf is hungry. Come on I fix you some breakfast."

I rolled off him and got up. He laid in bed and just looked at me. When he didn't get up I turned to see what he was doing. Remus was just looking at me and smiling. "Why are you just smiling at me?"

I said. He rolled over so now he was on his stomach.

"I just love how you look in those booty shorts and tank top."

I smiled back at him and blushed hard.

"Thanks Remus you know how to make my day."

Then he got up and pulled on his long sleeve shirt to hid his scars. But I loved how he looked with out his shirt. When he was done we walked down to the kitchen. He sat at the table and watched me cook. But as I cook someone knock at the door.

"Would you get it Remus?"

I ask as I looked at him. He nodded and went to go see who it is. I had a guess and I was right when they came back down. I didn't look at them but started to make more food.

Then I hear three parts of feet stop as they came into the kitchen. But the four walked back to the table. I looked over to see other three marauders staring at me.

"Your mouths are open."

I said as I turned back around.

"We did think you would be dressed like that."

James said as he walked over to the table to sit with Remus. The others followed him.

"Its my house and I can dress how I like. If you don't like it then leave. No one is making you stay here you know."

I was having a good morning till they came. I had my hair pined up so it wouldn't get in the food. I could feel all of there eyes on me.

"Would you guys look at something else besides me."

I said softly but load enough that they could hear me.

"How do you know we are staring at you?"

I heard Sirius say. I smiled and turned around to look at them.

"I have a good sense when someone is staring at me. But at lest look away every once in a while."

As I turned around I hear them chuckling. I rolled my eyes and went back on cooking. When I was done I made my self a huge plate before taking it to the table. Then went back and jumped on the counter put one of my legs under me and started to eat.

As I ate I watch the boys eat. They were wolfing it down and I giggled into my plate. Remus looked at me and I smiled at him.

"So what are we going to do to day?"

Sirius asked. I looked at him.

"What about Quidditch?"

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"We don't have to go out side. I have a room down stairs were we can play at." They just looked at me. I just rolled my eyes at them. Remus was the only one that smiled at me. So after we ate and I got dressed I showed them the Quidditch room.

"We wont let the bludgers out. Sirius your Keeper, James, Remus and Peter can be Chasers and me Seeker."

They nodded and we started to practice.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

After practice we took showers then went swimming. Will they went swimming, I went to the hot tube and turned it on high. The jets of water felt great on my back. The other soon joined me. Sirius was on one side and Remus was on the other.

"So Wicked what are we going to do after this?"

I looked over at James.

"I don't know. What do you guys feel like doing?"

I said back as I closed my eyes. No one said anything for a while then James jumped up.

"Lets play those video games."

Sirius and Peter jumped up and followed him to the game room. Remus waited till they left to pull me onto his lap. My eyes snapped opened. I giggled as he started to lick my neck.

Then I wiggled my hips against his erection making him moan. I leaned my head down to his neck and kissed it. As I kissed his neck my hands ran over his body. He pulled me closer to him thrusting up a little.

When he did this I closed my eyes and moan softly. Remus must like the way I moan cause he thrust up again and this time I moan loader then before. His hands went to my bum and my breast.

He squeezed softly and pulled me closer to his body. Then our lips met and we snogged. We touched and tasted each other. Then we got out and went to the kitchen. I started to make lunch for every one.

"Can I help you with anything?"

Remus asked. I smiled at him as I looked at him.

"Yes you could cut up the meat?"

He nodded and stood beside me and started to cut the meat off the bone. As he cut the meat I put in the pan with some wine. Putting in spices and veggie's into it.

When the meat was mostly cook I put some water and flour to make a gravy. The others walked in as I started to cut the bread. Remus put the plates on the table as they sat down.

Then I walked over to the table and put the bread down and then went to get some pumpkin juice. Remus watched me as I came back to the table and sat next to him.

As we ate Remus kept rubbing his foot against mine. I had to fought hard not to smile or giggle.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

So for the few weeks we hung out and practice Quidditch. The it was Christmas day and me and Remus got up and went to the living room.

I got Remus a few things and he got me something. When I opened it tears filled my eyes. There was a necklace of a emerald wolf. Remus help me put it on for me. I hugged him.

"I love it Remus. I don't know what to sa-"

I couldn't finish what I was going to say. At that moment his lips pressed against mine. I went back and he got on top of me. His tongue slide into my mouth. I put my arms around him pulling him closer.

I arched my back pressing my body up against his. Making the both of us moaning. One of his hands slide up my shirt cupping my breast. He was between my legs so I wiggled my hips.

He moaned into my ear and nibbled on it. I moaned into his ear and tighten my grip on him. His hips was pushing into me and I could feel his erection rubbing and pushing against my pleasure spot.

I didn't notice his hand left my breast and both of them were sliding my bottoms down. His mouth was on my neck making me lose my mind.

My body was getting hot from what he's been doing to me. My own hands went to his bottoms and I tried to push them off. But then there came that damn knock on the door. We both stopped and looked at each other.

"If we don't go and get it maybe they leave?"

I said hopefully. Remus kissed my lips then got up pulling his bottoms back on. I pulled mine on then got up. Damn them it was getting so damn good. "

I be in my room if you need me."

I told Remus as I kissed his neck. He nodded and watched my run up the stairs.


	22. Visions of War

_**Chapter 22: Visions of War **_

Will it was the end of the winter holiday. So me and Remus packed the night before we left. I made us a good dinner and we just hung out in my room.

I had the TV on the news. There had been more murders and disappearings. Both muggles and witch's and wizards. I had my head on Remus chest as we watched.

"Who do you think is behind all the murders?"

I asked Remus. He looked down at me as I looked up at him. He tight his old around me. "I don't know Mercy. I really don't know. I wish I did." There was worry in this voice.

I was worried to, some of the witchs and wizards were parents of students at school. I felt so sorry for them deep down I was a little bet happy that I didn't have family.

All I had was the marauders and Lily to worry about. I nuzzled up to his neck and rubbed my face into it. I licked my lips but my tongue brushed against his skin. He let out a low moan. I giggled softly.

"Sorry Remus. My lips were dry."

One of his hands went up to my face and rubbed my cheek. I licked his thump as it went over my lips. I rolled on top of him and sat on his lap. Remus sat up and put his back up against the headboard.

Pulling me along with him so I didn't leave his lap. My hands were on his muscular chest. Even through his shirt I could feel them.

"Why are you smiling for?"

I looked up from his chest. My cheeks flushed as I stared into his blue eyes.

"I didn't know I was smiling. But I just love how your body feel under my fingertips."

Now his face as turning red. He might be quiet and shy when you first meet him. But once he gets to now you he's not that shy. His hands were on my hips but he moved them so he could pulled me closer.

So he could snog me, my eyes closed. My tongue slid into his to play with his own. A moan came out of his moan as I wiggled my hips against his erection.

Making him moan loader and he put his hands back on my hips. Then he thrust up making me moan with him.

"Mmm Mercy you feel so good."

He said as he licked my neck. I rubbed my face against his own face.

"No as good as you feel Remus."

I purred into his ear and I bit it softly. His hands pulled up my shirt up. When he got it off all I had on under it was a bra.

His head moved closer to my breasts and he licked the top of it. As he sucked on them he looked up at him to see the looks on my face.

I had my eyes closed and my head back moaning. His hands went to my back and took off my bra. When it was off he took his time looking, feeling and tasting them.

His hands felt so good on my breasts my body was going from hot to blazing heat. His erection rubbing against my pleasure spot wasn't helping. I could feel my self getting wet just by him feel and rubbing up against me.

I think he could feel the heat that was coming off me as while. Then he rolled over so that I was on my back now and he was on top of me. He snogged me then went to my neck and worked his way down to my belly button. I moans as his lips brushed against my skin. Then he pulled away and I looked at him.

"Whats wrong?"

I said in a very husky voice. He was shaking but he didn't move.

"I so want you in so many ways. But I don't think I can control my self."

I knew what he meant. His walk want me as much as he does. If he starts he might not stop or hurt me or him self.

"I understand Remus. I can wait till you are ready. I don't mind the fooling around."

He smiled at me. I pulled my shirt back on and snuggled up back to his side.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

Back on the train Remus was beside me. I leaned into him and he put a arm around me out of habit. Sirius was looking at us, I could see him in the window. I looked over at him and he was looking at Remus hand around my waist.

His hand was on my leg and there was Sirius eyes were at. When he saw me staring at him he smiled a little then looked away. I put my head on Remus shoulder James looked at us.

"I didn't know you two were close?"

I looked back over at him.

"What can't a girl and a guy friends sit like this?"

I said softly. James smiled at Remus.

"I guess they can but when did this started?"

I looked back out of the window.

"For a while. He is the only one that is more like me."

It was the truth and that should stop them for asking.

"So Mercy what did you and Remus do when we weren't with you at the house?" Sirius said. I bit back a sigh.

"Just hung out and watched TV. Oh and Remus helped me cook. He knows how to cook a few dishes."

Remus looked over at his friends.

"Its true she showed me how to cook and we hung out and watched TV."

When he said that they stopped asking. I didn't talk much but I didn't giggle at some of the jokes. I saw Snape walked by the door.

I pulled out my wand and stepping on the guys. Making my way to the door, I opened the door and sent the Bat-Bogey hex at him. The other marauders looked at me then at Snape. Who was being chased by his flying bogey's. I sat back down.

"One down and six more to go."

I said in a low but dangerous voice. They looked at me with there mouths open. "Were did you learn the Bat-Bogey hex?"

James said in a scared voice. I looked at him and smiled evilly.

"I'm not telling you. So you know piss me off and you know what I'm going to do to you."

There faces went pale but Sirius recovered first.

"What did you mean one down and six to go?"

I snuggled back against Remus side.

"He was there when I all most drowned. He didn't know what they were going to do. So he doesn't get it bad as the rest of them."

I said as I looked out of the window.

"If that was taking it easy on him what are you going to do to the others?"

James said.

"I don't know yet but its going to be a lot worse then what Snape got."

They all didn't ask any more. Remus put both of his arms around me. I was so made that my wolf wanted blood.

Then the food trolley came and I got double of what I usually get. I shared it with the guys but I eat most of it.

"Do you pig out when your pissed?"

Peter asked as I stuffed my face. I looked at him and swallowed.

"Only when I don't have anything to punch or fight with."

Peters face drained of color.

"When you been mad at us what did you do?"

James ask nicely. When he asked me that I started to think. I didn't fight or eat I just been with Remus and Sky.

"Music helped me the most. Professor Ashburn knew I was upset and he kept my mind on the music then you guys."

James nodded. Remus had to turn his face away so they wouldn't see him smile. He knew the truth and the lie I just told made him smile. But what he didn't know was that Sky and I had something.

I snuggled more into Remus and he tighten his grip on me. I looked down at my watch and it was all most time.

I pulled free from Remus grip and pulled open my trunk and looked for my robes. The others did the same and then we sat back down and waited for the train to slow down.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

At the feast Remus and Sirius was on ether side of me. The food was great like all ways. But something felt wrong like something big was coming.

My head started to hurt like hell and then my eyes went black. All I could remember was some one screaming in pain. . .

I fell through darkness for what felt like ages. Then light blinded me and when I reopened my eyes I was flying. I looked down to see fires people dieing. But I could also feel the pain they were in.

It was like a very bad movie I wanted to look away but something wouldn't let me. Then I saw a man. . .it looked like a man. From the back it looked like a man but when he turned I wanted to scream but nothing came out.

He had red eyes slits for pupils. His face was so snake like that will haunt my dreams for the rest of my life. His voice was cold and evil when he spoke. But there was something wrong he was the leader but there was something controlling him.

Something more evil and darker, something even more powerful then him. Whatever it was, was using him like a pawn. I couldn't see who or what it was but I could feel its power.

I felt this power before but I can't remember from where or what. Then something was behind me. Its power was so evil that I was to scared to look behind me. Then a cold but sexy voice come from behind me.

"You have the gift like you ancestors had. But you are more powerful then them. None of them could see what I was doing. But you are just a little wolf pup who cant even save your own mother."

I was getting pissed off.

"She was so much fun to kill. When she refused to be my queen. Now that she is gone I will need a new queen and you are more powerful then she was."

I felt his hand grip my shoulders. Grinding my teeth I turn around to face him. But all I could see what glowing bloodred eyes.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

After seeing the glowing bloodred eyes. I jerk up from the bed I was laying in. A inhumanly snarl left my lips and my teeth was clinched.

"Its ok Mercy. You are safe in the hospital wing."

Dumbledore said as he pushed me back down on my pillows. I looked up at him and tear ran down my face.

"You blacked out."

I looked around and it was just the two of us.

"How long have I been out for?"

The twinkle that was in his eyes was gone now.

"Its been two months. We didn't know what happened so we didn't want to do anything that might have hurt you."

My mouth was opened. Two month I was out and the anger boiled in my blood. I sat up.

"That git kept me locked in my mind."

I said through gritted teeth.

"What are you talking about Mercy?"

I looked at him. Then told him what I saw and what happened. He didn't ask any questions till I was done.

"So there is going to be a war?"

I nodded. We talked about it and he was going to start a order. I wasn't really paying attention. I was tired and I really wanted to see my friends.

"Your friends will be here soon. So I leave you alone. They have been really worried about you."

Then he left. I was drinking some water when they walked in and stopped. They stared at me then ran over. They had tears in there eyes but they didn't cry.

"Oh Mercy thank goodness you are awake."

Remus said as he sat next to me. The others sat down.

"What happened? One minute you were eating then you let out a blood load scream and fell backwards then blacked out."

I drank four more glasses of water then told them what I saw. They looked at me then James seeing if I was going to hex him. James's face was pale but he didn't say anything.

"How could you see that and is it real?"

Remus asked me after a while. I looked at him.

"On my mother's side of the family they had some seers and every so often a new one can see stuff. But we haven't had one in a long time. My mother must have been a seer but it wasn't strong. She saw enough to save our life's a few times. I guess I have it as while but its not like hers. This was the first time something like this happened to me." I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

"It cant be real. It just cant be."

Peter said. I took a deep breath then looked at him with golden eyes.

"He knew my mother was killed and _HE_ had her killed. Cause she refused to be his queen so he had her killed."

I didn't tell them that he wants me to be his new queen. Now that I know who killed her I want to rip his head from his shoulders. I was having trouble controlling my wolf.

I was so pissed off that for the first time in my life I was losing control. Taking deep breaths I reopened my eyes to look at my mates.

"Its going to be ok Wicked. Its just going to take time."

I looked at Sirius. He was trying to calm me down it was working a little. But the wolf wasn't going to calm down but she did lay down and let me control my self. "Thanks guys. For being here for me."

Then something hit me that made them all jump and look at me.

"Exams are close and I haven't studied in two months I'm going to fail!"

Then they all bust out laughing. I growled at them as my face turned red. "Professor Dumbledore told us if you woke up. That you are exempt from the exams cause of your grades."

I smiled and relaxed into my pillows.

"That's good. I don't know when I be getting out of the hospital wing."

My eyes were tired and I want to go back to sleep. But I'm to scared that I wont wake up again. Then Madam Pomfrey came over and gave me a potion that wouldn't let me dream. I took it but I was still up.

"I see you guys later. Come back and see me soon?"

I asked and they all nodded. As I watched them leave I started to sink down into the bed and fall asleep.


	23. End of Third Year

_**Chapter 23: End of Third Year**_

It was a few days later when I was able to leave the hospital wing. I missed the last Quidditch match. But we won the Quidditch cup so that was good. Remus help me back to the common room.

My body felt like I haven't used it in years not two months. It felt like I got my bum kick. He helped me get through the portrait hole. Then helped me to the couch. No one was back from dinner yet so we just sat there. I put my head on his shoulder.

"How are you feeling Mercy?"

He said in a soft voice. I took a deep breath then said.

"Feels like I got hit over and over by bludgers. My body hurts and I don't know why."

He put one arm around my waist. Over the next hour people started to come back from dinner.

"Go get something to eat Remus I be fine."

He looked at me.

"Are you sure?"

He asked. I nodded and then watched him leave. I was about to get up and head to bed when someone sat next to me. I looked over to see Sirius there I blinked a few times. "How are you Wicked?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I be fine in a few days."

Then the other two came over and asked the same thing. I told them the same thing. Since I been in the hospital wing for two months I didn't have to go to my lessons for the rest of the year.

I forgot that Remus wasn't sitting beside me. Cause I put my head on Sirius's shoulder and I felt him tensed up. I looked at him and pulled away.

"Sorry Sirius thought you were Remus."

Then Remus came in and walked over to us. Sirius got up and Remus took his spot. Then I put my head on his shoulder as one arm went around my waist.

The full moon was tomorrow night and I couldn't wait to be on all fours again. They told me when I was out cold I changed when the full moon came and changed back when the sun came up.

It wasn't the same as being awake when it happens. Remus was looking sicker then earlier today.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

The next night my body didn't hurt a lot. So I went down to the forest and changed. I stayed in the shadows till I saw the willow stop moving.

Then a huge black dog came out of nowhere and went down the hole. Then someone came to the woods and James pulled off his invisibility cloak. He saw me and he followed me to where I had my stuff at.

He put his cloak with it then change into his stag from. We waited for a while then came the wolf and dog. I looked at James and then we took off running to them. All three of them came to meet us.

Remus ran straight to me and started to sniff me. I sniffed him back and then licked his snout. He looked shocked then I took off at a nice jog.

The others followed me and we roamed Hogsmeade and the grounds. We found a lot of things for the map they started to work on.

They started the map when we were fighting. I was helping them out with it. Remus kept close beside me as we ran around. I sniffed around and they followed me as I sniffed.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

After the full moon was there exams. So I just hanged with Sky and the others in the music room. I sat on the desk and just listen to the music that they were playing. It was good music to dance to.

I was started to get bored just sitting here doing nothing. Then jumping off the desk and headed for the door.

"Were are you going?"

Sky asked. I turned and looked at him.

"Lunch is about to start so I'm going to go and eat. I be back after that."

Then left the room. As I walked down the hall I heard something coming from a old class room. I opened it a inch and saw Sirius and a girl named Annabelle shagging on the desk.

They didn't see me so I closed the door and walked off. Something inside me felt like it broke. But at the same time I felt something roar with rage. I didn't know why I was feeling like this.

My feet took me to the great hall and I didn't notice were I was going. I flung my self in the seat next to James and Peter.

"Whats up with you? You look like you are going to kill someone."

Peter squeaked. James and Remus looked at me.

"Wormtail is right what happened?"

I didn't say anything I just put foot on my plate and started to eat. They waited for a while but when I didn't say anything they started to eat.

When we were half way through eating. Sirius and that girl came over to sit with us. I didn't look up at them. Annabelle ran a finger up and down Sirius arm.

_Why am I acting like this for? _

I asked my self. So what I saw one of my best mates shagging. Boys do that with girls. I finished eating.

"Good luck with your exams guys."

Then I got up and left. But as I walked away that Annabelle spoke.

"I think she faked what happened so she could get out of the exams."

I slowed down. Remus came to my defiance first.

"If she did then how did she fool the headmaster? And she was out cold and there is no potion for that ether."

She must have gave him a look.

"I don't know but I know she is faking it."

I didn't want to hear what else she was going to say so I left the hall. I went back to the music room.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

So the exams were over now. And it was about time to leave for the summer holiday. Lily was helping me pack. Some parts of my body was still sore.

"So what are you going to do this summer?"

Lily asked me. I smiled at her.

"I don't know yet and you?"

She let out a sigh.

"I don't know but I be happy when I get away from that bloody James Potter."

I looked at her.

"What do you mean? What did he do to you?"

What did I miss in the two months I was out of it? She looked at me.

"He took a fancy to me. He has been playing pranks on me. Telling me that he fancy's me. Asking me to go out with him but I see him with a lot of girls."

I nodded.

"That's the leader of the marauders for you."

She nodded with me. James you idiot if you like some one then don't be with other girls. I had to turn my face so Lily wont see me smile.

"If you like I could talk to him?"

Lily jumped and said in a fast voice.

"Oh! No don't do that please?"

I turned back.

"Ok I wont but if he does something to you that you don't like let me know and I get him back."

She smiled and gave me a hug. I hugged her back then finished packing. . .


	24. Start of Fifth Year

_**Hi every one. I know I said I was going to write from first year all the way through. But I skipped four year. I must going to tell you what they did. Sirius and James hook up with a lot of girls. But James is trying to get with Lily but she keeps shooting him down. Remus and Mercy is still fooling around but no sex. The Gryffindor Quidditch team is doing great and they won the Quidditch cut again. The summer after there third year Mercy went on the road with Sky and they rest of pack. But as they traveled she tried to look for the monster that had her mother killed. Mercy didn't find a thing. Please review and tell me what you think about it.**_

_**Chapter 24: Start of Fifth Year**_

I was running late for the train. We had a concert the night before and after it I mad my way to King Cross. I didn't have time to change my clothes. I was in a mini skirt and a corset that came up above my navel.

The ties in the front was lose so you could see skin from my chest down. Then being in heels running full out didn't help. The train was moving fast as I ran to it. I let my wolf out a little as I jumped so I could make it.

My hands wrapped around the bar and I pushed off the melt. I filled over the bar and landed on my feet. I watched as we sped away. Then I turned and walked into the train looking for the marauders. But as I walked past the compartments boys heads popped out to watch me walk. I finally found them and as I walked in all of there mouths dropped.

"Wow! Wicked love your new look."

Said the marauders at the same time. I sat in my spot by the window and took off my heels.

"Thanks but I was at something and didn't have time to change clothes."

I rubbed my aching feet but Remus was sitting in front of me. He took my feet and started to rub them. I closed my eyes and leaned back purring.

"Are you purring Wicked?"

Sirius sniggered. I opened one golden eye at him. He looked away.

"Cause I ran a day in heels trying to get to the train before it let. Like to see you do that."

Then I closed my eye and let Remus keep rubbing.

"You have magic hands Remus and I love them."

I said softly and he pulled my big toe.

"Any time Mercy."

When he was done with both of them I stood up and pulled out my trunk. I dug around and pulled out my baggy jeans and a bra and shirt. I pulled on my jean on first. When they were on I took off the mini skirt.

I had my back to the boys and took of the corset and put on my bra then shirt. When I sat back down Remus and Peters face's was red. I sat back down and put my feet between Remus legs.

He smiled at me and played with my feet. I hated wearing shoes so when I don't have to go to places I don't have them on. I had my toe nails painted a bright green.

"So Wicked what did you do this summer?"

James asked. I looked over at him.

"Went traveling again."

He nodded. Sirius and Peter were playing exploding snap. Peter kept losing his eyebrows. The lunch trolley came and we got our food. I sat back down and shared it with Remus. I hadn't eaten in a day so I was really hungry.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

_**Sirius's POV**_

When the beautiful girl walked in I couldn't breath. But when she turned around she was Mercy. I never seen her dress like this and she looks great. Her legs were long and great going up that mini skirt.

Her scars were coved up but still with them or not she looked great. She walked over to her sit and took off her heels. But then Remus started to rub her feet. Something inside me didn't like that. Him touching her and he is making her purr.

_I should be rubbing her feet not him._

What am I thinking? She's like my sister. I just need to keep telling my self that. Hogwarts don't have a girl that look that good in a mini skirt or corset.

Wicked was like one of the guys but when she dresses like a girl. . .no she dresses like a women. Her body wasn't like the other girls that I have been with.

When she wears her baggy clothes she still looks good. What am I thinking about she like my sister. And all I could think about is how good she looks in a mini skirt. But that little voice was saying:

_At lest she isn't our sister by blood._

I had to agree to that.

As the train slowed down. We got up and to leave the train some of the Slytherin walked by. Wicked tensed up and her eyes followed them and her teeth clinched. She mutter softly.

"I will get them soon."

I don't think the rest heard her. Then we walked to the carriage and got in. She was sitting next to Remus again. I know there is more going on between them but how can I prove it?

Will if there is something going on between them I guess its better then that git Adam. Her eyes look so tired when she looked at me then back out of the window. She said she been on the move since yesterday but I didn't think she really did.

When we got to the castle and walked up the steps something came flying at us. "What the hel-"

James was saying but then something hit his face. It was Peeves the poltergeist throwing stuff at the students. Wicked duck and pulled out her wand. Then the objects that Peeves was throwing vanished and Peeves let out a raspberry sound. As Professor McGonagall came into the hall Peeves flew off.

"Good job Mercy. Thank you for taking care of Peeves. Ten points to Gryffindor." Then she turned and walked back into the hall. We looked at Wicked she looked at us then nodded. We followed her into the great hall and sat around her.

"What did you do to Peeves to make him back off?"

I asked Wicked. She looked at me.

"I'm not telling cause I can use it on you."

She said with a evil smirk that make a shiver go down my spine. But at the same time it was sexy, while so sexy that turned me on a little.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

_**Back to Mercy's POV**_

When the food came I piled it up on my plate. Then I started to wolf it down and the boys stared at me for a while. Then they started to eat as while. Remus put his hand on my thigh.

I looked at him and smiled I haven't been touch like this since the end of fourth year. Then the scent of jealousy started to come off Sirius. I don't think he could have seen Remus's hand. I turned my head towards him we looked at each other and then I put my hand on his knee then slowly slid it up to his thigh.

His face turned a bloodred and he stuttered.

"W-wicked! W-what the bloody hell!"

I started to laugh and removed my hand. The others looked from me to Sirius. "What did you do Mercy?"

Remus asked. I looked at him then to his hand.

"Oh Sirius was looking a little bit sad so I thought he would like a little rub down."

I said and started to giggle harder then ever. Sirius looked at me then said.

"She put her hand on my knee then slid it up to my thigh."

His face was still red. James started to laugh hard. Peter took a while then started to laugh. Remus had his face buried into my arm. His body was shaking with laugher but he didn't want to laugh out load with us.

I put a arm around Sirius's neck and pulled him into a head lock. Then started to mess up his hair.

"Come one Sirius you know I was just playing. But the look on your face is something I will never forget."

Then I let him go. He finally smiled and bumped me with his shoulder. . .


	25. Sex

_**Chapter 25: Sex is Great But is it Worth Losing a Mate?**_

Lessons started the next day and that week went by fast. I went to go see my mothers grave when ever I got the chance. But for some reason I felt like being alone. I found a class room that hasn't been used for a long time.

I went in there when ever I had the chance. It was the weekend and I finished all of my homework. So I pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey. I was taking me fifth drink when someone walking the room. I put the bottle away and looked at who came in.

"Hey Wicked I thought I fine you here."

Said Sirius as he walked over to me and sat across from me.

"You want some?"

I held out the bottle of fire whiskey. His eyes got huge but he took it and took a drink.

"Where did you get the fire whiskey from?"

I smiled and took the bottle and took a long draft from it.

"I have my ways Sirius. I got a few bottles."

He smiled and took the bottle back. We sat there drinking a few bottles of fire whiskey. Before I started drinking I put up a barrier so no one could hear us. We were laughing and having a great time.

When the last bottle was gone I tried to stand up but I fell sideways into Sirius. We both fell onto some of the desks that was pushed together. I was laying on top of Sirius and his arms were around my waist.

Our faces were close together and I could feel his breath on my lips. He's warm grey eyes looked into mine. Then he lifted his head and pressed his lips against mine. They felt like nothing I very felt before.

It felt so right in so many ways. Sirius's hands squeezed my bum and the other went up my shirt. He unhooked my bra and then I pulled away.

"Whats wrong?"

He asked as he looked at me. I sat on his lap and took off my shirt and bra. He sat up and one of his hands cups my breast. I let out a soft moan and then his mouth was on the other breast sucking and biting the nipple softly.

I moaned loader and then I pulled up his shirt. His body was even more built then the last time I saw him with out a shirt. I could feel his erection rubbing up against my spot. Then he rolled me over so he was on top of me.

He licked my lips and made his way down to my pants. Sirius slowly undid them and pulled them down. After they were down the did the same with my knickers. I was completely naked and then Sirius pulled down his as while. His cock was hard and huge.

I could feel my face go hot and then he went back down to my private parts. He slid one finger inside of me, it felt so good that I could feel my self getting wet. Then he put two fingers in going in and out. I was moaning and breathing hard.

When he stopped I thought he was going to come back up to the top of me. But then he pulled me closer then his mouth was on it. His tongue slid into me I gasped and moaned at the same time.

I could feel him sucking on my clit as his tongue went in and out of me. Then I could feel my body tensed up then I let out a load moan and then cam.

"Mmm you taste so good Wicked."

Sirius said as he licked my stomach, breast and neck. I was breathing hard but when we snogged I couldn't care less. I could feel his cock rubbing against my spot. It pushed against the opening and I let out a moan of longing.

"You want me to put it in?"

He said as he pulled away to look at me.

"Yes. I want you in me Patfoot. I want you!"

He smirked at me. Then he pushed more into me it hurt but I didn't let it show on my face. When it was all the way in then slowly pull it out but he left the head of his cock in me. Then pushed it back in till it started to feel good.

"Faster."

I said in a husky voice. Then he started to go faster and harder. He was moaning with me his mouth was on my neck and he was sucking and biting it.

There was going to be a few hickey's from him and he would have some from me as while. At some point I rolled on top of him and started to ride him. He like this my hands on his chest helping me to push my self up and down.

His hands were on my hips as he thrust is cock deeper into me.

"I'm going to cum!"

We both said at the same time. He pushed his cock so deep into me and cam hard into me. At the same time I cam all over his cock. I laid on his chest breathing hard. Sirius's arms were around me holding me close to him.

"That was great. You are the best I ever had."

Sirius said in a sleepy voice. Then he started to snore softly and I too fell asleep.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

The next morning I woke up and the bed I was laying on felt good. I had the best dream last night. Me and Sirius shagging yeah I thought about it but that was great. I didn't want to open my eyes but when something tighten around me.

I opened my eyes to see beautiful grey eyes looking back at me.

"That wasn't a dream."

I said out loud. Sirius's face was red but he didn't let me go.

"I know we were drank and we didn't know what we were doing. I'm sorry Mercy."

He looked away and I put my face into his neck.

"I'm not sorry Sirius if my first time was going to be with someone. I rather it be with someone I know and trust. Then with someone I don't."

He pushed me back to look my in the eyes.

"Do you really mean that? You wont regret it later?"

I smiled at him and kissed his lips.

"I wont regret it but if you don't want to do it again. Its fine with me but know that if you ever want to let me know."

I smiled at him then got up and put on my clothes. Sirius watched me with a smile on his face.

"See you at breakfast love."

I said as I walked out of the class room. When I go to the Great Hall James and the rest of my friends were there. I went over and sat next to Remus and Lily.

"Where have you been Mercy?"

Lily asked me as I started to pile food on my plate.

"Oh just wanted to be alone. I found a room that I been hanging in."

Then I started to eat. She looked at me.

"Did you see Sirius at any point during the night?"

James asked.

"No I didn't then again I was so pissed faced that I don't remember most of the night."

They all looked at me.

"You got pissed faced and you didn't tell us."

James looked mad.

"Will I wanted to drink alone but next time I let you know."

He smiled and I started to eat. Sirius came in and sat across from me. He smiled at me and I smiled back. My body started to get hot and my heart started to beat faster. I didn't like it show on my face.

"I got stuff to do I see you guys later."

Then got up and left.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

_**Sirius's POV**_

Something was wrong with Wicked. She didn't even finished her food. After she left I got up and followed her. She went to her mothers grave and sat down. I stayed behind a tree and listened to her talk to her mothers grave stone.

"I don't know what to do mother. What we did was great gut I don't think I can look at him the same way anymore. I have this feeling for him and I don't know what it is. I don't think he feels the same."

She took a deep breath.

"He's been with so many girls and I have seen him shag a few times. I need to get my cleared. We got drunk and it was just a one time thing. He forget about it soon enough and every thing can go back to normal."

Then she stopped talking for a while. When did she see me and the birds I shagged? Wait was it her that I saw when I heard the door open that time? We were really drunk that night and I guess my true feelings came out. Did I really think that? Do I really love her more then a sister?

But I don't think she feels the same way. For her I be what she wants me to be. If it's a mate or a lover I will be that for her. Then the sounds of sobbing started and I couldn't help my self. I walked over to her and sat next to her.

Putting a arm around her and she looked at me then put her face into my shoulder and sobbed. I pulled her into my lap to hold her. Wicked put her arms around my neck. "Thanks Patfoot for being here."

She pulled back to look at me with red eyes.

"Anytime Wicked you are one of my best mates."

Then a owl came to her with a letter. She pulled it from it beak and read the letter. "I have to go to the headmasters office. I see you later."

She was getting up and I got up with her.

"I walk you to his office love."

She smiled and nodded. We walked sided by sided all the way to the headmasters office.

"Want me to wait for you?"

I asked her before she walked away from me. She turned around and looked at me. "Only if you want to wait."

Wicked said in a husky voice. Then she was gone. I waited for her to come back. It was a few minutes later when she came back down. She had this look on her face that made me worry.

"What did he want?"

I asked as we walked down to dinner.

"I cant tell you Patfoot. I'm sorry."

I really wanted to know but I better not push it. When we got to the great hall I sat next to James and she next Remus.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

_**No One's POV**_

So for the next few weeks Mercy and Sirius went back to normal. Not completely normal but mostly the same as before. But Sirius stopped shagging for a long time. He took up following Mercy around like a puppy.

James and the rest notice that something was up with the two of them. James ask Lily about it but she didn't know as while. They started to be friends.

"I'm really worried about Sirius. He never wants to leave Mercy's side."

James said to his friends. Remus and Peter looked at him and Lily closed her eyes. "I know but that night she got drunk. Is when it started up and Mercy took up being alone in the library."

Lily said in a soft voice. James put a arm around her but she just pushed him away.

"What do you think she is doing in there?"

Peter asked his friends.

"I wish I knew."

Said a new voice. Sirius walked over to his friends and sat on the floor next to the fire. They all looked at him.

"What do you mean Patfoot?"

James asked his best mate.

"She got a letter from the headmaster a few weeks back and she been acting different since then."

Sirius laid back on his back.

"Were is she now?"

Remus asked Sirius.

"Went to the headmasters office again. She told me that she was going to be a while. So I came back and I need your guys help to find out what is going on with her." Lily piped up.

"I could start asking her what she is doing and if she needs help?"

She said.

"That would be a start."

Sirius said as she smiled at him. They talked about what they could do to help Sirius out. But the more they talk the more that they wanted to know what she was up to. But if they find out her secret what will they do? ? ?


	26. Truth Or Dare

_**Chapter 26: Truth Or Dare**_

_**Mercy's POV**_

After I got the letter from the headmaster my mates been trying to fine out what I been up to. Lily started to follow me around asking if I need help with anything.

"No Lily but thanks for asking."

I keep telling her. Then Sirius followed me every were I went. I'm glad that what the headmaster had me do what I need to do before they stared to follow me. Now that I know what is going on I throw my self into learning every hex, curse, and spell that the library has in it.

It was the weekend again so I was heading to the library. As I walked in the five of my mates were there waiting for me. I walked passed them to the shelf that I didn't finish.

"What are you guys doing here?"

I said as I came back to the table they were sitting at. I pilled the book on the table.

"Came to see you. We don't hang any more."

James said as he looked at the books I was reading.

"Why are you looking up hex's, curses and spells for?"

I looked up over the book.

"Cause I have some business I have to take care of."

I guess I had a look in my eyes cause Lily said.

"Are you still going to get your revenge on the ones who tried to kill you?"

I smiled evilly over at her.

"Oh yes I am. They are going to wish that they never did that to me."

One of these days I have to thank her for bring that up. It gives me something to fall back on when they ask me what I'm doing.

"Your not going to kill them are you?"

Lily looked scared.

"No I'm not going kill them. I just want them to hurt for a while."

James and Sirius looked at each other then smiled.

"So that's why you been coming to the library so much."

I nodded and went back to reading.

"How many books have you read so far?"

Remus asked me. I looked over at him and smiled.

"¾ of the book this library has on hex's, curse and spells."

They all looked at me with disbelief.

"Really? You read fast and with all the homework we been given."

James shook his head as he leaned back in his chair. I smiled and kicked the legs from under his chair sending him crashing back. We all laughed at him as he got back up. "That's not funny Wicked."

I helped him back into his seat.

"Sure it was Prongs."

Lily was still giggling. James seemed to like it when she laughs. I really hope they would get together soon. Then Lily brought me back out of my mind.

"Oh guys there is a Hogsmeade weekend coming up next week. We should all go together."

I smiled behind my book.

"That sounds great Lils."

James said and Lily pushed him off his chair. Making all of us giggle. I looked to the side and to see Remus laugh but he was looking at me. I could smell his hormones and it must be the full moon.

It was coming up in a few days. He was starting to look sick again. Poor Remus if he was more like me the full moon wouldn't be so bad.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

It was the night of the full moon and I was standing naked in the Black Forest. Waiting for the change to start. I could phase with out the pain but Remus doesn't have the option like I do.

So this month I change like him. I heard a twig snap behind me I turned to see a huge black dog. I shook my head and kept my back to him.

"Funny Patfoot why don't you go with the others and I meet up with you guys." But he moved to my side and rubbed his huge head against my side of the leg. I moved my hand down to pat him on the head.

"Your silly pup."

I said but then the changed started. I bent down so I wouldn't have a long way to fall. My bones broke and moved around. I didn't make a sound the whole time it took for me to change.

When it was done I slowly got to my paws. Sirius walked over to me and licked my muzzle. I licked him back then took off to the others. Sirius was beside me as we came to the spot were Remus was done changing.

The others were a few feet away from him. I walked over to him and slowly licked his muzzle. He looked up at me and licked me back. Then he got up and we all took off running. I was between Remus and Sirius. That night was one of the best night of my life.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

The next morning I was laying next to Sirius naked. My skin felt like it was on fire. Sirius looked at me as I slowly got up and put my clothes on. Then he helped me out of the forest.

Then I walked to the hospital wing and laid on the bed with my face down. Then Remus came in and was put in the bed next to me. We both fell asleep and when we woke up a few hours later.

The guys and Lily was there waiting for us to get up. Remus was up before me and was taken care of. I slowly rolled over so I could sit up. My body hurt so much and I just stopped trying to get up. I laid down and closed my eyes once more.

Then some one put there hand over mine. I opened my eyes to see Sirius there with a potion. I sat up the best I could and drank it. It burned then I rolled over to give them my back and fell asleep again.

The next time I was up I was alone in the hospital wing. I sat up and my body felt better but I guess every one didn't want to wait for me. I got up and walked back to the common room. They were sitting by the fire talking and having fun.

They didn't even see me walk in. I just turned around and walked back out of the common room. I went to the room me and Sirius had sex. I made it into a second room. The barrier I put around it made it so no one could find it.

The only ones who can find it is the ones I told about it. So the only one who knew about it was Sirius. I laid down on the bed and balled up. I was felling down and I don't know why.

Then as I was about to fall asleep someone knocked on the door. I got up thinking it was Sirius but when I opened the door was Sky there.

"Hey Mercy."

My face turned red.

"Hey Sky how did you find me?"

He smiled down at me.

"I saw you walking and I followed you. Then you walked into the wall so I knew you hind the room."

I moved out of the way.

"Would you like to come in?"

He walked in and I closed the door and locked it. Sky looked around the room. "Like how you made it into a room."

My face turned even redder.

"Thanks."

I said as I walked back to the bed. He followed me and he put a hand on my knee. I know he has a thing for me and he isn't bad looking. He's young, rocken body that any girl out love to have.

I got up and sat in his lap with both of my legs on ether side of his. Now his own face was turned from pink to red. I pressed my lips against his and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

After we made out we got undressed and started to have sex. Damn this man knew how to work me. I was so glad that I put up a very powerful barrier.

Cause how load I was screaming in pleasure. We did it all night and then took a shower and had sex again. Then we both fell asleep in my bed. Sky had his arms around me as we slept.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

It was the Hogsmeade weekend but the morning of it I went for a job around the lake. When I came back to the dorms the marauders, Lily and Molly Prewett.

"Were have you been and why aren't you ready?"

Molly said as she winked at me.

"Sorry I couldn't sleep last night so I got up and went for a run."

Then before any one could same anything I ran to my dorm to change. When I came back down only one was still he was Remus.

"Where did every one go?"

I said as I walk over to him.

"They said they were going to go ahead of us. We just meet up with them at The Three Broomsticks for some hot butterbeer." I was starting to feel like they didn't want me around.

"Ok so why did you stay behind?"

I asked Remus as we went through the portrait hole.

"Cause someone had to tell you and I wanted to hang with you for a while. We haven't hanged in a long time."

He was right. We didn't have time to spend any time together. We walked down the stairs and he took my hand. My face turned pink as I looked at him. His own face was pink but I just smiled at him.

"Mercy can I ask you something?"

Remus asked me in a low voice. I turned to look at him.

"Yes Remus?"

I think I knew what he was going to ask me. What did the headmaster wanted with me. But what he said took me by surprise.

"What is Truth or Dare? Cause some of the girls were talking about it."

I couldn't help but to laugh so hard. That I had tears running down my face. He looked a little sad.

"My sorry Remus I didn't see that one coming."

He smiled at me as I told him what that game was.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

When we got to the Three Broomsticks they were waiting for us.

"What took you guys so long?"

James said. I sat between Remus and Sirius.

"I was telling Remus what truth or dare was."

All of them besides Lily didn't know what I was talking about.

"What is that?"

Sirius said. Lily started to giggle and then I had to tell them what it was. Like five minutes later they wanted to play. I to a drank out of my butterbeer. Sirius was going to go first.

"Wicked truth or dare?"

I looked at him and he had something planed if I said dare.

"Truth."

I said to be on the safe side. He looked disappointed but said.

"Is it true that you like some one?"

I looked at him.

"Yes."

Then there was something in his eyes.

"Who is it?"

I smiled at him.

"Sorry but its not your turn. Its James's turn."

Then he asked Lily and she picked dare. James dared her to kiss him but she didn't. It went on then it was my turn.

"Sirius truth or dare."

He looked at me and smiled.

"Dare."

A evil smiled creped on my face.

"I dare you to kiss-"

I paused and he was nodding his head.

"James on the lips for five seconds."

They both looked at me.

"What its just a little kiss that wont mean a thing."

I said in a sweet tone.

"No. Why don't you go and kiss a girl."

James said at me.

"I kissed a girl and I like it."

They all looked at me.

"What I love that song. And I did kiss a girl but its just like kissing a guy. Close your eyes and think the other one is a girl. Like James pretend Sirius is Lily. Sorry Lily." She looked at me. But they didn't do it. When it was Lily's turn she went for me. "Mercy truth or dare?"

I smiled and said.

"Dare."

Then she dared me to kiss Remus on the lips for a minute. I looked at Remus his face was pink. I got up and sat on his lap then kissed him. Remus put his arms around my waist as we made out. After our minute was up we were still making out. Sirius cleared his throat and we broke apart.

I went back to my seat and Sirius was looking at me. We played for a long time we were about to end it game. Sirius was the last one and he asked me.

"Dare."

I said and he smiled at me.

"I dare you to sit on my lap and make out with me."

I looked at him.

"Sirius you wont stop till you made out with every girl in the school will you?" James asked his mate. Sirius gave him a look and then pulled me on to his lap and kissed me. As I kissed him back there was more into this kiss.

Like he wanted to show me that he was a better kisser then Remus.


	27. The Murders

_**Chapter 27: The Murders **_

_**Sirius's POV**_

When we got back to the common room after dinner. We stared our homework while Wicked pull out a note book and started to write. But as he wrote she mouthed words and moved her head like she was listening to music. I couldn't keep my eyes off her.

"Hey Mercy what are you writing?"

Lily said as she leaned over the chair that Wicked was sitting to see. She looked up at Lily and smiled.

"Just going over some old songs I written a long time ago. And writing new ones."

Lily beamed at her.

"You sing! I didn't know that! Could you sing one of your songs?"

Wicked looked taken aback but she smiled and handed Lily her book.

"Pick a song out and I sing it."

She said. Lily looked through the book then she turned some of the pages back. "What is S&M?"

Wicked's face turned a dark red.

"Umm I don't think you want to hear that one."

My face turned red as she looked at me. Like that song had to do with me. Lily smiled and talked her into it.

Wicked stood up and walked to the window. She started to hum a rhythm then she stared to sing to the window:

_Na na na na na _

_Come on _

_Na na na na na _

_Come on _

_Na na na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_Na na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_Na na na na na Feels so good being bad _

_(Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_There's no way I'm turning back_

_(Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Now the pain is my pleasure 'cause nothing could measure _

_(Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Love is great, love is fine_

_(Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Out the box, outta line_

_(Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more _

_(Oh oh oh oh oh)'Cause I may be bad, _

_but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, _

_I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite meNa na na_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_(Na na na)_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like itLove is great, love is fine_

_(Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Out the box, outta line _

_(Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more _

_(Oh oh oh oh oh)'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite meNa na na_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it _

_(Na na na)_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like itS-S-S & M-M-MS-S-S & M-M-MOh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me onIt's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong_

_And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah_

_I like it-like itCause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite meCause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite meNa na na_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_(Na na na)_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, _

_come on, _

_come on_

_I like it-like it_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

When she was done she didn't look at us. That was something different. I never heard a song like that.

"Wow Mercy that's a great song."

Lily said and Wicked turned at looked at her.

"Really? I wrote that years ago."

Wicked walked over to the couch that Remus was sitting at reading a book. She sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder. Remus put his head on top of hers. Something inside me didn't like that.

If any one saw that they think it's a friend or brotherly and sisterly thing but I knew better then that. One of the birds I shagged came over and sat in my lap and started to play with my hair.

Wicked looked over at us. But she didn't look mad or anything. I guess what we did was just a one time thing. With that I slid my arms about the bird and enjoy what she was doing to him.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

_**Mercy's POV**_

I looked over at Sirius and the girl who was playing with his hair. What I was feeling when I saw them I didn't let it show on my face. I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to Remus.

He slid one of his hands around my waist. At the time I didn't know I was shaking.

"Come with me."

Remus said softly in my ear. He got up and I followed him to his dorm room. I only been in here twice he pushed me onto his bed. Then he got on top of me.

"Are you ok Mercy? You haven't been your self in a while."

I couldn't hid anything from him. But something's I need to hid.

"Sorry Remus I cant tell you all of it. But what I can is that is I been just dealing with a lot. And I just need someone that doesn't keep hounding me about what I'm doing. I just want someone that I can just relax with and not think about stuff with."

Then I put my arms about his neck and pulled him closer to my.

"I can be that for you Mercy. I try to get the others to quit but we are just worried about you."

I kissed his lips then said.

"I'm not doing anything that is going to hurt anyone. The headmaster just wanted to see how far I'm learning. That's all I can say till he says so."

Remus nodded and kissed me again. His body pressed up against mine making me hot. The wolf in him wanted to come out and play with me. Remus pulled way waved his wand twice.

The curtains closed and a barrier went up. He ripped my clothes off and I returned the favor. I had fun ripping very thing off of his body. He was build like Sirius but he had some scars that made him look even hotter.

I licked his neck up to his ear and nibbled it. He let out a small moan as he moved his hand to my breast and squeezed it. As he did this I moaned and pressed my body up against his. I could feel how hard his cock was.

One of my hands went from his neck to his cock and started to rub it. Remus's face turned red but he closed his eyes and moaned.

Then he moved my hand away and put his hands into mind as he pushed him self into me. I let out a load moan.

"Mmm Remus."

I moaned his name and he did the same with my name. We didn't hear the others come in but they didn't both us. I rolled him over and got on top of him.

Remus's eyes got big but he let me do what I wanted. I think he liked it when I ride him. Going up and down on his super hard and thick cock.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

The next morning I woke up laying on Remus's chest. The both of us were naked and he had his arms around me. At some point during the night Remus put down the barrier. I heard someone putting on there clothes. Then two people were whispering.

"I better go James before they wake up."

Said Lily. I couldn't help but to smile at them. Finally they got together. I would go to but I didn't have any clothes.

Remus took a while to wake up but when he did he let me borrow some of his clothes. But when Remus pulled back the curtain all the guys were getting dressed and the girl that was with Sirius left the room.

Sirius watched me was I left wearing some of Remus worn-out clothes. I went back to my dorm and Lily was there.

"Hey did you have fun last night?"

I asked Lily and her face turned as red as her hair.

"Oh I didn't know you were there. But yes I did. Did you and Remus have fun?"

I smiled at her.

"Yes we did. He was amazing."

Lily and I started to giggle.

"How was James?"

Her face turned even more redder if that was possible.

"James was great he didn't hurt me for my first time."

That got me thinking about my first time with Sirius.

"Whats that smile on your face Mercy? Are you thinking about Remus?"

I looked at her.

"Yes I was."

But she didn't by it.

"He wasn't your first was he?"

I looked at her.

"Please Lily don't tell any one. If Remus knew he might get hurt and that is the last thing I want."

She nodded.

"Who was your first?"

I looked down.

"If you don't mind I rather not say. I'm not ready to talk about it just yet."

She put her arms about me.

"Its ok Mercy I understand. But can I have a guess?"

I was scared but I nodded my head.

"Was it Adam?"

I couldn't help but to giggle.

"N-n-no Lily he wasn't. And if you did guess right I wouldn't tell you till I was ready."

I smiled and hugged her back.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

When me and Lily got to breakfast we were in arm and arm like sisters. As we sat down the owls came. Then my owl came with the daily profit. I took the paper and started to read what I saw made me get up.

"Whats wrong Wicked?"

Sirius said but I didn't say anything. I walked over to Adam and put my arms around him. He looked up at me then buried his face into my shoulder and cried. "I'm so sorry Adam.

Do you have any other family you can stay with?" He shook his head. Poor Adam to have his whole family killed by Death Eaters.

"If I can I let you stay at my place but I need to see what I been doing this summer. I let you know as soon as I can."

He looked up at me.

"You do that for me Mercy?"

I smiled at him even though he hurt me I would still help him out.

"Yes I would I know what it feels like to lose your family."

He looked at me.

"I forgot you lost you mother five years ago."

I tighten my arms.

"If you need anything let me know ok?"

He nodded and I wiped his eyes before I went back to the others.

"Why did you go over there and why was he crying like a baby."

Sirius giggled. I looked at him and with out thinking I sent him flying up in the air with out using my wand.

"He lost he whole family you cold hearted jerk!"

Then I got up and left the table. I was so pissed off that I didn't know were I was going tilled I stop.

I was on the roof of the school I wanted to scream. But if I did that I would be in trouble my screams can be deadly. So I just sat at the edge school bar. Then I heard someone come up behind me.

At first I thought it was one of the guys or Lily but it was the headmaster. I looked at him.

"How can I help you Headmaster?"

He smiled at me and leaned on the bar that I was sitting on and looked down.

"I heard what happened to your friend Adams family and I think you should let him stay with you and you need to ask Lily Evens over as while so you can keep a eye on her. She might be next."

I looked over the forest. Summer holiday would be here soon.

"Ok I ask her but if she says no? What do I do then?"

He smiled at me.

"Go to her house talk to her parents and that should do it."

I nodded.

"For a fifteen year old you don't act you age."

I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Yeah will after you lose every think you don't have much else to do but to grow up. After what happened to me all I want is to fined who killed my mother and make them pay for it. Even if it kills me I want to make sure that every one is safe. Growing up with out a family is hard and if I can stop that from happening. Then dying would be worth it."

I wasn't planning on living throw the war.

"You are still young and you have your whole life to live. Ella wouldn't want you to die at a young age. She would want you to move on and life Mercy."

I let out a sigh.

"I know she would but that's just not me. She use to say I was to much like my father that he it sometimes. She missed him so much but she was happy that he gave her me. Something to hold on to. I don't have that. Sure I have some great friends but they all be better off with out me."

It was true with out me they would have better lives. All I bright is pain and death. "That's not true Mercy but some day you will see that I hope."

Then he put a hand on my shoulder then left. I just wanted to jump off the tower and see if I would live.

"Out lives wouldn't be better with out you Wicked."

Said Patfoot and the others agreed with him. I looked over my shoulder.

"What do you know."

Then I left them standing there. I went to go find Lily and ask her to stay over at my place this summer with out telling her what I was told to do.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

_**No One's POV**_

Mercy found Lily in the common room and asked her if she would like to come and stay at her house for the summer. Lily said she had to ask her family and would let her know what they say. The marauders were in there dorm room talking.

"I didn't know she was feeling like that."

Remus said as he laid down on his bed.

"How could she think our lives would have been better with out her?"

Sirius said more to him self then the others. James looked out of the window.

"I know. She is way more fun in our life's then out of it."

Peter just nodded his head.

"If I didn't have you guys I would think the same thing. You guys are my family. Beside my family hates me."

Sirius said. Then they all looked at him.

"Guess she doesn't see us as family Patfoot."

Prongs said to his mate.

"We have to show her that she is part of the Marauder family."

Patfoot said as he stood up.

"Were are you going?"

Prongs said to Patfoot.

"Going to go look for our Wicked girl."

Then he left them. Sirius didn't have to look far. She was in front of the fire reading a book. He walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Hey Patfoot whats up?"

He just stared at her. She is acting like nothing happened.

"I'm fine. But there is something you need to know. You are _OUR_ family. When I mean our I mean the marauders family. With out you we would just be four friends with nothing but each other. You are the best part of the family. Wicked with out you we would be miserable."

She looked up at him.

"Thanks nice to know Patfoot. But I don't see my self living after the war."

He really wanted to hit her for being so stupid.

"You will live as long as I'm still kicking."

She smiled and put her head on his shoulder.

"What are we going to do with you Wicked."

James said and they all piled on the small couch to hug there Wicked part of the family. . .


	28. Having Fun

_**Chapter 28: Having Fun**_

_**Mercy's POV**_

I was just coming out of the showers after out Quidditch practice. I thought the locker room was empty. I let the towel fall down to the ground then I felt someone put there arms around me. I turned around to see Remus.

"You scared the hell out of me. What are you doing here?"

He smiled at pushed me up against the lockers.

"Cause you were taking so long so I thought I come to you."

Then he snogged me. I smiled into our kiss. He laid me down on the bench and got on top of me. I had fun pulling off his clothes.

When his boxers came off he was hard. I move so that he was on bottom. Then I licked his lips and worked my way down his body to his cock. His eyes got huge when I licked the tip of his cock he was about to say something.

But then I put it in my mouth and he started to moan. It didn't take long for him to cum and when he did. He shot it in my mouth after swallowing it he pulled me back up and rolled so that I was back on bottom.

I licked my lips as we looked at each other. Then he pushed him self into me making me moan load. I was so glad no one was here.

He started to thrust hard into me and I wrapped my arms around him. Our mouths went from our lips to each others necks. I left a heart shape hickey on his neck and he left one on my neck.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

When we got back to the common room. The rest of the guys were waiting for us. I sat next to Sirius and he looked at my neck.

"What the HELL is that on your neck Wicked!"

I looked at him.

"What do you think it is Patfoot?"

The others came and looked at it.

"It's a hickey Sirius."

James said as he went back to the table. But Peter saw the one on Remus's neck and yelled.

"MOONY HAS A HEART SHAPE HICKEY!"

And they all ran and looked at the mark on his neck.

"Who gave you that Moony?"

James said as he pulled Remus's shirt to see the hickey better.

"Yeah Moony who gave you this?"

He smiled and looked at his friends.

"I'm not telling."

Then they looked at me.

"Did you two give each other hickeys?"

I smiled and got up.

"Nope I was jumped by this very hot guy. When I got out of the shower he put his arms around me pushed me up against the lockers and will I'm not saying what happened next."

I walked to the window and waited for them to say something.

"You didn't fight him off!"

Sirius said as he walked behind me.

"Nope why would I? I knew him and I wanted a bet of fun."

I turned and looked at him.

"You shag a different bird a day. So why cant do the same Patfoot?"

He didn't say anything.

"Its different with guys."

I let out a load laugh.

"No its not besides I always wanted to do it in the locker rooms. Its my body and I can whatever the hell I want with it. If you don't like it then deal with it."

I was smiling.

"Why are you smiling for!"

He was looking at me with anger in his eyes.

"Cause do you really think I would shag some guy that I don't know or trust Sirius?"

My smiled faded.

"I know you wont."

I looked at Remus who was sitting in a arm chair. I walked over and sat in his lap and put my arms around his neck. They all looked at me and I winked at Remus. He got what I was saying with my eyes.

"Remus can you for give me for shagging that hot guy."

I said in a very sorry voice and gave him puppy eyes. The others looked at us.

"I for give you Mercy."

Then he snogged me and I moved so that I had one leg on each side of his legs. His hands were on my hips and pulled me closer to him. I could smell shock and jealousy that came off Sirius.

Then James cleared his throat. We looked at him and smiled as I slide off Remus's lap.

"When did you two stared dating?"

James asked. I looked at Remus and he said.

"We're not dating James we just fool around."

I nodded my head.

"Yeah like any guy would want to go out with me."

I said as I flopped down on the couch.

"That's not true."

Remus and Sirius said in unison. I looked up.

"If you say so. I'm going to go to bed. Night guys."

Then I got up and went to my dorm. Lily was still up. She looked at me.

"Oh hey Mercy my parents said I could come over this summer but I need to go home and pack some things is that ok?"

I looked at her.

"Yea that's fine I pick you up the day after we get back to the muggle world?"

She nodded and I took off my clothes and just left my knickers and bra on. Shadow was on my pillow so I had to move him over and I kissed his nose then fell asleep.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

We were sitting on the train but this time Lily was sitting with us. I had Shadow in my lap and he was playing with the necklaces that Remus gave me. Sirius was having a good time till Adam came in and asked if he could sit with us.

I had my MP3 on and I really didn't pay attention to the others. I pulled out my wand and stared to twirl it and think about what I have to do.

Some one was pocking me and I looked to see that Sirius and Adam were going at it. I turned off my MP3 so hear them.

"You have no claim over her Black!"

Adam said. Sirius was growling at him like he was in his dog form.

"I do so have claim over her. She is family and she is ours not yours."

I had to looked at Remus.

"No one has claim over me but me. If you two don't shut the fuck up I'm going to hex you."

Sirius shut up but Adam didn't know what I could do to him. He just smirked and I was getting bored. So I jumped on to Remus's lap and snogged him.

Adam didn't like that but he didn't try to pull me away. James was sitting next to Remus and was looking at us. Then looked at Lily and smiled at her.

She smiled and then did the same that I did with Remus. She jumped on to James's lap but she didn't kiss him but just laugh.

I pulled away so I could laugh at what she was doing to James. Playing with his hair and other stuff. I slide off Remus's laugh and sat next to him laughing my ass off. Sirius was glaring at me and smiled. With out moving my hand much I turned Sirius hair pink. His long hair turned pink from the roots to tips. He looked at his hair then looked at each of us.

"Who hex my hair pink!"

James and the other marauders laughed there ass off. I looked out of the window I could feel his eyes on me. I opened the window my nails grew so I could get away. "Wicked!"

Then Sirius lunged at me but I was all the way out of the window and up on top of the train. Sirius had his head out of the window and I looked down at him.

"GET YOU ASS BACK IN HERE AND FIX MY HAIR!"

I looked at him.

"Umm no I don't think I will thank you."

Then I got up and head for the back of the train. I sat down by the door and then Remus came out.

"I knew I find you here."

He sat next to me and pulled me into his lap.

"Why did you hex Sirius's hair pink?"

I giggled.

"Cause I was bored and he was pissing me off. I get Adam when we get home. I might not see Sirius for a while. And James lives next door so I can get him. You and Peter I don't want do anything to."

He looked at me.

"So you going to be alone with Adam all summer?"

I heard the pain in his voice.

"No Lily is coming over and you know you are all was welcome at my home anytime you want."

He smiled and puts his arms about me.

"When can I come over?"

I turned and looked at him.

"Today if you like but if I'm not home that means I had to go and Lily but make your self at home."

He kissed my lips and I kissed him back.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

When we got off the train Sirius started to chase me.

"Turn my hair back now Wicked!"

I yelled over my shoulder to Lily.

"I pick you up a 7 so be ready."

I pulled Adam alone with me. We went through the barrier and Sirius's family saw me and Adam. I smiled at them as I ran passed with a pink headed Sirius behind us. When we got out side is were we lost him.

"Ok lets get you to my place."

I said as I pulled out my car and put it on the ground. When it was its right size we got in and left. When he saw my house his eyes got huge.

"I didn't know you were rich."

I rolled my eyes as I pulled in to the garage.

"No I'm not rich this was left to me."

Adam wasn't even listening. I showed him around and then took him to his room. But he pulled me closer to him and snogged me. I pulled away.

"Sorry Adam but I like someone else."

He smirked at me.

"He don't have to know about us."

I pulled out my wand and he backed off.

"Besides I have to go and get someone who is going to stay with us this summer." He looked at me but nodded. Then a knocked came at the back boor and we both went to go see who it was.

"Hey James and Sirius."

I giggled as Sirius gave me the evil eye. Adam looked at them then at me.

"Why are they here for?"

I turned to look at him.

"James lives next door and Sirius stays with James and they come over every summer."

Adam didn't like that but that made Sirius smile. I looked at the time it was almost 7.

"Fuck. I need to get going. You guys can stay and when I get back I fix your hair Patfoot. Oh if Moony come tell him I be back soon."

I turned to leave but just said.

"Were are you going to?"

I turned back and smiled.

"I'm not telling and you like what I bring back."

I went into the garage and Sirius followed me. He saw my motorbikes.

"Wow I didn't know you like motorbikes!"

I was pulling out one of them.

"Oh yes I just love them. Do you like them as while?"

He nodded and looked at the closes one.

"While when I get back we can talk more about them."

Then I pulled out and took off. It was a flying motorbike so it didn't take long to get to Lily's house. I walked up to the door and knocked on the door.

Lily answered it and she was ready. She let me in and I meet her parents. They were so nice and they liked how I could fit Lily's trunk and other bags into my on bag.

"Is that bike safe?"

Her mother asked me. I smiled at her.

"Yes it is. But I rather not use it but it's the only one that can fly."

They liked how it could fly. Then after that we left and Lily had a blast as we flew over the clouds. When we got to my place and walked in Lily didn't expected to see James sitting in the living room.

He jumped up and walked over to her and gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. Then Remus came out of the fireplace as I started to cook us dinner. I smiled over my shoulder at him. Remus washed his hands and started to help me.

Then I saw Sirius and I forgot to do his hair.

"Hey Lily I hate to bother you but can you take over while I go and fix Sirius's hair?"

She smiled and came over to take over.

"Sure I don't mind."

I smiled at her.

"Thanks girl I owe you two."

She looked at me.

"Why you owe me two for?"

I stopped and looked back at her.

"Cause for one summer I'm not the only girl here for once."

I guess I had a sad look on my face.

"While I guess I be come over her more often."

I smiled then turned back to Sirius and pulled him by his ear.

"Come on pup legs get you to my room so I can fix your fur."

Every one busted up laughing. Sirius growled at me but he followed me. I pushed him on my bed.

"How are you going to fix my hair with out magic?"

I smiled at him and sat on his lap.

"I don't need a wand to do magic Sirius."

He looked at me as I started to run my hands through his hair. Slowly it started to turn back.

"How can you do magic with out a wand?"

He said to my breasts that was in his face.

"Sorry about this Sirius but I cant tell you. And sorry about having my breasts in your face."

I said as my face turned red.

"I don't mind but I think they gotten smaller."

I giggled if only he knew what I could do to them.

"I really cant tell."

He put his arms around my waist so I wouldn't fall back.

"Its almost done and I'm sorry I did this to you."

He put his face into my breasts and said.

"No I'm sorry for over reacting. I thought it was funny but that git Adam was laughing."

I was done but I liked playing with his long hair.

"I know you don't like him but he is one of my friends and just a friend now."

He bit me and I looked down at him.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

He looked up at me.

"What was he before just friends."

I pulled his hair and then said.

"I don't know we fooled around and he was my first kiss. This was back in our first year during winter break."

He licked the spot were he bit me.

"Sorry for biting you."

I licked his cheek.

"Its ok but we better get back to the kitchen I'm still cooking."

He nodded and let go. When we got back to the kitchen and Peter was there too. As I walked by him I patted his head and took over the cooking.

"Thanks Lily."

She smiled at me.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

After dinner we went for a swim. I was the last one out and ever one was having fun. I just sat by the pool watching them. Then Sirius got out and walked over to me. "Why aren't you in the pool with us?"

I smiled up at him.

"I will I just want to watch you guys."

Then he had his evil smile on his face then he picked me up. I yelled and they all looked at me.

"You better not Sirius Black!"

He jumped into the pool while I was still in his arms. I cursed out load and we hit the water. I pushed away from him and swam up.

They looked at me my long hair was every were. I had to put it up in a bun so it wouldn't get pulled.

Then Sirius went between my legs and stood up. I wrapped my legs under his arms and looked at James. He nodded and did the same to Lily.

"Bloody hell Potter what are you going!"

I smiled at her.

"We are going to play Chicken."

She smiled and we stated to push each other but I got her and she fell back. Sirius throw me back and I hit the water.

As I was under the water I moved fast and pulled off Sirius's swimming trunks. I came back up.

"What the bloody hell just happened?"

I waved his swimming trunks.

"I just took your swimming trunks off. Pay backs are a bitch Sirius."

Then he came to me and I knew what he was going to do. I was to slow and he took off my top and Remus was the closer to me. I went to him and he put his arms around me. I was giggling so hard that it looked like I was crying.

"Great job Sirius you made her cry."

Remus said. I looked at him.

"I'm not crying I'm laughing."

Then I throw Sirius back his trunks and he throw me my top and Remus helped me put it back on. Then I turned to Sirius and said.

"Hey Patfoot."

He turned and then I slashed him. His face turned red and Remus looked at me. I giggled and smiled at him then whispered to him.

"Don't worry Remus you are the only one that is aloud to play with them."

He smiled and put his arms around me. Even I was on watch I was still having fun.


	29. So In Love With Two

_**Chapter 29: So In Love With Two**_

_**Remus's POV**_

Its been a few days since very one came to Mercy's house. James and Sirius comes over a lot. Lily and James went very were together besides the bathroom.

But Mercy has been watching Lily like she was guarding her. Now that I think about it why did she ask her over for the summer?

I know they are friends but why? Did James ask her to invite Lily over so they could be together?

"Hey Remus are you ok?"

I looked to see a smiling Mercy that made my face go pink.

"Yes why do you ask?"

She sat next to me and put her head on my shoulder.

"You are spacing out and you have that worried look on your face."

We were watching the others play a video game.

"Can I ask you something Mercy?"

I whispered in her ear? She looked at me and nodded her head.

"Why did you ask over Lily for?"

Her face went blank and when she spoke she showed no emotion on it.

"Cause she is a good mate and it would be nice to have her over for the summer. Besides its nice to have another girl around with all the boys. Do you really wanted me to be alone here with Adam?"

She got me there. I didn't want her to be alone with that Adam. I see how he looks at her and the way he touches her. Then a soft giggle dragged me out of my thoughts.

"Why are you jealous for?"

I looked at her.

"I'm not jealous."

I said softly. She smiled and sniffed me.

"No you are jealous about something I can smell it on you."

I know the full moon I close but her senses are a lot better then mine. It was like she could read my mind.

"You are more human then me Remus so you don't need your animal senses like me. Even after the full moon my senses are still strong. I need them cause they help me to survive."

She said in a low but sad voice.

"Your human to Mercy."

I said as I wrapped my arms around her. She smiled at me.

"I might look human but I don't feel human and I'm ok with that."

Then Adam came over.

"What are you too being so whispery about?"

He said that laud enough that the others heard him and turned to see what we were doing.

"Why do you want to know?"

Mercy said nicely.

"Cause I want to know."

Mercy rolled her eyes.

"You don't own my Adam I can talk to who every I want. You sound just like Sirius sometimes."

That really pissed him off. He huffed and walked out of the room. Patfoot turned and looked at her.

"What do you mean by that?"

He didn't sound mad but there was something in his eyes. She rolled her eyes. "You remember when you didn't want me hang around with him? But at lest you stop telling me who I could hang with."

I put my face into her neck so they other wouldn't see me smiling and trying not to laugh. Then they went back on to playing there game.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

_**Sirius's POV**_

Adam thinks that he is living with Wicked means that he owns her. How much that pisses me off.

I was jealous of Remus for hanging all over her as while but he's my mate. I still don't know what my feelings are for Wicked.

That night we spent in each others arms is still in my mind. I dream about that night so often that I don't want to wake up. Then Wicked got up.

"I be back later I have some stuff I need to do."

Then she left. Lily and James were going at it. The game they were playing Lily was kicking James butt and he didn't like that.

After a hour or so is when we heard the music. It was low but we all stood up and followed it:

_Crashed on the floor when I moved inThis little bungalow with some strange new friendsStay up too late, and I'm too thinWe promise each other it's 'til the endNow we're spinning empty bottlesIt's the six of usWith pretty eyed boys girls die to trustI can't resist the dayNo, I can't resist the day_

I t was coming from down to the pool but as we past a door that was cracked. We walked in cause the music was come from there.

It looked like a music studio and there was a huge piece of glass. On the other side was Wicked and she was singing.

She was wearing her short shorts and a sports bra. Her hair was wet so she must took a shower or just got out of the pool.

But we stood there listening as she went one:

_Jenny screams out and it's no pose'Cause when she dances she goes and goesFire whiskey through the nose on an inside jokeAnd I'm so excited, I haven't spokenAnd she's so pretty, and she's so sureMaybe I'm more clever than a girl like herSummer's all in bloomSummer is ending soonIt's alright and it's nice not to be so aloneBut I hold on to your secrets in dark rooms_

_Maybe I'm a little bit over my headI come undone at the things he saidAnd he's so funny in his bright red shirtWe were all in love and we all got hurtI sneak into his car's cracked leather seatThe smell of gasoline in the summer heatBoy, we're going way too fastIt's all too sweet to last_

_It's alrightAnd I put myself in his handsBut I hold on to your secrets in dark roomsLove, or something ignites in my veinsAnd I pray it never fades in dark roomsMy first time, hard to explainRush of blood, oh, and a little bit of painOn a cloudy day, it's more common than you thinkHe's my first LoveMaybe you were all faster than meWe gave each other up so easilyThese silly little wounds will never mendI feel so far from where I've beenSo I go, and I will not be back here againI'm gone as the day is fading on dark roomsI lied, wrote my injuries all in the dustIn my heart is the six of usIn dark roomsAnd you, maybe you'll remember meWhat I gave is yours to keepIn dark rooms In dark rooms_

_In dark rooms_

When she was done she came back out and stared at us.

"Umm how long have you been in here?"

Her face was pink.

"Not long."

Lily said.

"Did we disturb you?"

James ask but Wicked just smiled.

"Sorry I had this in my head for a while and I want to put it down so I wouldn't forget it. So what do you thing?"

It sound like the night we made love.

"It was beautiful Mercy."

Lily said as she sat down in a chair.

"Thanks Lils. Just wait till I put a rhythm to it."

We talked about her sing and who she should to pro. But Wicked said she just did this for fun.

While we talked she started to put a rhythm to the song and when it was time for dinner she was done. We all went but up to the kitchen and the girls and Remus started to cook.

I couldn't help but to keep my eyes on Wicked. She looked so fine in her clothes. It's a shame that she didn't dress like this all the time.

But if she did then other guys would see her like this. I wouldn't like that. Then Adam came in and sat next to Peter.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

_**Mercy's POV**_

After dinner we all just went to the movie room and just watched movies. I was in my chair balled up thinking.

When we were cooking Sirius was deep in thought and I wanted to know what he was thinking about. I looked over at him.

He was laying on the floor with Peter. Then he looked at me smiled and turned back to the T.V. I wonder if he knew that song was about us and the rest of the marauders?

I don't think they would ever now. Unless I tell them but if I did that then they wouldn't what to know who I slept with. I put my face into the pillow so they wouldn't see my face turn red.

I love Remus but I think I'm in love with Sirius! What the bloody hell am I going to do. Then Shadow jumped up in my lap and looked at him.

He was making his funny noises again. I got up and left the room quietly so they wouldn't hear me. I took him to the kitchen and gave him some food and water.

I sat on the ground trying to think. Then I saw Lily come in and when she saw me. She walked over and sat next to me.

"Whats wrong Mercy?"

I looked at her.

"I think I'm in love with two of my friends."

Her eyes got big.

"With Remus and Sirius?"

I looked at her.

"How did you know about Sirius?"

Lily smiled and put her arms around me.

"Cause I see how you to look at each other. And that night you was drinking 'alone' I didn't believe you. Sirius was your first time?"

My face turned red.

"Yes."

I said quietly.

"I knew it! But why don't you to go out?"

I looked at her.

"This is Sirius we are talking about. He never goes out with a girl. He uses them and that's it. I don't want to get hurt like that. Beside I don't what to hurt Remus. Remus is so sweet and nice and he is mine."

I growled the last part. Then she said something that took me by surprise.

"You know he is a werewolf right?"

I looked at her.

"How the bloody hell did you find out? Did James say something?"

Her own green eyes got big.

"You guys know he's a werewolf too?"

I nodded my head.

"Back on the train in our first year is when I found out. It too the others a few mouths. What about you?"

She smiled at little.

"A few years ago I guess. But how did you know he was one on the train?"

I looked down.

"Cause I'm a werewolf to. But unlike Remus I was born a werewolf and I'm not like him. I can turn into the wolf when ever I want not just under the full moon. But at the full moon I can keep my own mind same with any other time I change. Remus is the lucky one if you think about it."

She looked at me.

"I didn't know werewolf could be born and what do you mean that he is the lucky one?"

I pulled away.

"Yea I didn't know werewolfs could be born to but its very rare. He's only a werewolf once a month. But me I'm a werewolf all the time. I can hear what the others are doing in the other room. I'm faster then the others. I love raw meet. I love changing into the wolf. Running on all four is so much fun. The wind blowing threw your fur as you run. Your tongue hanging out. Howling at the full moon is something I look forward to very month. But I'm still a monster every day and Remus only turns into one once a month."

She put a hand on my arm

"Your not a monster Mercy. How you talk about it its like you are a animagi not a werewolf."

I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Whats so funny?"

I looked at her.

"Its nothing Lily but no matter what every one is more human them me. Most times I don't even think like a human."

Lily took a deep breath and said.

"What do you mean by that?"

It was like she was scared to ask.

"How should I put it? Umm when you think girl or boy I think Female or male. I think more like a animal then a human. Half the time I have to watch what I say and do. When I get made my wolf comes out and people know that I'm not human."

I put my head on my knees.

"How does your wolf come out?"

I looked at her and let my wolf come out and meet her. Lily gasped when she saw my dark purple eyes turn gold. Then my wolf started to speak.

"Lily I'm Mercy's wolf. I can tell you better then she could. We are one soul but two spirits in that same soul. There Mercy then theirs me. I'm her animal side you could said. Like when animagi choices there animal. What they pick and they don't know it is there animal spirit. But in some werewolfs there wolf spirit come out more then others. Like you, you have a animal spirit and I can smell it."

Then James walked in and sat with us.

"Mercy your eyes are golden again."

My wolf smiled at him.

"Take James his animal spirit is a stag."

James looked at each of us.

"Oh miss wolf came out to play?"

She smiled at him.

"No I came out to talk with this lovely girl."

Lily's face turned pink.

"So your saying that I have to spirits like you but mine doesn't control me?"

I giggled.

"It's a yes and a no. If you became a animagus then your animal would help you. But that's only when your in that form that it would help."

Then James cart on, on what we were talking about.

"She know about Remus?"

I nodded.

"Yea she's right I didn't think I would be a stag but I am. And Peter is a rat and Sirius is a dog and Mercy a wolf."

I came back in control.

"I have no choice Prongs."

The others walked in.

"What are you guys doing in here?"

Adam wasn't with him.

"Where is Adam?"

I said before we tell them what was going on.

"Went to bed."

Peter said. Then we told them what we were talking about. Remus was I little scared but Lily smiled and hugged him.

"So our animals that we turn into is are animal spirits?"

I nodded to Sirius.

"But how am I a dog?"

I busted out laughing and they look at me.

"Sorry but come on Sirius. Your loyal to your friends and strong for protect them. Loving to others even though you can be a real ass some times."

Lily said this to her self then to us.

"I wonder what my animal spirit is?"

I moved closer to her and started to sniff. James didn't like that but they all watch. Then I went over to James and gave him the sniff down.

"Your's is a doe if I not mistaken."

They all looked at me.

"How do you know that?"

James asked me.

"Hers smiles a lot like yours but more girly."

And mates spirit animal are ruffle the same. But I wasn't going to tell them that. Lily and James were made for each other.

"So if I wanted to be a animagus my animal would be a doe? That would be so cold."

I looked at her.

"If you like you can try and on the full moons she can come with us. Having another girl would be nice."

James had that look in his eyes.

"We know what we are doing but it should be easer for Lily to become one. She is smarter then we where. I say by the end of the summer she could do it."

I nodded my head.

"Ok so tomorrow is the full moon so after that we can get started. Cause I'm going to need you Lily to keep Adam from going out side."

She nodded and then we went to go to bed. I laid in my bed thinking. I was in love with to of my mates and Sirius would never take it seriously.

Remus I love but more like a friend then a lover. But we would be so perfect for each other.

We are both werewolfs and I can help him out under the full moon. Thoughts like this drifted in and out of my head as I fell asleep.


	30. Motorbikes & The Moon

_**Chapter 30: Motorbikes & The Moon**_

_**Mercy's POV**_

The next day I was bored and went to the garage. I had some bikes that need to be fix. I put on my work clothes and started to work on the bikes.

It wasn't long till Sirius came in and walked over.

"Do you need any help?"

I looked up at him.

"How much do you know about fixing bikes with out magic?"

He smiled and moved closer.

"Not much but I was hoping you could teach me. I want to get me a bike."

I smiled at him.

"Ok watch me and if I ask you to get me something get it ok?"

He smiled and watched as I worked.

"Can you hold this right here?"

Sirius did what I asked. Our hands brushed against each others. I didn't let it show on my face. After the first three bikes Sirius got the hang of it.

"Ok on this bike you take the lead and lets see what you learned?"

He gave me a cocky smile and got started. Sirius made two mistakes but after that he get great. I was having fun watching him have fun with the bike.

When he got done he had some grease spots on his face. He sat on his butt and I got on my knees. Pulling out a towel and started to clean him up some. Then I pulled out the keys to the bike and put them in his hands.

"Why are you giving me a key for?"

I kisses his cheek.

"I'm giving you this bike it can fly. Lets say this is for your birthday and Christmas for the next few years."

I was about to get up but he pulled me into him and snog me. Then helped me up. "Thanks Wicked but you don't have to give me one of your bikes."

I smiled and pushed him up against the wall.

"I know but I was having fun watching you fixing it up. And I have a lot of bikes and I don't ride this one much. I think you will take good care of her."

He looked down at me and put his arms around me. I looked down.

"Whats wrong Wicked?"

I didn't look at him.

"Its nothing Patfoot. Oh before I for get the is a button on the bike that can make it shrink so you can take it any were."

I pulled away.

"Lets get some food I need to eat a lot before tonight."

He nodded and we went into the kitchen and washed our hands.

"Were have you two been?"

James said as him and the rest watched us.

"In the garage fixing some bikes."

Then Sirius turned to look at his best mate.

"She gave me one of her bikes."

He was beaming and I couldn't help but to smile to my self. I started to cook a lot of food.

"You gave him a bike? Why would you do that?"

I didn't look at him.

"Cause he wanted one and I have a lot and I wont use it."

Sirius walked over to me and hugged me from the back.

"You are the best Wicked."

He kissed my neck then let go.

"I try my best."

We laughed for a while. When I got gone cooking all the food the would coved the huge table. Adam was the one to say something.

"Why did you make so much food for?"

I smiled as I sat between Remus and Sirius.

"If you knew me better. Then you would know that I can eat a lot. Plus my boys can eat a lot so I make a lot."

Remus and Sirius beamed when I said my boys.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

After dinner Lily slipped a very powerful sleeping potion into Adams tea. While me and Remus went out to the woods. I changed first and he took off his clothes. I watched him and when he saw that I was look he blushed.

I licked his hand and we stared into each others eyes. I don't know how long we stared the next thing I knew he change into his wolf. He wasn't in pain and I think he was in control for once.

He licked me and I licked him back. But as I turned around to let the others know it was safe. Remus got on top of me and stuck his cock into me. I wanted to howl in pleasure but if I did that the others would come.

I let him finish and then I howled but when they got to us. I was laying down cause my body was shaking with pleasure. Remus was laying next to me licking my ears. Sirius looked at us and growled a lil. I slowly got to my feet.

My back side hurt but I didn't let it show on my face. As we were running Remus stayed close to me. He kept on licking me and rubbing his head against me. I licked him and then I saw Sirius.

With out warning I pounced on him making he fall over. I had him pined him down growled then bit his nose. Then yipped happily and took off running. Then they all took off after me. There was a river so I jumped in.

The others did the same and I got a drink. I swam around the others and Sirius jumped on me. I went under the water and swam back to the shore. I shook my pelt letting the water fly every were. For the next few hours we just ran around and having fun.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

When the sun came up I opened my eyes. I was naked and Remus was beside me. The other guys were watching us. I got up and groaned and my skin hurt.

"Damn my skin is on fire!"

When I got up Peter and James turned away. But Sirius watched me and gave me my clothes. I got dressed and then they helped Remus get dressed and help him back to the house.

When we got to the house I told them to put Remus in my room. So I could heal him and take care of him. Then they left as I started to heal Remus.

It didn't take long for me to heal him. He smiled as I gave him some potion to help him sleep. I was going to go and sleep in one of the other room.

"Mercy you can stay. I don't mind."

Then I took off my shoes and pants. Then crawled into the bed next to Remus and closed my eyes. My body still hurt a little from the change. At some point I rolled over giving Remus my back.

I was so tired that I didn't hear them come in to the room. But I did feel some one put there arms around me and pulled me closer to there body.

The heat from there body felt good against my body. I let out a soft whine and rolled over and rubbed my face against his chest.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

A few hours later I was up and they all (besides Adam) was in my room. I sat up and Remus was still asleep.

"Where is Adam?"

I said in a tired voice. Lily smiled at me from James's lap were she was sitting on. "He is still asleep."

I smiled to my self.

"I guess I made that potion a little bit to strong."

Sirius chuckled softly.

"I don't think it was that. I gave him some more of it when he got up a few hours ago."

I shook my head and rolled out of bed. I put on my pants and pulled out some clothes.

"I'm going to take a shower can you guys watch Remus till I get out?"

I said trying not to laugh. Then I walked to my huge bathroom and turned on the water. When it was hot I got in and started to wash my hair.

Then shave what need to be shaved. I heard a knock on my door so I got out and wrapped a towel around me. Then opened the door.

"Sorry Mercy but I need to us the bathroom really bad!"

Remus said. I grabbed my clothes as I walked out.

"All yours Remus."

He smiled and walked in. The towel hung low down my back and I didn't know that every one was looking at me.

"Wow! Mercy what happened to your back?"

I jumped when James said that and looked at them.

"Umm. I didn't know you guys was looking."

Lily gave a small smile.

"Did that happened last night? Cause we never seen those scars before?"

I ran a hand throw my hair.

"I had them for a very long time. I use a cover-up that I make to hid them. I wasn't not ready for every one to know about them."

Sirius got up put his hand in mine and pulled me to the bed. He had the cover-up and a cloth. I move my hair out of the way as he started to put it on my back.

"Sirius did you know about this for how long?"

Sirius looked over at James but I was the one that spoke.

"The summer after first year his family let me stay with them. He walked on me when I got out of the shower. I asked him not to say anything to you guys. I'm sorry but I'm still getting use to them. . .even after all this time."

Sirius said in a low voice.

"Do you want me to cove up your tattoos?"

Before I could say any thing.

"I thought you just had that one tattoo on your lower back?"

Lily said. I smiled and showed her my wolf paw print on my wrist.

"You can leave the one on my back but you can cover up this one."

I gave him my hand so he could cover up the small paw print on my wrist. Then when Remus came out I walked back in and changed. I took my time on putting my clothes on.

When I came back out Remus was the only one that was still in the room. I walked over to him

"How do you feel?"

He looked at me and pulled me next him so that I was sitting next to him.

"I remember last night."

He side in a low voice. My face got hot as I remembered what his wolf and I did.

"You are ok with it?"

I said back in a low voice as while. Remus put a hand on my knee.

"Why wouldn't I be ok with that? I had fun for the first time in my life I remember the night. Plus having sex like that was awesome!"

My face turned a bloodred. Having sex while we were in are animal form was amazing.

"I did like that too. I never felt any thing like that before."

Then he pulled me closer and kissed me. As it was started to get good someone cleared there throat. We pulled apart to see Sirius standing in the door way.

"Lily cooked up some lunch."

We got up and followed Sirius. When Sirius saw us I felt guilty about kissing Remus. Its not like we are going out but he was the first guy I had sex with. I could smell the rage and jealous coming off Sirius.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

When we got into the kitchen the food was done. But the smell coming off Sirius was making me sad. I wasn't feeling so hungry even after the change.

I walked past the table and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

Remus asked me. I didn't look back as my hand was on the handle of the door. "Going out for a run I be back later."

Before I could walk out of the door Lily said.

"Your going running with out shoes?"

I kept my back to them.

"You need to get to know me better. You can ask the guys that if I don't have to wear shoes then I wont. I rather be barefooted cause I can move faster and other stuff." Then I walked out and headed for the woods. When I got to the woods I took off running. What I didn't know was that I wouldn't be back till late. . .

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

_**No One's POV**_

As Mercy walked out of the Remus felt like following her. But something told him not to follow him. So he sat down next to Peter he didn't feel so hungry anymore. Sirius was eating but he was worried about her. So was the others but they all knew she was mad. It was better to let her cool off then to heat her up more.

Lily sat next to James eating but the worried look on her face as he looked out of the window.

"So who pissed her off?"

Lily said as she closed her beautiful green eyes. Sirius kept his head down and kept on eating. Remus looked at Lily he felt like it was him that made he mad.

"I think I did something wrong that made her made. But I don't know what I did?"

Lily looked at him.

"I don't think it was you Remus. Mercy likes you better then the rest of the boys." Remus smiled at her. James looked up.

"I wonder why that is?"

Lily bumped him with her shoulder playfully.

"She told me once. That Remus is more like her then any one else. So she told a liking to him and wants to protect him."

Remus and Sirius looked up at Lily in disbelieve. Remus knew that he was special to Mercy. But hearing it from some one else made his heart happy but at the same time break.

He didn't know why he was feeling like this. Sirius on the other hand was in shock. He was her first and she like Remus better then him?

Sirius knew that he would never really understand Wicked. He forgot that Remus one of his best mates was more like her then he could ever be.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

Sirius let out a sigh he wish Wicked out get back soon. She's been out all day running and she said she would be back soon. He looked out of the window to see her walked towards the house.

He couldn't help but to smiled in relief. But when the light hit her face the look she had on made his heart hurt. When she came in every one looked up at her but the look that he just saw was gone and she had a fake look on it know.

Sirius looked at ever ones face they didn't know that she was faking that smile. She was pissed off still but she didn't want us to worry about her. He could tell her moods like the back of his hand.

He wished that she could talk to him about it. Then she said she was going to go to the garage to work on one more bike before she went to bed. Sirius watched her leave the room and got up and followed her to the garage. . .


	31. Trouble On The Way To The Train

_**Chapter 31: Trouble On The Way to The Train**_

_**NO One's POV**_

It was the last day's of the Summer Holiday. But there has been a lot of murders. Lily got her transformation into a doe down. Adam didn't know what was going on between them.

So during the day time they got alone but when Adam went to bed. They went out to the woods so they could help Lily. Like Mercy said it would take most of the summer. Mercy would proud of how fast Lily got the hang of it. James was really happy that his Lily was doing this. So when Lily finally got the hang on it was a day from the full moon.

James didn't like the idea of Lily who is barley getting the hang of it. Mercy told him that if anything would to happen she would be there to step in. After both Lily and Mercy talking to him he finally said it was ok.

So that night Mercy went out with Remus and the other slipped Adam some sleeping potion. Then they would meet them up at the river.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

So it was the day before it was time to go back to school. Mercy made every one pack that day and make sure that every one was ready. She was in her room when Remus came in.

"Hey Mercy I'm done how are we getting to the London?"

Mercy smiled at the door was closed and she walked over to him. Then pined him up against the door.

"Portkey Remus."

Then he pulled her closer to him and snogged her. Before they could do more then snog someone knocked on the door. They pulled apart and Mercy pulled open the door. Sirius was standing there.

"Every one is done packing Wicked. What are you two doing?"

Sirius said was he eyed the two of them. Mercy looked at him.

"Remus just came in and asked how we are going to get to London. I told him Portkey."

Sirius nodded and as he was walking out he said.

"How are we going to take a portkey with our trunks with us?"

He turned his head so he could look at me. She smiled at him.

"I be coming to ever ones room to put there trunks in my bag. Then I go and make dinner."

Sirius nodded then left. Remus waited till Sirius's foot steps faded away. Then he pulled Mercy into his arms and snogged her. She put her arms around his neck and pulled her self closer to his body.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

_**Mercy's POV**_

When Remus pulled me closer to him I couldn't help my self but to smile. Before I could get lost into Remus arms. I had stuff to do so I pulled away from him.

"Whats wrong Mercy?"

Remus said as he looked down at me. I smiled and licked my lips.

"I have stuff to do before we leave and I still have to make sure every one eats and put ever ones trunk in my bag."

He nodded.

"If you want you can help me?"

I asked as I reached up and kissed his lips.

"Mmm sure I would like that."

Then we left my room with my bag and headed for every ones rooms. Adam was the first room we stopped and put his trunk in the bag. We headed for every one else's room and did the same.

When we got done Remus followed me into the kitchen and helped me start on dinner.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

The next day I made sure every one was up and ready. The sun wasn't up but we had a very long walk when we get to London. We walked out to the woods and waited for the portkey to glow blue.

When it did we all touched it and we were off. When we landed I put the portkey in my bag and we started to walk to London. We were a few miles out of London.

The walked wanted bad till we got into London. That's when things started to go bad. First they were following us, watching us. I was in the back of the group.

"James."

I said softly. He slowed down to walk beside me.

"What is Mercy?"

He said in a low voice.

"We are being followed. When I said run make sure every one get to the train safely."

He looked at me.

"What are you going to do?"

I smiled a little.

"I'm going to give you guys time to get away. Go tell them when I yell run to head for Kings Cross. One on thing take my bag ok?"

He nodded and took my bag and walked to the rest. I had my wand ready. They were getting close and closer.

"RUN!"

They took off running and turned to face the Death Eaters who was following us.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

_**The Others POV**_

As they ran they heard screams and bang's coming from the spot were they left Mercy. Sirius and Remus wanted to turn around and go back. But they couldn't use their wands cause they were underage.

James kept them together and kept them moving. Lily was crying as she ran. It felt like no time but they were running through Kings Cross.

They made it to the train and was waiting for Mercy to come. But she never came and the train started to move.

"Were is she? She's going to miss the train."

Lily said throw her tears. James put his arm around her.

"I don't know Lily. She's a big girl and she can take care of her self."

He didn't know if she was going to be ok. He was really worried about his friend. Sirius didn't look so good as James and Lily.

He wanted to go out and look for her. He was kicking him self for not going back and help her. Remus was looking out of the window hoping to see his Mercy.

But no luck all he could see was trees and sky. Peter looked said but he didn't feel sad at all.

.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

After a few hours they started to think the worst. Lily was crying into James's shoulder as he rubbed her back. Remus was crying to him self as he petted Shadow.

Even Shadow knew something was wrong and he turned a pure black and laid in Remus's lap. Sirius was numb with grief of losing his Wicked. He should have told her how he really felt about her. But now he cant and he wont ever have the chance now. Every one was so sad about losing Mercy. Then some opened the door and they all looked up. It took them a while to really see who just walked in.

Then Remus got up and flew at her and hugged her.

"Oh Mercy thank goodness your ok!"

But as he pulled back he was coved in blood. Every one got up and went to her. Lily was crying so hard that she was happy to see her friend.

Mercy smiled and sat down and gasped in pain.

"Whats wrong and were did all this blood come from?"

James said as he watched Mercy as she started to glow gold.

"I'm fine its not my blood."

said in a painful voice.

"If its not yours then who's? And are you ok?"

Remus asked. Mercy to a deep breath.

"The Death Eaters that attacked us. There dead but I got a few broken bones but I be fine. I just need to change before someone sees me."

She got up and got her bag then headed for the bathroom. The others waited for her to come back. Lily pulled out her wand and cleaned the blood that Mercy left behind.

It wasn't long before she came back clean but she had a lot of cuts and bruises were you can see. She sat next to Remus and put her head on his shoulder.

"How did you get away from them?"

Sirius asked in a low voice. Sirius was sitting across from Wicked. She put her feet on his knees and smiled at him.

"I ripped out there throats then took off to get to the train before it reached Hogsmead. It took me longer then I thought. I'm sorry if I had you guys worried. But it would take more then that to kill me."

Wicked said through gritted fangs. The others looked at her and smiled.

"We know it would take more then that to kill someone so Wicked."

Sirius said with a smiled as he played with her feet. Mercy smiled and playfully kicked his hands away but then yawn and closed her eyes. She started to fall a sleep.


	32. Start Of Sixth Year

_**Chapter 32: Start of Sixth Year**_

_**Mercy's POV**_

We got to the castle and sat at the table. I need to eat so I would heal. As I look around the great hall there was a lot of people missing.

The scent of fear was in the air. It was making me sick. After Professor Dumbledore stood up and talked we started to eat.

I ate every thing that was inn front of me. The others watched me for a while then started to eat. I wolfed down four huge plates of food and six helpings of desserts.

Then Dumbledore got up to speak.

"Now that every one is feed and water I have a few thing to say. I know that some of you been reading the Daily Prophet. You all are safe here and we wont let nothing happen to you. Now for bed and be careful."

Then we got up and headed for our common room. Mostly every one headed for bed. The marauder, Lily and Molly was around the fire.

Remus was sitting in a arm chair so I slide onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and put his chin on my shoulder.

"Did you hear that Julia's whole family was killed?"

Molly said in a low voice. We nodded our heads. Julia was in our year but in Hufflepuff.

She was a cool girl I wished I talked to her more. They said she left the country with her boyfriend. This was pissing me off.

People I knew is being killed and I couldn't stop it. I jumped up pulling Remus with me. Then headed for the boys dorm room.

"Were are you two going?"

Sirius asked us. As I turned my head my wolf came out.

"Going to go and play."

Then we pulled him up the stairs. When we were alone I pushed Remus on to his bed and through up a barrier up with out using my wand.

"Whats wrong Mercy? Your eyes are gold."

I sat on his lap and put my face into his neck.

"I need something to get my mind off the killings if not I'm going to do something that's going to get my self killed."

Remus put his arms around me and licked my neck making me moan softly.

"I can help you our this that love."

Then we both took each others clothes off. The he laid me down on my back then got on to of me. Remus looked down at me then his lips pressed against mine.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. Pulling him closer to my body. We had hardcore sex that night.

When we were done I couldn't remember why I was pissed about. I curled up next to Remus and he wrapped his arms around me.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

The next morning I got up before the sun came up. I headed for the bathrooms to take a shower. I stayed in there for a long time.

When I got out and change I headed for the great hall. The gang was sitting together. I sat between Sirius and Remus.

I wasn't really hungry so I just drank some juice. Then the mail came and I got the Prophet. As I started to read I saw that there was more killings of family's that there kids went to Hogwarts.

I started to shake with rage. When I find who ever is pulling the strings. Is going to pay for what they done.

It took me a while to notice that they were calling my name.

"Mercy are you ok? Your shaking."

I looked up at Lily. I put the paper in my bag.

"I'm fine just got a lot on my mind. We better get going or we going to be late for our lessons."

They had that look on there faces again.

"I swear that I'm fine."

I pulled out the paper and handed it to them. As we walked to class Lily read it out loud so the others could hear. Then she was done we made it to the class room.

"That would make any one shake."

Said James. I was sitting between Peter and Remus.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

That night instead of going to dinner I made my way to Sky's room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in."

As I walked in Sky was coming out of his office.

"Hey Mercy. Whats wrong?"

I walking to him and put my head on his chest. I been thinking about this all day. Sky put his arms around me.

"If I tell you something you can not tell any one. Not even the headmaster Sky." He pulled away from me to look me in the eyes.

"Whats going on Red."

I sat down on the nearest desk.

"I don't like talking about this but I made up my mind. I'm leaving the school by the need of the week. I need you to look after my friends. I try to stay in touch."

He walked over and opened my legs so he could wrap his arms around me.

"Were are you going if you don't mind me asking?"

I looked up at him.

"I cant tell you. I wish I could but if any one knows were I'm at. They might follow me and that might get them killed."

Sky looked at me.

"Why are you leaving for?"

I rubbed my face into his shirt.

"I need to get stronger and learn how to use my powers."

"What powers Red?"

I didn't look at him.

"I can do things that no one else can. But when I was on the run with my mother I might some people that can help me. I need to get stronger so when the time come to fight I be ready."

"I'm going to miss you."

I looked up at him again.

"I be back when I'm done. Hopefully it wont take me so long."

Then he pulled me up and kissed me. I kissed him back and jumped up into his arms.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

So over the next few days I spend my time with my friends. I don't know when the next time I would see them. They knew something was going one with me but they didn't ask.

I was laying on the couch when they came in. Sirius picked up my feet and sat down and Remus did the same with my head.

"You been quite all week. So are you going to tell us whats going on?"

Sirius said as he looked at me. I opened one of my eyes to look at him.

"I haven't had anything to say and why do you think something is going on Patfoot?"

He rubbed my leg and I couldn't help but to giggle.

"I just have a feeling that your up to something Wicked."

I patted his hand.

"If I was up to something I wouldn't be hanging around you guys all the time would I?"

Remus started to play with my hair.

"Its true but if you were up to something would you tell us?"

I looked up at Remus.

"If it was to protect you guys then no I wouldn't. But other then that yes I would tell you."

I took a deep breath.

"I have a what if to ask you."

They all looked at me.

"What if one of your friends leave with out telling you. But that friend did that cause they have a plan that will help with war. Would you try and find that friend?"

No one was talked for a while then James said.

"Why would you ask that for?"

I looked over at James.

"Cause some one asked me that and I didn't have a answer for them. So I'm asking you."

He nodded.

"If it was one of you guys I would looked for you till I found you."

Sirius said. I hated my self.

"What if you do but it would get your self kill but it wouldn't kill your friend?" Remus said.

"Even if I would kill me I still go looking for them."

They don't trust me. I rolled off the couch and headed for the portrait.

"Were are you going?"

Lily asked. I didn't turn around.

"Going to a walk I be back later. Don't wait up for me."

Then I left the common room. They didn't follow me so I made my to the front doors. No one was there so I walked out and summoned my bag from my room.

I left Shadow in my room with a note to the guys to look after him while I'm gone. And I left them each a letter. They didn't have what I was really doing or were I was going.

I told them I was doing something for the headmaster. I headed for the woods and from there I would head for the United states. Were I would meet up with some of the werewolfs that were like me.

I was going to really miss them all. I hope it wouldn't take me so long but I didn't know how wrong I was. . .


	33. Six Months Later

_**Chapter 33: Six Months Later**_

_**The Marauders & Lily's POV**_

They were sitting around the fire in the common room. They haven't talked about Mercy since she walked out on them. Sirius and Remus didn't talk much after she left.

No one spoke her name in front of those two. Cause Sirius hit's the wall out of rage and Remus just walks off and no one see him for a long time. James and the other snuck out and tried to sniff her down but her scent.

Was no where to be fond on the grounds or the forest. Shadow was laying on Sirius's lap. He was a dark red color today.

It was the full moon that night and all five of them (besides Sirius and Remus) were talking. About what they were going to do that night.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

That night they were walking around the forbidden forest. They were deep in the forest. Sirius was in the back of the group when the wind blew.

He picked up his head and sniffed the air. He knew that scent and he took off at a run. The others turned to see him running.

So they took off after them. But Sirius and the others stopped before they went into the meadow. There they saw a huge white wolf walking towards the castle.

They all stood there watching her walk. How often they saw her in that form. But there was something different about her walk.

She looked like a real wolf besides the bag that was in her mouth. Lily stepped on a twig and the wolf stopped and looked over at them as they slowly walked out. The wolf sniffed the air then looked at them one at a time.

She bowed her head and started to walk off again. The sun was going to come up soon so they followed her. Remus's wolf wanted to run up to the wolf but something told him not to.

James and Peter stayed with Remus so they could help him when he turned back. Lily and Sirius followed and watched her walk out of the forest. As she walked across the grounds she turned back as she walked.

Her hair was shorter and she was different. They followed her to the headmaster office. They hid as she and the headmaster came back down.

"Will I'm glad you came back Mercy. After you rest up we can talk more. Head to the Hospital Wing and rest and I see you later and dinner."

He patter her shoulder. Then she walked to the Hospital Wing.

"I wonder what they were talking about."

Lily said to Sirius as they headed for the common room. If they followed her right now then they would know they were out of bed. They have to wait till later so see her.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

_**Mercy's POV**_

I made my way to the Hospital Wing. It might have been six months since I walked this halls. I walked over to a bed and fell face first.

This would be my first in six months I didn't have to worry about anything. My body didn't hurt and I wants tired form the full moon. I just laid there then I heard Remus being put in the bed next to mine.

I made the curtains closes then started to fall asleep.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

When I got a few hours later. Every one was there even Remus. I looked at them then got up and started to walk away.

"WAIT! You leave with out telling us. Then you come back and you wont even talk to us!"

James yell at me. I turned to look at him.

"I left so I could get stronger and get my revenge on the monster to kill my mother."

I looked away so I wouldn't see there faces with what I was going to say next.

"It would be better if I stay away from you guys."

Then I walked out and to Sky's office. As I walked in the band was all there. Sky looked up and ran to me.

Charles smiled at Mark and Taylor nodded at me.

"Mercy its good to see you but your different."

That wasn't a question. I pulled away and sat down.

"I know that I'm different. What I learned about what I am and the power I have. And I want to ask you four something."

They nodded and I talked to them about what I learned and if they want it.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

After that I went back to the common room. Shadow was on Sirius's lap and when he looked up at me. He started to make his happy sounds and jumped over to me.

I smiled and hugged him.

"I missed you to shadow. Come on my little friend we are going to are new room."

But before I could leave they called me over. I turned back and walked back over. "Yes?"

I said as I looked at James.

"Where are you going now?"

I sat in a arm chair.

"I'm moving back into the Music room. If you don't believe me you can come and see me."

I hated that but if they know I'm back to stay they wont bother me as much. Then I got up and left. I headed for my room and laid down.

Sky came in and laid next to me and put his arms around me. This felt weird having someone laying with me like this again. But this feels so nice.

I couldn't help but to smile as we laid there for awhile then fell asleep.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

The next day I went to my teachers early in the morning. They take me back but I have to work hard to catch up. So that day I read all the books that I need to catch up and more.

So for the next day I can go to my lessons. I was in the library when they came in. The boys and Lily walked over to me.

"What are you doing?"

Lily asked as she sat next to me looking at the huge piles of books in front of me. "Reading on what I missed. I'm almost done reading the books then I have to write essays for each lesson."

Remus was looking at all the books.

"How long have you been reading for?"

I looked up at him.

"Since before the sun came up."

There eyes got wide when they heard me say that.

"So your really staying?"

Lily said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes I am Lily. I went and did want I need to. So I'm back."

I looked back and the last book I was reading. They stayed with me till I was done reading. Then they helped me put up the books.

I didn't need their help but they wouldn't take no for answer. The harder I try to stay away from them the more they come around. Then they came back to my room with me.

Sky looked at me and I gave him I-Tell-You later look. They sat around my huge room and talked about what I missed. While I started to write my essays.

It didn't take me long to write them. Taylor came in and brought us some snacks. Before he left the ruffled my short hair.

I laughed softly and watch him walk out. He was doing while like the others. Then jealousy started to come off Sirius.

Was he jealousy for Taylor for ruffling my hair. I rolled my eyes and got up and stretched some.

"You guys should get to dinner."

I said as I took off my shoes.

"What about you? Aren't you coming too?"

James asked me as he and Lily held heads.

"No I eat later. I have to go and work out some."

They looked at me weird but didn't say any thing and left me alone. I went to Sky's room he was laying on his bed with his eyes closed. So I slowly made my way over to him and pounced on him.

He must have heard me cause as I landed on him. He rolled over so that he was on top of me.

"You have to do better then that Red."

Then he snogged me and I pulled him closer to me. He rubbed his hands over my breasts making me moan. I smiled into our kiss as I slide one of my hands down his stomach to his dick and started to rub it.

As I did this a moan slipped out of his lips.

"I missed doing this with you Red."

I licked his neck before speaking.

"Me to Sky boy. But lets take it slow. The training I been through changed me."

I looked away from him. But Sky put his hand under my chin then made me look back at him.

"I can understand that. I don't mind starting over and slow it down for you love." Sky's lips brushed against mine. I couldn't help my self but to lick his lips. His face blushed and licked my lips back.

Then we snogged and played with each others body's.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

After a few hours of playing Sky got up and got us some food. We both wolf it down. I was in my bra and panties and laying on my stomach.

As I ate Sky put his head on my hip. I patted his head and he licked my hand. He closed his eyes and purred softly.

A giggle slipped through my lips and then his eyes snapped opened and looked at me.

"Why are you giggling for?"

He said in a slow voice. I smiled at him and put my head on my arms.

"You look so cute when you purr."

His face turned pink but he rubbed his face against my hip. This feels nice then as I closed my eyes he climbed over me. He snuggled up against me.

I wrapped my arms around him and rubbed my face against his neck. Having a full stomach was making me sleepy. I yawned and hummed as I fell asleep.


	34. End of Sixth Year

_**Chapter 34: End of Six Year**_

_**Remus's POV**_

Its been a few months since Mercy came back. She moved out of the common room again but this time she didn't come back.

When she told us it would be better if we stayed away from her. That hurt me more then she wouldn't know.

Even when the full moon came they guys told me that she didn't even show up. She was in the library when I came in to do my essay on potions.

Mercy was wearing a mini skirt and a spaghetti strap. She was pulling down some books.

I walked over to her.

"Hey Mercy how's it going?"

I said to her. She looked at me, as I looked her in the eye there was sadness. "Good Moony thanks for asking. What about your self?"

Mercy said with a small smile.

"That's good to hear. I'm find just missing you like crazy."

She giggled softly.

"If you don't tell the others. I missed you and the others. But right now its not a good time for us to be hanging out."

She said as the started to pull more books down. I wonder why its not a good time. But if I asked she might get mad.

"How is very one Moony?"

Mercy said as I helped her with the books. She sat down the books on a table and I did the same.

"Peter, James and Lily are ok missing you. Sirius is a little bit harder to tell with." Mercy nodded her head then opened a book and started to take notes.

"Umm I want to ask you something if that's ok with you?"

She smiled up at me. How much I missed seeing that.

"Sure you came Moony."

I took a deep breath.

"Did you miss messing around with me?"

I looked over at her. She was looking at me with a huge ass smile on her face. Like she wasn't shy any more.

"Yes I have more then you would know."

She slide her hand over mine. I flipped my hand up and she started to draw hearts with her finger on my palm.

"If you like Wicked we can go back to my dorm?"

She smiled and waved her wand and all the books went back to there shelves. Then she got up and pulled me behind her still holding my hand.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

When we got back to the common room Sirius and James were sitting at the table. They looked up as we walked to the stairs.

Their mouths was open and guess why was because of what she was wearing. As we got to the room I through up a barrier and she pushed me onto the bed.

Getting on top of me her hands pulled up my shirt. Her hands ran over a few of my scars.

Then she bent down and licked one that went from my chest to my neck. I moans softly but I didn't like people seeing my scars.

She pulled back and slowly took off her own shirt and she had some new scars. Mercy seemed not shy or scared about her scars.

Like she's proud of them. My hands slide up her body and squeezed her huge breasts.

She closed her eyes and moans softly. Then she pulled off my bottoms and I did the same with hers.

Then she was back on top of me. But before she got back on top she sucked my very hard dick.

After I cam in her mouth is when she came back up and slide my dick into her pussy. She started to go up and down slowly and as she did this she rolled her hips.

I never felt anything like this before. Then she started to go faster and harder.

Her moans was turning me on more then ever. I had my hands on her hips and I started to thrust up hard into her.

As I did this she scream out in pleasure. Then I couldn't take it much more.

I rolled her over so that I was on top of her and thrust as hard as I can into her. Her nails dug into my back and moaned into my ear.

"I'm going to cum Mercy!"

I breathed into her ear.

"Me to Remus!"

Then at the same time we both cam at the same time. As I cam I pushed my dick deep into her pussy.

Then she rolled onto her hands and knees. Looking at her like this reminded me of the night we had sex on the full moon.

"What to try it like this?"

She purred to me. I moved in place.

"You bet your sweet ass I do."

Then I pushed my dick into her pussy once more. Like this it fells more tighter then before.

She put her face into my pillow and screamed. I couldn't help my self but to smile to my self.

After a while I put my face into Mercy's neck and started to suck on her neck. She looked back at me and smiled at me.

Her eyes kept changing from purple to gold. Guess both of them was having fun.

I sometimes wonder how it would feel if I was more like her. She put her face back into my pillow so she could scream as much as she wanted to.

As I thrust harder and harder into her.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

_**Mercy's POV**_

I put my face back into Remus's pillow. So I could scream as much I want.

Beside that I love Remus's scent. This was one thing I missed when I was gone.

I could feel Remus's dick throbbing. He was about to cum again and so was I. "I'm going to cum again!"

I said as I moved my head so he could hear what I was saying.

"My to love!"

He said and he pushed his dick deep inside me and cam hard. My hips was numb in a good way.

I laid down on my stomach and Remus laid on my back with his arms around me. I closed my eyes and stared to fall asleep.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

The next morning I opened my eyes. Remus was still on top of me with his arms about me.

The sun wasn't up yet and we have lessons in a few hours. I slowly moved from under him.

Remus opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Were are you going?"

He said in a love voice. I started to pull on my clothes.

"I have to go and get ready for class."

He nodded then rolled over and fell asleep again. I kissed the top of his head then tipped toe out of there dorm room.

I had the feeling someone was watching me. I looked to see Sirius watching me.

I just turned my head and walked out of the door. But Sirius was following me.

I stopped half way and turned to look at him.

"What do you want Sirius?"

I said in a low voice.

"I want to talk to you."

I nodded my head.

"So what did you want to walk about?"

I leaned up against the wall.

"Why did you say it would be better if we didn't hang out. But you are sleeping with Remus?"

I closed my eyes.

"You wont believe me when I say it's a wolf thing."

He took a step closer to me.

"Try me."

I looked up at him.

"Remus is different from you guys my wolf has a thing for him and his own wolf. It more her then me most of the times. I said it would be better I didn't say I want to do it."

Then he put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

"I know we have our differences. And I really do have Feeling for you but I still don't know what they are yet."

He took a deep breath.

"Every time I see you with another man it cuts me inside. I really don't know why I feel like that. I try not let it get to me."

I put my head on his chest. Then I looked up and kissed his lips then pulled away. "When you find out what you are feeling let me know."

Then I left him there in shock. I felt something for him as while but like him I didn't know what they were.

So I headed back to the Music Room to get ready for lessons.

S~^~^~^~^~^~^~M~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

_**No One's POV**_

It's the end of the year and very one was packing. Lily was looking for Mercy. Mercy was heading for the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Mercy!"

Lily yelled over the head of the others. She turned and smiled at her.

"Hey Lily what did you need?"

Mercy waiting for Lily to get to her.

"I wanted to know if you like to come over to my place for a few weeks out of the summer?"

I smiled at her.

"Sure that would be nice. Then would you like to come over to mine?"

She nodded and we both started to giggle. The other just watched them as they came over and sat down.

"What are you to giggling about?"

James said as he looked at his Lily. She smiled at looked at him.

"It's a girl think James."

Lily leaned over the table and kissed him. Mercy smiled and bumped her leg with her shoulder.

"Mercy what was that for?"

Lily said as she sat back down and her face was as red as her hair. Mercy flashed her fangs at her.

"Cause it was fun and I just love how your face turns red still."

The other busted out laughing. Lily smiled and joined in on there laughter. After they ate they headed for train.

And when they get to Kings Cross Mercy said her good-bye's to the marauders then headed off with Lily to her parents.


	35. Head Girl & Head Boy

_**Chapter 35: Head Girl & Head Boy **_

_**Lily's POV**_

Mercy and my parents were getting along nicely. But I wished my sister would come back.

But since I started school she stopped talking to me. I miss her but after she moved out with her boyfriend.

Mom and dad was sad for a while but then they got over it. She still talked to them but not me.

Mercy would be staying in Petunia's old room. I went to my own room and started to unpack my stuff.

Then a knocked came at my door.

"Come in."

I said as I put away my clothes. Mercy walked in.

"Sorry if I'm bothering you but I really need to talk to you."

The look on her face was worrying me a little.

"Its ok Mercy I was just putting away my stuff. What do you need to talk to me about?"

She rubbed the back of her neck.

"You might want to sit down."

I sat down on my bed and Mercy leaned up against the wall.

"Dumbledore told me to ask you something and then tell you more about it."

She closed her eyes.

"Dumbledore has started a organization call the Order of The Phoenix. After our seventh year Dumbledore is going to ask you and the boys to join. But I wanted to let you know so you can think about it. Just don't tell the others I told you."

I couldn't believe my ears.

"What is the Order of The Phoenix?"

She smiled a little.

"It's a organization. I really don't know how to say this. You know all the killing? The monster that is doing it. We know who he is. Lord Voldemort or He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. What we do is fight back against him. Dumbledore knows you guys are powerful and we could really use your help but you have to wait till end of seventh year."

She talk like she was in the Order.

"Are you in the Order?"

I asked as she looked at me.

"Yes I am. But I couldn't tell you Dumbledore me promise not to say anything."

I smiled at my friend she was nice to tell me this but why now?

"Why are you telling me this now?"

Mercy looked out of the window.

"Cause you are one of the very few girls are my friends. I just want you to know what you might face after school is over. Some as already died and if you join I will make sure that nothing happens to you or the others."

I smiled at her as my mother walked into my room.

"Dinner is done you two."

We got up and head down to dinner.

.

Its been a few weeks and it was time for us to head for Mercy's place. I was packing what I need cause we were going.

To head for the train from Mercy's place. I cant wait to see James.

All the letters back and forth was good but its not the same. As seeing each other in person.

I miss kissing his lips and him holding me. Then a tapping came from my window. It was a owl so I walked over to it and opened.

.

_**Mercy's POV**_

I heard Lily scream and I ran into her room. With my wand raised I looked around the room.

But there was nothing or anyone in the room but Lily. Her parents came in as while and I put my wand up.

"Whats wrong?"

Her mother said as she looked at her daughter then back at me. Lily smiled and said.

"Nothings wrong I made Head Girl!"

Now I was smiling.

"That's great Lily I'm so happy!"

I gave Lily a hug. Her parents was looking at us.

"Whats Head Girl?"

Her father asked us. Lily told them what it was with a smile on her face.

"I wonder who is Head Boy?"

Lily said with a smile.

"Its has to be Remus."

I said as I sat on her bed.

"Yeah it must be."

Then I got up and headed to the room I was staying in. I was done packing and I was waiting for Lily to finish I knew she was going to be Head Girl.

.

When Lily was done packing and we were ready to leave. The other day when it was dark I pulled out my car.

We would be driving to my house. So I was putting our stuff in the car.

I had to make Lily wait in the car while I erased her parents minds. The headmaster thought it would be safer to them to go out of the country.

The headmaster knows were they are going. So when the war is over he can go and get them.

Lily doesn't know yet but the headmaster is going to tell her when we get back to school. I walked out of the house and to my car.

Then we were off.

.

We were driving pasted James's house. All the boys were out side the house.

I honked the horn as we pasted. They got up and started to run to my house.

As I parked in the garage they were panting waiting for us to get out.

"Whats up guys?"

I said as Lily and I walked over to them. James was smiling as he saw Lily's Head Girl badge on her chest.

"You made Head Girl Lily! That's great!"

Then he picked her as he hugged her. I looked at Remus.

"Did you get Head Boy Remus?"

I asked as I hugged him.

"No I didn't."

Me and Lily looked at him and said at the same time.

"You didn't? If not you then who?"

James pulled out something and showed us it.

"Oh shit! James your made Head Boy?"

I didn't mean to yell but that caught me off guard.

"Whats wrong with me being Head Boy?"

He said as he looked at me.

"Sorry mate but don't get mad at me for saying this. But you're a trouble maker. You broke all the rules and you prank ever one. So why did the Headmaster make you Head Boy and not Remus?"

He was still smiling at me.

"Last year I was pretty good and I got top grades as while."

I nodded my head cause I didn't feel like fighting with my friend.

"Will since both of you are our new Head Boy and Girl. Lets party! !"

I said as I hugged James then walked into the house. My friends followed me as we started to have a party.


	36. Party

_**Chapter 36: Party **_

_**Mercy's POV**_

I pulled out some bottles of Fire Whiskey and Butterbeer. Then made some food and snacks.

"What do you guys want to listen to?"

I said to them. Lily was the first to answer me.

"Do you have any Red and the Pack?"

I smiled at her.

"Yep I have them all."

She screamed and started to jump up and down.

"If you want I have some copy's of them if you like to have them?"

Lily smiled at me.

"I couldn't take them Mercy."

I smiled and passed her a box filled with them.

"Just say it's a present for making Head Girl Lils."

Her face went pink.

"Thanks girl."

She hugged me and we started to dance and drink. Remus was dancing with me for a while then Sirius came up be hind me.

So I had Remus in front of me and Sirius in back.

.

Its been a few hours and we were drunk. Lily and James headed for a room a hour or so back.

No I was on the floor my head in Remus's lap and my feet were being rubbed by Sirius. I couldn't help my self but a small moan slipped through my lips.

I looked over to see Peter was past out.

"Should w-we put P-p-peter to b-bed?"

I said with a smiled on my face.

"Yeah we should put him to bed or at lest off the floor."

Remus said but he slurred a little but not so much. I pulled out my wand and pointed at Peter.

He started to floated to the couch. I was giggling as I put away my wand.

"Want to move this party to my room so we don't wake up Wormtail?"

I asked them. They nodded there heads.

We got up and stumbled to my room laughing. After that I don't remember what happened.

.

The next morning I woke up and at first I just laid there. Then someone moved in front of me.

I looked under the covers to see Remus laying there. But he was naked but then I looked down at my own self.

I was naked as while but there was a pair of arms wrapped around me. I looked over my shoulder to see Sirius sleeping there with his face pressed against my back.

How the bloody hell I didn't feel him there? What happened last night

All three of us were naked. After a while they got up and looked at each other. "What happened last night?"

Remus said as he looked at Sirius as he put his head on my shoulder.

"I don't know Remus. I don't remember anything."

I said to him. Sirius looked down at me.

"Why are we naked?"

Sirius said to us. Remus looked down at him self then at me.

"That's a good question Padfoot. Did we have sex?"

My face started to feel hot. My body hurt and I had hickey's all over my body.

I looked at Remus's neck he had hickeys and so did Sirius.

"I think we did my body hurts. We have hickeys and I'm still sweaty."

Sirius licked my neck and Remus let out a small growl.

"Stop it you two. We were really drunk and we had sex. . .While we had a threesome."

I really didn't mind it.

"Yeah I guess but. . ."

Remus said but he didn't finish what he was saying. I knew what he wanted to say. He didn't like to share me with other guys even if it was with his one of his mates. "While I'm going to take a shower you boys are more then welcome to join me."

I said as I moved out of Sirius's arms and over Remus to headed for the bathroom.

_**Remus's & Sirius's POV**_

They watched as Mercy walked to her bathroom naked.

"Look Moony I know you have a thing for Wicked so do I."

Sirius said. He didn't tell any one that he like Mercy till now.

"You like her too?"

Remus asked him. Sirius nodded his head.

"While I guess I could share her if you like?"

Sirius said. Remus took a while before answering.

"Sure I guess that would be ok. So lets go and take a shower with our Wicked." Sirius smirked as they got up and headed for the bathroom. Wicked was in the shower they watched her for a while.

Then they got in Sirius got in the back and Remus got in from the front.

"I didn't think you two would really come. But whats going on?"

She looked at them one at a time.

"We thought it would be better to share you."

Sirius said as he put his arms around Wicked and pulled her into his chest. Remus moved closer to her and kissed her lips.

Mercy kissed him back.

"Really you don't mind sharing one girl?"

They nodded there heads.

.

When we got out of the shower we headed to the kitchen. Lily and James were there.

We sat down as Peter walked in. Wicked had her head on Remus arm and she hand on Sirius's leg.

"Wow you three look closer?"

Lily said as she put breakfast down on the table.

"Will we got wasted last night and we ended up in Wicked's bed."

Sirius said with a smirk and he rubbed his hand over hers. Remus kissed her neck. "Oh really what did you three do?"

James said with a eyebrow lifted. Mercy smiled at him.

"Something that you well never know Prongs."

Then she dug into the food.


	37. End of Summer & Start of Seventh Year

_**Chapter 37: End of Summer and Start of Seventh Year**_

**Mercy's POV**

It was the end of the summer and we were about to start our Seventh year. It was the day before we had to pack up.

I was laying in my bed with my chin on Sirius's hip. Remus had his head resting up against my stomach.

had my hand on Remus's head running my finger through his sandy color hair. He was purring softly.

Sirius looked down at me I licked my lips and he smirked.

"Some one wants to play?"

He asked me in a low voice. Remus looked up at me and I smiled.

I yapped at them.

"Is this because last night was the full moon?"

I smiled more with fangs showing. I felt sorry for Remus cause he looked sick. "Sorry doing this time of year is the time that gets me. . .While you know."

Remus closed his eyes and whined a little.

"I'm sorry Remus. I wish I could make you feel better. It hurts me to see you like this."

He nodded his head.

"Go to sleep mate we go to my room."

Sirius said and he slowly pulled me with him. Remus rolled over and started to snore softly.

I felt bad for Remus what it was mating season for me. As we walked into his room I jumped him.

Falling onto his bed I started to rip his closes off. His eyes grew big but then he did the same to my clothes.

Its been a while since it was just me and him. One on one in a bed.

He licked my neck to my breasts then worked his way down. I moaned as he started to lick and play with my pleasure spot.

"Mmm Sirius."

I moan and my nail dug into the bed.

"You taste great Wicked."

He said as he came back up and thrust into me. I let out a loud moan.

He put his head into my neck as he started to go faster and harder. I had my arms and legs was wrapped around him.

I was moaning into his ear and dug my nails into his shoulders and back.

"Damn that feels great! You are so beautiful Mercy."

He moaned into my ear.

.

After some time we were panting in each others arms.

"I have to go and see how Remus is doing. What to come then we can jump in the shower?"

I asked Sirius. He nodded his head and got up and dressed.

I did the same and we walked back to my room. Remus was still a sleep.

So we went to my bathroom and jumped in the shower. Sirius wanted to play some more.

.

_**Lily's & James's POV**_

Since she got to Mercy's house for the summer. She and James shared a room. They had fun after they left the party. James made sweet love to her all night.

The next day Remus, Sirius and Mercy walks into the kitchen. They looked like that had a good time that night.

But what Mercy said made Lily think. Did they had sex all three of them?

She talked to James about this but he didn't know ether. He tried to get it out of Sirius and Remus.

James was laying down with his Lily in his arms. They were watching the news. Then Lily sat up with tears in her eyes.

"Whats wrong love?"

James said as he looked as he love.

"The Death Eats attacked my home."

She said with more tears running down her face. Before James could say anything someone knocked on their door.

"Come in."

James said. Wicked, Sirius, Remus and Peter walked in. They came in and sat on the bed.

"Whats wrong Lily?"

Remus said. James told him about her parents.

"Oh Lily that's so sad. I'm sorry."

Remus said. Mercy looked at her.

"Lily your parents are ok."

They all looked at her.

"W-what d-do you m-mean M-m-mercy?"

Lily said through sods.

"Dumbledore thought that they were going to go after your family some time soon. He asked me to. . ."

She didn't know how to say it.

"to wipe there minds and send them out of the country. When this is over Dumbledore will go and get them."

Lily looked at her friend.

"When were you going to tell me?"

She sounded hurt.

"Dumbledore said that he would tell you when we got to the school. That was if nothing happened to your home. But since it happened. I had to tell you. I really hope your not mad at me. I was following orders and I wasn't aloud to say anything. I'm really sorry."

Mercy said as she got up to leave. No one stopped her.

"Why would she not tell me? She stayed with us for the begging of the summer." Lily said. Then they heard a sorrow howl from the woods. Sirius got up.

"I be back later."

He mumbled as he walked out of the room.

_**Sirius's POV**_

As I left the room James put his arms around Lily as she cried more. I walked out side and changed in to a dog.

I sniffed the ground and found Wicked's scent. Then taking off running I found Wicked laying down by the river.

She picked up her head and looked at me. Then she put it back down and changed back.

But as she turned human clothes slid on her. Where did they come from?

I wondered to my self. So I changed back as while.

"How did you do that?"

I said as I sat next to her. Wicked put her head on my lap.

"Do what?"

She said in a dead voice.

"How did you get clothes on when you changed back?"

She smiled a little.

"When I left school for a while I learned a lot of things. This was one of them."

I nodded as I ran my hand through her beautiful black hair.

"That's sweet. Lily will get over it. You don't have to beat your self up cause of it."

She sat up and crawled into my lap and put her face into my neck. Then I could feel her hot tears on my neck.

"Its ok let it out Wicked."

I said as I rubbed her back. I really wanted to tell her I loved her but I didn't think this was the time.

Her arms wrapped around my neck to pull me closer to her.

"Why cant I do anything right Padfoot?"

Mercy asked me that and it hurt my heart.

"Why do you think that for Wicked?"

She pulled away to look at me.

"Every thing I do hurts people I loved or gets them killed."

Her voice broke at the last part. I knew she was talking about her mother.

"That's not true Mercy."

Tears ran down her face.

"Yes it is! Cause of me my mother got kill trying to save me. Then I kept on hurting you and every one else I care about!"

I pulled her closer.

"I will never leave you no matter what. You are one of my closes mates."

She put her forehead against mine. Then she pressed her lips against mine.

I closed my eyes and kissed her back.

"Thank you Sirius."

She yawned and snuggled up against me.

"Will you sleep with me? I don't want to be alone tonight?"

She asked me. I nodded and picked her up and headed to her room.

Her arms were still around my neck and her face was in my neck. James and the rest (besides Lily) was in the kitchen.

"Where is Lily?"

I asked them as I stopped.

"She fell asleep. Is Mercy ok?"

Wicked didn't say anything.

"I think she will in a few days. I'm going to take her to her room and stay with her."

Then I walked off before they could say anything. Remus got up and followed me. "Do you mind if I stay with her to Padfoot?"

He asked softly to me. Why was he asking me?

"Sure mate."

I said as he opened the door for us. I put Wicked down and she was asleep.

Then Remus and I took off out clothes besides our boxers. I got in on one side and Remus got in on the other side.

Then we moved closer to our Wicked. I had my back towards her and she put her arms around me and put her face into my back.

Then Remus put his arms around her and moved closer to her.

.

_**Mercy's POV**_

It was time for us to leave and head back to school. I had every one's trucks packed in my bag.

I was in the woods waiting for every one by the Portkey. Sirius and Remus were the first to come then Peter, Lily and James came last.

When it glowed blue we put our finger on it and we were off. We landed a mile out of London.

We took off at a nice jog. When we got into London we only had a few long blocks to get to Kings Cross.

I felt like something was watching us. I was in the back of the group.

I stopped and looked around there was nothing I could see. But my other scents was picking up stuff.

Sirius looked back at me I was some feet away. I gave him the look to run.

He spoke to James and he looked at me I nodded and through my bag at them. As some of the Death Eaters came out.

.

I barely made it back to the train. I found them at the end of the train.

They looked at me and I started to change my bloody clothes.

"What happened?"

Remus asked me.

"Death Eaters again."

Sirius looked me up and down.

"You didn't get hurt?"

I smiled at him as I put on my clothes.

"Nope."

I sat down and put my feet up on Remus's knees. Then I put my head on Sirius's arm.

"So why didn't they come after us?"

James asked me.

"They didn't what any of you. They wanted me to join them."

They all looked at me.

"Why would they what you?"

Lily said with a little bit of heat in her voice.

"I didn't stop and ask them."

She was still mad me. I got up and left the compartment with Shadow.

I sat outside and played with Shadow. Its been a while since I played with him.

He was making funny noises that makes me smile. Remus came out and sat next to me.

"You ok?"

He asked softly. I looked at him.

"No but hopeful I will be."

He put a arm around my waist.

"She will cool down soon. You just have to give her time."

I just nodded my head. She will never forgive me.

But I never would say it out loud.

.

We were just sitting down at the table. Lily sat as fair as she could away from me. I was sitting between Remus and Sirius. Some of Sirius's birds were trying to get him to talk to them.

I ate then left the table before every one was done. I headed for the Headmasters office.

I sat in the empty office watching all the old Headmasters and Headmistress watching me. Then the Headmaster came in.

"Oh. Hello Mercy I wanted to speak with you. But you left the Great Hall before every one was done. I heard that Lily found out what you did?"

He asked me softly. I nodded my head.

"I'm guessing she didn't take it to while did she?"

I looked up at him.

"No she didn't sir."

I said he nodded his head and sat down.

"You have to give her time Mercy."

I nodded my head. Why does every one keep telling me that.

"Is that all sir?"

I asked him. He nodded his head.

"If I need you I will send for you."

I got up and gave him a small bow.

"Have a good night sir."

Then I left my Headmaster in his offices and headed for the music room. Sky was in his room, he had his eyes closed.

I stood there watching him.

"Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to come over here?"

He looked at me with one eye open. I smiled and walked over to him and he pulled me on top of him.

My eyes started to turn gold.

"Some one whats to say hello."

My wolf smiled at him and nodded her head. She bent her head down and licked his lips. . .


	38. Girl Fight

_**Chapter 38: Girl Fight **_

_**Mercy's POV**_

The next morn I woke up in Sky's arms. It was still dark out but I had to get up. With out waking up my lover I got up. Made my way to his bathroom to take a shower.

Then Sky's arms wrapped around me.

"You think you can sneak out of my bed with out me knowing?"

He said as he started to kiss my neck.

"I never said I could do that. Besides I needed a shower before I have to go to classes."

He nipped at my neck. I growled softly.

"I know but still you could have laid in some more."

I turned around and looked up at him.

"Yea I know but I wanted to take a shower."

I licked his neck and he gave a small moan. I giggled into his neck.

"You know when you do that it drives me wild."

I kissed his lips before answering.

"I know that why I do it Sky."

He pushed me up against the wall.

.

When I walked into the Great Hall and they were sitting there. From were I stood they looked like they were having fun.

Something inside me said.

_They look better with out you. They seem happier with out you._

I couldn't help but to agree with my wolf. I walked past them to the teachers table and to my classes then left.

They didn't call after me or even try to come after me. I wasn't talking a lot of classes this year and most of them I didn't have with the rest of them.

I sat in the class room waiting for it to start. Slowly the students came in.

I sat on the other side of the room in the front. Were I never sat in the front ever. I could here them talking.

"Why is she sitting in the front?"

Remus asked his friends.

"I don't know. Maybe she wants to be good this year?"

Said James.

"I don't know and I kinda don't care right now."

Said Lily. That hurt me the most. I didn't really have female friends.

So when the only one I have said that it hurt.

.

After the day I went to my dorm and got my stuff. The marauders or Lily wasn't in there so they didn't see me move out again.

Sky saw my face and knew something was wrong.

"They guys are being jerks again?"

He said as he helped me unpack.

"No they didn't do anything. It was me and Lily."

He waited for me to go on. So I told him what happened.

"Just give her ti-"

I cut him off.

"Blood hell! Can every one fucken stop telling me that!"

I was so sick of people telling me that.

"I so fed up with it! I know I have to give her bloody time. Just wish every one would stop telling me that!"

Sky looked at me.

"Sorry Sky I didn't mean to snap at you."

He moved closer to me.

"Its ok I understand and I'm sorry for saying that."

I just jump on him and he fell on my bed.

"Can you just hold me for a while?"

I asked him. He put his arms around me and held me and tears ran down my face. "Its ok Mercy let it out."

Sky whispered into my ear. He was trying to calm me down. It was working but it was slowly working.

Then I heard them walking down the hall. I growled and rolled off Sky.

"I really don't need this."

Sky nodded and left the room before they walked in on us. I was sitting on the floor with my back up against the bed.

They walked in and I had my head on my knees.

"Why did you move out again?"

James said as he sat on my bed.

"Cause I need a place study with out any one bothering me."

I got better at lying to them.

"Sure you do but why move out?"

Sirius said. I looked over at him.

"I just need space ok! If you guys don't mind I need to get to work on my homework."

They didn't say anything but they left. While besides Remus and Sirius.

"Did we do something wrong?"

Remus asked me. I looked up at him.

"No I just need some space right now. I see you later on to night. . .Is Lily coming to night?"

I asked. Sirius nodded his head.

"I think I'm going to be alone tonight if you don't mind?"

I asked Remus he gave me a small smile.

"Ok."

He bent down and kissed me then Sirius did the same.

.

When they left Sky came back in.

"So they are going to share you?"

I got up and sat on the bed. Sky walked over and sat next to me.

"That's what they want so what ever makes them happy. But I feel bad that I just use you sometimes."

I said in a small voice.

"Your not using me. You are some one that I can have fun with. I don't mean that in a mean way."

I smiled and put my head on his shoulder.

"We use each other in a good way."

Sky kissed me softly on the lips.

"Mmm I just love kissing your lips."

I giggled into our kiss.

"Me to."

I looked out side the window.

"Tomorrow after I do my homework what to fool around?"

I said as I got up.

"Love to love. Its time for you to go?"

I nodded my head and he walked me out to the front door of his classroom. I kissed his lips one more time then headed for the Forest.

I took off my clothes then changed. I took off around the lake I found a rock that was half in the water.

laid on it looking down at the water. I heard Remus howl.

Then Sirius did the same. I sat up and let out somber howl then moved on.

Before they could find me, that is if they wanted to. I went down the bank and found another rock to lay on.

I heard a twig snap and looked up to see Sirius right there. I rolled my eyes and got up.

I started to walk into the water. Sirius followed me as I swam to the island.

I shook my pelt and walked to my mothers grave. Its been a while since I came and see her.

I laid down in front of her grave with Sirius laying next to me. He licked my ears and I licked his snout.

.

The next morning I woke up naked with Sirius sitting next to me. He had my clothes with him.

My skin hurt from the change.

"You better hurry up or your going to be late for your classes."

I smiled a little.

"I don't have any classes in the morning today."

He looked at me.

"Really that must be nice."

I slowly got up and put my clothes on.

"Want me to walk you to the hospital wing?"

He helped me into the boat.

"No that would make you late for your lessons."

He smiled and gave me his arm. I took it and we walked back to the castle.

I dropped him off at his class and headed for the hospital wing to see Remus. I sat by him for a while.

When he opened his eyes I put my hand into his. He gave my hand a squeeze. "How are you feeling?"

I asked him. He smiled a little.

"Better now that you are here. But don't you have classes right now?"

I put my head down on his stomach soft so I wouldn't hurt him.

"No I have the mornings off every other day."

He nodded his head. I got up and kissed his lips.

"I better get going."

Remus looked at me.

"Why?"

I smiled at him.

"Cause I don't want to make Lily madder then what she is at me. They are on there way right now. I see you later ok."

I said and kissed him one more time. I walked out as fast as I could.

As I walked down the corridor I heard James call my name but I rounded the corner. They weren't going to come after me so I headed for my room.

Sky was in there laying on the floor listening to some music. I walked over and sat on his back.

"How was it?"

Sky said as he rolled over so I was not sitting on his stomach.

"It was ok I spent the night at my mothers grave."

He put his elbows on the floor and pushed his self up. So I slid down to his groining.

"You ok?"

I smiled and kissed his lips.

"Yep I'm fine. I do have some time before I have to go to my afternoon lessons."

He smiled and picked me up and headed for his room.

.

As I made my way down to potions. This was one of the very few lessons I had with my friends.

I sat alone but one of the Slytherin girls was looking at us. Then she started to talk aloud so every one could hear her.

"Looks like the slut and her friends are fighting again. If you ask me I bet Evens didn't want a slut hanging around her man."

The Professor wasn't there yet. But she kept on talking and talking bad about me.

The I couldn't help my self. I dove over my table and started to beat the shit out of her.

I didn't bother with my wand. She was screaming and her friends didn't know what to do.

James, Sirius and Peter were trying to get me off her. I elbowed one of them in the face as I drew back to hit her again.

I messed up her face when they finally dragged me away. Then the Potions Professor came in.

I threw the guy's off, then grab my bag and left the class room.

.

I was on roof when the Headmaster found me.

"I heard you beat up Coraline in Potions."

I didn't look at him.

"She was asking for it. Calling me a slut loud enough for every one to hear. I know your going to tell me that I should have told the Professor but he wasn't in there. While you should have not done it any way. But I couldn't help it something just snapped."

I said in a rush. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Will if I knew that you knew that I wouldn't have made a trip up here. But for that you will have to do detention for a weeks so she think you been punition."

I moved away from him.

"I know what will I be doing?"

I said as I looked over the sides. Ever time I do this something insides me wants to jump over it and see what would happen.

"You will be having detention with Sky."

I nodded my head. Then he left me there to think.

"Professor can I ask you something?"

I said. He turned back around and looked at me.

"Yes you may?"

I closed my eyes.

"Do I really need to be here for my last year?"

He took a deep breath.

"No you don't you are one of the smartest students in this school. But I would really like it if you stayed."

I nodded my head.

"Ok thank you."

Then he left me there. I so wanted to leave this place.

No matter were I go I never fit in.

How much I wanted to scream out. . .


	39. The Shrieking Shack

_**Chapter 39: The Shrieking Shack **_

_**Sirius's POV**_

Its been a few days and Mercy been busy. She got a weeks worth of detention for beating the hell out of Coraline.

Will she was asking for it. I was about to hex her but Wicked dove on her.

When we were trying to get her off her. She got Peter in the face with her elbow. We only got two classes together and she doesn't sit with us anymore. And at meals she does the same.

I really wish Lily would forgive Mercy already. Beside's Lily took it out of portion.

Wicked was following orders and if it wasn't for her Lily's parents would have been killed.

"Sirius what are you thinking about?"

James said to me.

"I just really miss Wicked."

They looked at me.

"I miss her too."

Remus said too as he sat next to me. Lily rolled her eyes at us.

"Yeah I know."

Said James and Lily looked at him.

"She is a liar and you still want to be her friend?"

I couldn't take it anymore.

"If it wasn't for her your parents would have been killed Evens. You should be grateful for her. And she was following order that I still don't understand about."

She opened her mouth then closed it. I just got up and left the common room.

My feet took me to were I wanted to be the most. I knocked on the door and Sky opened it.

"Hello Professor. Is Wicked here?"

I asked him. He smiled a little.

"Yes she's in her room come on in."

I walked pasted him and knocked on her red door. A soft.

"Come in."

Came throw the door. I opened the door and Wicked was laying on her bed ready a huge book.

She didn't even bother to looking up.

"How are you?"

I said as I walked over to her bed.

"Ok and you?"

She said as she finally looked up at me. Wicked smiled but her eyes still had hurt in them.

I put my arms around her and pulled her up onto my lap.

"Sirius what are you doing?"

She asked softly.

"I just wanted to hold you. Is that ok?"

I said into her ear. She bit her lower lip.

"Yes its ok Sirius. How is Remus?"

I knew she was going to asked about him.

"He's doing ok missing you as while as I have."

She put her head on my chest.

"I know I missed you guys as while. Maybe we could get together."

I smiled and bent down and kissed her neck. She let out a low moan.

"But were can we go?"

I asked her. She looked up at me.

"What about the Shrieking Shack?"

Wicked said. I thought about it.

It could work we know how to get in. No one could get in.

"That sounds good but we need to fix it up some."

She smiled at me.

"I can do that. When do you want to meet up there?"

She smiled as she licked my neck.

"How about this weekend?"

I said and she nodded her head.

.

It was the weekend and me and Remus made our way down to the Great Hall. Then made our way out to the Whopping Willow.

Throw the tunnel and up throw the floor. It looked the same but we headed up to the bedroom.

Wicked was there fixing the bed. She didn't hear us. The room was wow she was good at this kind of stuff.

"Wow! Mercy you are Wicked."

I said to her. She jumped a little when I spoke.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you love."

She smiled.

"Its ok Padfoot. Hi Remus."

Wicked said as she looked at Remus. He smiled and walked over to her.

Moony hugged her then kisses her softly on her lips. I walked over and kissed her neck from behind.

She moaned as we both pressed our body up against hers.

"That's not fair double teaming up against me."

We just smiled at each other. Things were about to get hot in here.

.

The next day I woke up with Wicked in my arms. Remus was laying on his stomach.

And Wicked had her arm over him. I couldn't help but to chuckle under my breath.

"Whats so funny love?"

Wicked said in a low voice.

"Sorry but we looked kinda funny."

She kissed Remus scared back.

"I know but I couldn't be happier with out you two."

She smiled over at me.

"Me to Mercy?"

Remus said as he rolled over.

"Sorry did we wake you up love?"

Wicked said.

"No I was up but I didn't want this to end."

I know how that is.

"Who's hungry?"

Wicked said as he rolled over me naked. But before she could get off me.

I put my arms around her.

"I am but I rather have you."

I said.

"Me to."

She giggled and kissed my lips then got off.

"What does my boys want for breakfast?"

Wicked said as she starts to pull out stuff from her bag.

"Bacon and egg sounds good."

Remus said and that did sound good. Then she started to make us bacon and eggs.

How much I love that woman and she will never know. We started to get out of bed and put on some clothes.

I didn't see her pull out a table and chairs. We sat down and she got us some drinks.

As she pored us are drinks she kissed the top of our heads. As the food cooked she put on some clothes.

When the food was done she put it on the table.

"Thanks babe."

I said and her face turned pink.

"Your welcome Padfoot."

I smirked.

"Yeah thanks Mercy I just love your cooking."

Wicked's face went from pink to red.

.

For the rest of the day we stayed in the Shrieking Shack. Mercy hooked it up with a T.V.

And she got the loo to work. Remus was laying across the bed.

Wicked head her arms folded across Remus's back with her head on them. I had my head on her stomach.

"Do you think the others are looking for us?"

Remus asked me.

"I don't know and right now I really don't care. As long as I'm with Wicked, I'm happy."

I said as I started to lick her stomach. She started to giggle.

"Aww that's s-sweet S-S-Sirius."

Wicked said as she started laugh harder. Remus turned over to look at her.

She started to lick Remus stomach.

"Hey that tickles Mercy!"

Remus said as he tried to get away but she held on to him.

"I know but Sirius is doing it to me and I want to do it to you too."

"Sirius stop it!"

Remus yelled as he was trying not to laugh.


	40. The Make Up

_**Sorry for not updating. Over the Weekend two of my friends was killed and I wasn't really in the mood to write. I'm sorry. Then my dog dies so please for give me for not writing. I try to write a chapter today. Please forgive me again. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you like to see next or tell me how you like it. Thanks.**_

_**Chapter 40: The Make Up**_

_**Remus's POV**_

I moved away still laughing. How much are those two are alike.

They started to roll over each other. Licking and tickling each other.

I laughed as I watched them fall out of bed.

"You two alright"

I said through gasps. They looked up and then they both ran and tackled me on to the bed.

"Yes we are find Moony."

Sirius said as he laid back on the bed. Mercy was laying on top of me smiling down at me.

She leaned down and snogged me. I put my arms around her and pulled her closer. "You two we should get back to the school."

He was right and I still had homework to do. So we got up and got ready.

.

Back at school we went to the Great Hall to eat lunch. Peter, Lily and James were sitting down.

Sirius and I was heading over there but Mercy sat at the end of the table. We stopped to look at her.

"You two go on I see you later."

Then she started to eat and we headed for them.

"Were have you two been?"

James said to us.

"Just hanging with Wicked."

Sirius said like it was no big deal. Lily made a unhappy sound in her throat. "That's nice but. . ."

James stopped. I knew what he was going to say.

He used the Marauders Map and he didn't see us. Sirius gave him a look.

He nodded his head and started to eat again.

"So did you guys get started on your homework?"

I asked as I put food on my plate.

"Lily's done and I'm almost. I don't think Peter even started his."

I let out a sigh as I start to eat. At the same time Sirius and I looked over to see Mercy getting up and leave.

I wonder were she goes all the time. But as she was about to go up the stair case. On of the teachers stopped her and gave her a piece of parchment. She nodded her head and took off.

Sirius and I got up and left.

"Oi! Were are you two going?"

James yelled at us. But we didn't say anything but followed her to the Headmaster's office.

We waited in the shadows for her to come back out. It took a long time but when she did she was alone.

Her face was pale and she had tear in her eyes.

"Y-y-you two can come out now."

Mercy said. We came out and both of us put are arms about her.

We took her to a empty class room. Then waited for her to stop crying.

"Whats wrong Wicked?"

Sirius asked her. She put her head on his arms and her hand on top of mine.

"Lily's parents were killed today."

She said in a low voice.

"How did this happen?"

I asked her softly.

"We don't know that's why I have to go and find out. I'm aloud to tell you two but please don't tell the others. I should be back by the end of the week."

My heart hurt for Lily but I didn't want her to leave.

"Why do you have to go?"

Sirius said but he was trying not to let the rage out.

"I can get there faster and I got the best nose. I can smell if it was magic or not. Even if it was the killing curse. All magic leaves a scent."

Sirius and I didn't want her to go with out someone with her.

"Are you going alone?"

I asked. And if she is I'm going with her.

"No someone else is going with me but I cant say who cause I don't know yet. I better go and pack we be leaving soon."

Then she kissed Sirius then me. She left us there watching her leave the room. Nether one of us moved for a long time.

"We better go before the other wonder were we are."

Sirius said in a dead voice. I nodded and headed for the common room.

Lily was crying into James's chest. His arms were around her.

He looked over at use and mouthed:

_Lily's parents was killed_.

We sat up all night in silent's. Lily was the only one who was asleep.

Poor thing she cried her self to sleep.

"I wonder if Mercy knows yet."

James said softly to us. So not to wake up Lily.

Sirius and I looked at each other. We talked about this before we came back.

"I don't know James."

Sirius said to his best mate.

"I hope Lily and her will make up soon. Lily might not say this out loud but she really misses Mercy."

James said as he rubbed Lily's long red hair.

"Yeah same with Mercy."

I said softly.

.

_**Sirius's POV**_

It's been over three weeks and still no sign of Wicked. I was starting to worry. Remus and I started to hang in the room me and Wicked first made love. James, Peter and Lily kept asking us what was wrong.

And were Wicked was, even Lily was asking about her. It was after our lessons when the Headmaster sent us a letter.

We were to meet him in the Hospital Wing when the sun went down. So it was time and we started to walk to the wing.

James, Lily and Peter came up the stairs and we meant up.

"What are you guys going?"

I asked them. James looked as us.

"The Headmaster told us to meet him at the Hospital Wing. What about you two?" Remus took a deep breath.

"Same thing James. I wonder why were are going to the Hospital Wing?"

They nodded and we all walked to the Hospital Wing together. The Headmaster was out side the doors waiting for us.

"There you are. Before we go in I have something to tell you?"

We looked at him.

"I sent Mercy on a mission to see if Lily's parents was killed by Death Eater or not. I sent her with Professor Ashburn. He came back three weeks ago. But he was banged up really bad. He is still in the Hospital Wing."

He took a deep breath. If he was with Wicked then is she hurt to or worst?

"Were is Mercy?"

Remus said but his voice was a little bit high.

"She didn't come back with him. So I don't know Rem-"

But before he could finish his name Madam Pomfrey came out and she had blood all down her front.

"Mercy just came out of know were and she is hurt very badly Headmaster!"

She said in a rush. The Headmaster rushed in after Madam Pomfrey.

We followed them in to the room. Wicked was on the floor blood pouring out of her.

I couldn't move or breath. She was so pale and she wasn't moving at all.

The Headmaster was knelt down beside her.

"She's still alive. Madam Pomfrey get the potion. Boys help me get her on the bed so we can work on her."

We did was where told. Then they got to work.

The Headmaster was healing her and Madam Pomfrey had this potion that looked like blood.

"What is that potion Remus."

I said to him.

"You don't remember? We studied that in Potions last year. What it does is if you loss a lot of blood it will replace it what you lost. I heard it tastes just like blood."

He said softly. Then the worst thing could happen.

Wicked bolted up from the bed and started to scream. You couldn't really make out what she was saying.

Looking over I saw that Lily crying.

.

It was early in the morning when they got Wicked stable. She was sleeping and Madam Pomfrey started to clean up the blood.

"Who would of think that she had so much blood?"

The Headmaster said softly to him self but we could hear him.

"Wonder why she didn't die from all that blood loss?"

Remus said to the Headmaster.

"I really don't know young Remus. Maybe she is just a fighter."

The Headmaster said to us. Then Professor Ashburn slowly sat up.

"Mercy?"

The Headmaster walked over to him.

"Its ok Sky your back at the school."

Sky looked at him.

"Mercy sent me back when they attack. I blacked out before I could make her come with me."

He saw the blood and started to panic.

"Its ok Professor Mercy is fine she is stable."

Sky looked at the bed that Wicked was laying in.

"Did she get back the same time I did?"

The Headmaster closed his eyes for a while then reopened them.

"No you got back three weeks ago. You been knocked out scents you got back. Mercy just got back last night."

Sky leaned back against his pillows.

"It was a trap. The Death Eaters Killed the girls parent cause they knew that Mercy was going to be there. I don't know how they knew. They wanted her I tried to protect her but she sent me back. I don't even remember how she did that."

I walked over to Wicked's bed and put my hand into hers. Lily walked over and sat on the other side of her.

"If she come out of this. I will never fight with her again."

I looked up to see tears running down her face.

"She will forgive you."

I said softly and I kissed Wicked's hand.

"How do you know she will?"

Lily said as she looked at me.

"She told me and Remus that no matter what you are still her friend. And she is very sorry she couldn't tell you but the Headmaster told her not to tell you. It would have been safer for you and them. But I wonder how they knew were they were going."

That was bugging me the most. How did the Death Eaters knew were the Headmaster was sending them?

Only Wicked knew only time she told us was when were heard that Lily's home had be destroyed.

And none of us would ever betray each other. . .or would we? I pushed that though out of my mind none of us would do such a thing.

"Sirius are you ok?"

I looked up to see Lily looking at me with worry in her eyes.

"Yes Lils I was just deep in thought."

She gave me the evil eye.

"Don't call me Lils."

Then she was about to get up. When Wicked's shoot towards Lily's hand.

The both of us didn't move. Then her eyes hoped up and they were gold.

"We for give you Lily. You are the only girl besides our mother that we ever cared about. And we are sorry for lying and hurting you. Can you for give us?"

Then she looked at me and smiled a little but some blood dripped out.

"Sirius you know we love you. Tell Remus we love him as while."

Then Wicked's hand fell back onto the bed and she stopped breathing. . .


	41. Live or Die

_**Chapter 41: Live or Die**_

_**Lily's POV**_

_Then Mercy's hand fell back onto the bed and she stopped breathing. . . _

I didn't know what to do. She stopped breathing and the color in her face was fading fast.

"MADAM POMFREY! ! MERCY STOPPED BREATHING! ! !"

Sirius yelled making me jump out of my skin. The Headmaster and Madam Pomfrey came running over to her bed.

"What happened?"

Madam Pomfrey said fast as she checked out Mercy. The Headmaster looked down at her.

"Someone is doing this to her."

We all looked at him.

"What do you mean Headmaster?"

James my love said. He pulled out something from his robes.

Then poured it into her mouth. The color came back to her fast but not a lot. "Remember when she blacked out in the Great Hall?"

We nodded our heads.

"You mean that the same person who did that is going it again?"

I asked our Headmaster. He looked at me.

"I'm afraid so Lily. But this time who ever is doing this is trying to kill her."

How could this be happing? Why did they want her dead?

When they wanted her alive but now they wanted her dead.

"What did you give her?"

Remus asked the Headmaster.

"A dreamless potion. The last time this happened she told me if anything like this was to happen. To give this potion but its different from the real dreamless potion. She made it stronger. It would kill anyone else besides her."

I walked over to James and put my hand in his.

"How do you know if it would kill some one?"

Sirius asked.

"She told me and she tested it out."

I put my face into James's arm.

"When will she wake up?"

Sirius and Remus said at the same time. The Headmaster looked at us with sad eyes.

"I don't know if she will ever wake up or not."

I could see and feel what Sirius and Remus was feeling. Remus fell to his knees.

I pulled around from James and knelt beside him. Putting a arm about him.

"She's a fighter Remus you know she is going to be ok."

I really wanted to believe that but something deep down didn't. I wanted to make him feel better.

Remus is a nice guy and I know he really love's her.

"You really think so Lily?"

Remus said as he looked at me. I smiled at him.

"Yes I do Remus. Its going to take a lot more thin this to kill our Mercy."

He smiled and helped me up.

.

_**Remus's POV**_

Lily made me feel better about Mercy. But Mercy kept losing color then getting it back.

I got up and helped Lily up. I moved closer to Mercy's bed.

Sirius was on one side and I was on the other. We stated there for hours.

But every hour they gave her that Potion. Ever now and then blood would spill out of her mouth.

Madam Pomfrey told us that this was suppose to happen. Her blood has to get us to the blood potion.

The other felt Sirius and I there.

"You two really should go and get some sleep. You have lessons tomorrow."

The Headmaster told us.

"But we don't want to leave her."

Sirius said in a loving voice. If Mercy was ok I would have been a little jealous.

"I know you don't but if you don't keep up with your studies. You will fail, Mercy wouldn't want that for you. You can come and visit her all you want after lessons."

He had a point.

"But what if something happens to her?"

I said with out looking away from her pale face. The Headmaster sat down and we looked at him.

"There is something you two shouldn't know. Since you two really care about her. There is a 50/50 chances that she will Live or Die. I don't want to get your hopes up. But right now it doesn't look to good. If anything will to happen I will let you know as soon as I can."

Sirius growled a little.

"What if we are in our lessons?"

I looked at the Headmaster and he gave a weak smile.

"Then you are aloud to leave and come here to be beside her."

That didn't sound like she was going to make it. But we got up kissed her forehead then left the Hospital Wing.

"Do you think she's going to die Patfoot?"

I asked my best mate.

"I really don't know Moony. I know she is strong and is hard to kill. But seeing her like this makes realize that she is still human."

I know. She is one of the strongest werewolfs but Sirius is right.

She is still human and humans do have limits. Mercy pushed her limits over board. Now this is a 50/50 chance that she wont make it.

.

Its been a few weeks and Mercy was still knocked out. But every day and weekend we spent our time in the Hospital Wing.

We even did our homework there. Mercy wasn't looked to good to day.

We were going to be late for our first lesson of the day. The others were waiting for me at the door.

I bent down and kissed her lips.

"We be back after our lessons."

Then we left and headed for our lessons. Our lessons were going so slow.

We were in our second lesson for the day. Charms was all ways my favorite lesson but since Mercy seems to be getting worst.

I hate to think this but this is just a waste of time. Mercy could be dieing and I'm just sitting here in Charms.

I looked over at Sirius. He had a blank face. I wonder what he is thinking about.

.

_**Sirius's POV **_

Sitting in Charms is boring. Besides I'm to worried about Wicked.

I would so ditch but that wouldn't do any good. I let out a sigh and started to draw.

How much I miss my Wicked. If she dies I don't know if I could leave with my self.

Then the Headmaster come in.

"Sorry Professor but I need Sirius, Remus, James, Lily and Peter to come with me."

He had a rush in his voice. We got up and followed him to the Hospital Wing. "Mercy isn't going to make it."

The Headmaster said as we walked to her bed. Her eyes were open and she was breathing hard and fast.

We all gathered around her. Her eyes were red as she looked at each of us one at a time.

But when they landed on Remus and me she smiled. As she smiled blood dripped from her lips.

"I'm so sorry-"

She took a few deep and very fast breaths.

"you guy, I don't think I'm going to make it. I tried to hold on but I'm not healing right. Not even M-m-madam P-P-Pomfrey can heal me."

More blood came out of her mouth and she clinched up in pain.

"STOP THE PAIN I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! JUST KILL ME ALREAY!" That broke my heart. Then it stopped and she was breathing hard more blood coming out of her mouth and now her eyes.

"S-s-sorry g-g-guys whatever they did to me. I cant control it. Before its to late. I want to start with Lily and James. You two are so good together. So no matter what happens stay together. Love each other cherish each moment like it was your last. Peter stay sweet and nice as you are. Then some day you will fined someone that will love you. I know it might not seem like it. But you have to believe in your self. Sirius and Remus you know I love you more then anything. I know it will hurt for a while but the pain will pass. You might find someone better then me."

More blood was coming out with each world she said.

"I knew I wasn't going to make it but I thought I had more time. . .But I was wrong, so very wrong. When this is over I hope you remember me. I love all you guys. You are the best mates I ever had. You were more then just my mates. . .You're my family that I was happy to put my life on the line for. Good-"

Then She coughed harder blood flying every were. There was fear in her dying eyes as she looked at me and Remus one last time.

Then her eyes closed for the last time and then she was gone. I was never going to hold her in my arms ever again.

I was never going to kiss her Wicked lips ever again. Or make love to her ever again.

I didn't care if my mates saw me cry. Hot tear ran down my and my mates faces. We lost one of your friends for every. The Headmaster coved Wicked's body with a the Gryffindors color cloth.

.

_**No One's POV **_

Its been a few days and they school just found out that Mercy was killed. So we all were wearing black and listening to the Headmaster.

He talked about how good Mercy was and how she will be missed. But he didn't tell them how she was killed.

The six close mates to her were in the very back of the Great Hall. The only ones that knew the real reason she died.

Sirius didn't talk to anyone since she died that day. Remus was like a empty shell of what he was before.

The Headmaster told the six mates of Mercy that he was going to bury her beside her mother. So they can come and see her as much as they wanted.

But what they didn't show was how furies they were with her. She wasn't suppose to die.

Mercy was suppose to live and keep The Marauders and Lily together. She was the glue to their friendship.

?

_**So what did you think? I would love to hear what you think. And I wanted to say thanks to all of you who reviewed. At first I just started this just so see what would happen. But with reviews makes me feel better about it and makes me want to write more. I really wanted to say thanks to xXallegedangelXx. She figured out there is a traitor at the school. And to the answer your question's you just have to keep on reading to find out what will happen next. ^^ **_


	42. End of Seventh Year & The Offer

_**Chapter 42: End of Seventh Year & The Offer**_

_**No One's POV **_

It was the last week of their Seventh year. The Marauders and Lily haven't been them self's since the death of their mate.

Sirius and Remus haven't spoke since Mercy's death. The Headmaster let them have the last week of there last year of school.

They spent most of there time at the grave of there friend. Ever now and then they would see Professor Ashburn and some of his friends at her grave.

They looked so somber that it wasn't funny. Sky was like Sirius and Remus.

He hasn't talked and he spends most of time at her grave or in his office. He wouldn't let any one see him cry over his dead lover.

Sky knew she wouldn't love him like the other two. But she was special to him that no other would replace her.

.

So the guys and Lily were sitting in front of the grave. None of them spoke but Sirius kept having a feeling that someone was watching them.

But no matter what he didn't see anyone. After a few months he started to think that it was Wicked's spirited was watching over them.

Not like the ghosts at the school. For a while they thought that maybe she would come back as a ghost but she never showed up.

So they just came out here. To feel close to there friend.

Lily was sitting on James lap. Ever time they came she would tear up a little but she didn't cry. . .not anymore at lest.

Peter couldn't look at her grave anymore so he got up and went for a walk. Same with Sirius.

.

It was time for lunch so the three of them. Went to find Peter and Sirius.

Then they would head for the Great Hall to eat then go to the common room. "You guys need to open up and talk to us. She was our friend to. Its not good to keep it in you know."

James said to his friends. Sirius looked at him.

"There is nothing to talk about Prongs."

Sirius's voice was husky for the lack of use.

"Yes there is Patfoot. I know you loved her and we all miss her."

Sirius was getting mad and he didn't know why.

"Talking about her isn't going to bring her back! Nothing is going to bring back Wicked!"

Then he got up and left the common room. Remus looked at James.

"You know he's right. But just give him some time to get over her death James. Its going to take more then a few months to get over her. We really loved her like you love Lily. What if it was Lily that died? How would you feel."

Lily didn't take offense to that. If she lost James she don't think she could ever get over him.

James couldn't think about that. That was something he doesn't want to think about.

If his Lily was the one that was killed by Death Eaters her would go and find the ones who killed her and kill them or die trying.

"I'm Sorry Remus but you two been moping around for months. Why don't you guys come and live with me?"

James said. He didn't want to live alone in his family's home. His parents passed away last month.

"Can I live with you too?"

Lily said. James smiled at her.

"Will yeah were else are you going to go?"

Then they kissed.

.

Sirius was at _her_ grave again. He couldn't stay away from it.

How could she have done this to him? They were suppose to be together forever. How could he find someone better then her? He shook his head.

And said out load.

"There is no one better then you Wicked. And there will never be another like you every. I love you so much and I miss you."

A warm breeze blow and there was soft but very low voice on it.

_I love you too Sirius._

He didn't know if it was real or just him somber mind giving him what he wanted to hear. Sirius was never good and planting spell but he made a blue rose's bush grow then picked a few of them.

Then placed them on her and her mothers grave.

.

It was the night before they would leave the school. The Marauder's and Lily were in the common room talking about what they were going to do.

Now that they wouldn't be in school anymore. Then there came a _tap tap_ at the window.

The was a owl. James got up and let the owl in.

The owl flew in and landed in front of all of them. Then it dropped its letter and flew back out the window.

Remus picked it up.

"Its for all of us."

He said as he opened it and read out load for the other to hear.

"Please come to my office now. There is thing's I need to talk to you all about. Burn this when your done."

Lily looked at him.

"Who is it from?"

Remus looked down the page.

"Then Headmaster."

Then they got up and headed for his office. It was pass their curfew but they didn't meet anyone there.

Then Sirius knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Came through the door. The walked in and there was six chairs but only five of them.

"Please sit."

They sat and waited.

"Who's chair is that sir?"

Remus asked his Headmaster.

"Don't pay much mind to that. There is one more that's going to join us in a little bit. But now I have something to ask you all. Lily you all ready know what I'm about to ask. Mercy told you before you came back to school, am I right?"

They all looked at Lily. She nodded her head.

Lily has been thinking about it hard since her friend was kill.

"I made up mine mind and I will join."

The Headmaster smiled weakly. The other didn't know what they were talking about and what was she joining?

Then the Headmaster told them what Lily was offered. None of them talked but just sat there and listened.

"What Mercy in it too?"

Sirius asked. The Headmaster looked him in the eyes.

"Yes she was. Before you start to yell mister Black let me explain. If I didn't make her join she would have left the school and got her self kill back then. And this way I could have her watch you all at the same time. She knew what she was getting her self into. I know Lily had time to think about this but I need your answer tonight."

They didn't know what to say. But before they could say anything thing the door banged open.

"So are you going to join or not!"

Said a female voice from the door way.

_?_

_**That is it for Black Love. So what did you think about it? Was this ending of the first part ok? I'm going to keep going. The second part is going to be called Crimson Love so look for it. Black Love was when they were at School, Crimson Love is going to be after it and the war. But who is the female that just walked into the Headmasters office? Is she someone New? Or is she someone old? If you want to know more you have to Read Crimson Love. Reviews are nice and I love to hear what you are thinking about. What you want to read about or see happen if it goes with what I have plant for them. I been waiting for Black Love to end so I could start on Crimson Love. I been think long and hard about this one! Like I say if there is some thing you want to see or know about let me know and I can tell you if I can. ^_- Hope you enjoyed Black Love and I hope you will read and Like Crimson Love. Thanks for all the reviews! You all are the best so keep it up!**_


End file.
